Pearls Before Swine
by BerriesandBooks
Summary: What would an American version of Boys Before Flowers look like? What if Geum Jan Di was Janie Doe and Gu Joon Pyo was Jared Pullman? Same story with a few American twists.
1. Chapter 1

In honor of Hana Dori Yango and Boys Before Flowers I decided to try my hand at writing what an American adaptation of the story would be like.

This is my first fanfiction so please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 1

Janie Doe held her future in her shaking hands. Smiling broadly she brought the slick envelope to her lips and kissed it gleefully to her family's cheers. They were jumping and pumping their fists in the air, shaking the floor of their small apartment in their joy. But all Janie saw was the letter.

_Jane Suzanna Doe, we are pleased to inform you that you are hereby accepted to James Andrews Academy on a full academic scholarship. Congratulations on this bright accomplishment. Please report to …_

She had done it, studied for hours and broken her back and won the full ride scholarship to the most pretistigious private high school in New York City. She was finally pulled out of her own thoughts when her petite mother grabbed her by the shoulders with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you baby."

"Oh ma," but her mother only pulled her into a gripping hug. Janie patted her back and grinned over her shoulder at her siblings. May, the second oldest, was trying not to cry but she was the spitting image of their mother both in looks and personality. The twins, Darren and Jack, were screaming in unison. Even Jimmy in his high chair was clapping and smiling through his nukie.

It made her happy for her family to have something to celebrate, with late bills and shifty tenants they barely got by most months. Janie's after school job helped and the Laundromat did okay but they were all anxious for May to grow up faster so they could do a little better for the young ones.

Getting into JAA wasn't just for her, it was for them too. The education and connections she would get there could lead to a good college and, eventually, a high paying job. Breaking away she smiled, "Let's splurge! I'm gonna go around the corner and buy a carvel cake." The boys cheered and she grabbed her purse as she went out the door.

The hallway was dim, another light bulb had burnt out. She would have to pick up one at the store. Bounding down the stairs she pushed open the metal door and stepped into the street. It was already late but she headed down the street without a second thought. Amir's Corner Market was open 24/7 and Amir, a middle aged Indian man and his son Raj ran a respectable store.

The store was bright as she pushed open the door, knocking into the jingling bells acting as an alarm. Raj was at the counter, face buried in his first year medical school books. Before he looked up she pulled her blue sweatshirt over her mouth and stuck her hand in her pocket imitating a gun.

When he finally got sight of her she tried to look menacing, "This is a stick up scumbag!" She tried to keep a straight face but Ray was already laughing, hands raised by his head.

"Oh please, not me! Try the apartment over the Laundromat, they are loaded!"

"Liar!" The shirt dropped and they both laughed as she walked to the counter. Throwing her long dark braid over her shoulder she leaned on the counter.

"So guess what?" Raj was already back in his book. "What?"

"Pretty soon you won't be the only JAA graduate in the neighborhood." He jerked and looked up.

"No way! Seriously?!" She was nodding and laughing at how his childhood Indian accent always resurfaced from his youth when he was emotional. All smiles he ducked around the counter and gave a familiar brotherly hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"It's your fault if I fail, I may not be as smart as you." He pulled back white teeth shining under his caramel skin.

"No way, you're smarter." He kept smiling but returned dutifully to his spot behind the counter. "You should celebrate." The accent was gone.

"That's why I'm here. Carvel cake and a light bulb. A true Doe family party." He shook his dark hair and returned to studying. She turned and headed to the familiar back freezer that housed all the frozen foods. In the far corner next to the ice machine the small amount of desserts were sitting and she grabbed the only box without a dent in the corner. Taking the far aisle she grabbed the light bulb pack and returned to the front.

Surprisingly, Raj was waiting for her. "You sure you want to do this?" Janie's pace slowed as she approached the counter.

"What do you mean? I thought you liked it there?" He smirked as she gently placed the small cake and dual pack of light bulbs on the counter.

"I tolerated it little sister, it's a totally different world. People won't care that you're smart, they'll care how much money you have."

"Hm, well they can go fly a kite. I don't care what those rich snobs think of me." She was reaching into her purse but Raj interrupted.

"No Janie," she looked up, he was staring at her concern written on his face. "I've got it, a congratulations present."

"Thanks Raj."

"Yeah, yeah. Just promise me you'll keep your head down. Don't go picking fights with every rich bastard you meet." He deposited the items in the small plastic bag and handed it to her. "I'm proud of you, really."

She smiled and started backing up. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later bro." She waved from the door and he chuckled before returning to the page of his book.

Walking home his words churned in her head, the rumors about bullying and class warfare at JAA had always been whispered in her public school but she hadn't given it any thought before applying. She needed its pedigree if she was gonna get ahead in this world.

In no way was Janie ashamed of her life, she was proud of her mother and how hard she had worked. Su-wan had been young and beautiful, only 17 when she had met Janie's father, Jim Davies, an American soldier on his tour of duty in South Korea. After he had returned, breaking up with her beforehand, she had learned of her pregnancy. Shunned by her parents for being unmarried and pregnant at 19 she had immigrated in the hope that he would marry her once he knew she was pregnant with their child.

He didn't. That was the last Su-wan had heard of him. Not wanting to return in failure, she found her father's cousin who owned a Laundromat in New York City and he took them in. It should have been the end of her trouble but it was just the start. Su-wan fell in love too easily, she was barely 21 with a two year old Janie, still learning English when she had met Tatsuya Yagami, a Japanese business man. In record time she was once again pregnant and he was gone on the next plane back to Japan.

In the same manner, five years later she met a normal, kind American man named Jon Walters, who should have ended her trouble but only added to them. He not only turned out to be married but a pedophile to boot. Su-wan had almost beat him to death at 5 months pregnant with the twins when she caught him trying to persuade May into a bath. One thing she wasn't was stupid and he was gone as soon as he could hobble down the stairs.

Janie had just turned 16 when she found her mother crying in the bathroom with a positive pregnancy test. The only good that had come from it, besides little Jimmy, was that Janie had persuaded Su-wan to have her tubes tied after giving birth to him. The father was a mystery from a one night stand and Janie knew that with her mother's luck in love no good would come from hunting him down.

Any outsider would think such a life was horrible but Janie loved her mother and loved her siblings. They were happy despite their poverty, and close with their uncle until he fell ill and passed away before Jimmy was born. Thankfully he had left the Laundromat and apartments over it to Su-wan. Aside from their own apartment there were two more above it, a neat four stories. Their tenants were cheap and sporadic at best. Violent and alcoholic at worst.

Janie dreaded those residents because it was her who had to deal with it. While it made her a strong and assured fighter that no one took advantage of her, there was nothing worse than having to face a burly, drunk resident who refused to pay his rent.

Their time had finally come, the Does were going to have their day. Janie pushed open the door next to their Laundromat and ran up the stairs. Everyone had calmed down sitting around the coffee table in the living room that doubled as the eating area. Jake and Darren both perked up, their light brown hair mussed and big dark eyes eager. May, with her silky black bob and wiry frame was carrying a stack of plates from the adjoining kitchen.

"Mom took Jimmy to the boys' room to lay down." May smiled and handed each twin a plate as they oogled Janie's bag.

"I'll check on her, here," she handed May the bag to the boys squeals and peeked into the twins and Jimmy's room. Su-wan was sitting at the foot of Jimmy's crib, hand reaching through the bar gripping his sleeping foot. It took Janie a second to realize her mother had fallen asleep too, dark hair the same cut as May's lying over her face.

Stepping in Janie peeked into Jimmy's crib, he was sleeping too. His hair was the lightest brown and his eyes were the biggest and warm blue. She brushed his curling hair out of his face and crouched in front of her mother.

"Our time has come, Ma." Placing her hands on Su-wan's head and shoulder she gently pushed her to the side so that she was laying down. Despite her 36 years, her mother still looked young. She was a classic Korean beauty, just slightly worn out by the years with faint wrinkles. Leaving her lie, Janie moved back to the door, May and the boys were laughing and toasting with their forks.

"To Janie!" They cheered as they tore into the small ice cream cake.

_Yeah, _she thought, _things are finally going to change._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I swear, I won't be able to bit my tongue much longer. Next time, those bastards are going to pay!" Janie was fuming behind the counter at the bakery where she worked. Her best friend Gail was shaking her head and smiling next her.

"You don't mean that." She said in her sweet voice.

"Oh, I do. I swear…" It had only been a week since she started at JAA but she had quickly learned what Raj had been talking about when he had warned her about not making a fuss. It was her nature to fight for the underdogs, since that's what she had always been, but at JAA she was only underdog and severely outnumbered.

The other students were rich and primp flaunting their Louis Vuitton purses and Cartier watches. Janie, in her wrinkled uniform stood out like a sore thumb. She still remembered her first day at the beginning of the week. She had woken early and spent at least 10 minutes brushing her long ebony hair that flowed halfway down her back. Leaning forward she had appraised her face like her new classmates would.

Janie had her mother's eyes, just slightly wider then Su-wan's but the same dark chocolate. Her complexion was definitely her best feature, a smooth ivory with no blemishes despite being in the midst of puberty at 17. She was taller than her mother, just shy of 5'5, but just as petite and willowy. All of her siblings were. Still, she was plain. Aside from her Korean qualities there was nothing special about her and in New York being of Asian descent wasn't that special.

Leaving the apartment bathroom she peeked in on May sleeping in the room they shared, the smaller of the two bedrooms. She was still sound asleep on her back, snoring gently with her mouth open. Next she peeked in on the boys' room. Jack and Darren shared a queen bed on the left wall with Jimmy's crib on the right. That crib had been Janie's and thankfully they had kept it after the twins despite the age difference between them and Jimmy.

The last stop was the kitchen for an apple and a glass of milk before heading out into the early morning. Trying to be quiet she chugged the glass of milk and looked at her mother sleeping on the futon mattress that was kept in the living room closet. Su-wan had wanted the kids to have their own rooms so she stayed in the living room that doubled as her room. Su-wan had joked that sleeping in the living room kept her in line and Janie had believed her until Jimmy came along.

Stepping around her mother she crunched her apple and headed out the front door with her back pack slung over her right shoulder. It was still dark outside, her new school was across town. She would have to take two subways for over an hour to get there by 7:30. Picking up speed Janie was practically jogging by the time she reached the subway entrance. A young man in a black hoodie and sagging jeans stood by the stairs.

"Hey girl-" Janie cut him off.

"Save it, I don't have time for children today." And then she kept moving, thankfully he buckled like she thought he would and she descended the stairs. After an hour she was outside the James Andrew Academy. The campus was private with large iron wrought gates and high stone walls surrounding the campus.

"Oh wow." The other students were arriving while she stood gaping from across the street. Everyone was pulling up in Bentley's and Jaguars, most driven by chauffeurs. Despite them all wearing the similar uniform Janie could tell they would know she was different. They all had the same black and red plaid skirt with a gray vest over a white button up and a navy blazer over top with the JAA symbol on the breast pocket.

Janie had completed her outfit with knee high gray socks and her mother's old black loafers. Her hair wasn't curled and her face was naked. She hadn't thought such little details would make a difference but looking at the other girls in sleek stockings and high heel Jimmy Choos and she knew they would pick her out.

"Now or never Janie." Taking a deep breath and looking both ways she walked across the street and through the gates. Immediately she felt eyes lock on her but she kept pace in search of the office. God, there were more students then she had first anticipated but instead of checking homework or reading books like she thought students of a private school would they were comparing bags and monitoring cell phones.

Wanting to get out of the crowd she detoured away from the main building toward a wooded area to the right. Unlike the bustle of the main path this area was quiet and peaceful. Following the cobblestone path between the trees Janie wondered if she was still heading in the right direction or if she had completely veered off course. Just then, she noticed someone ahead of her on a wooden bench along the path. Not wanting to intrude she took a second path that veered off the main walk. Even doing so, she kept the stranger in sight as the path veered around the front of the bench.

He couldn't have been a student, he wasn't wearing a school uniform. Instead he was dressed in street clothes, khaki pants under a dark blue sweater. He had light brown hair with tints of red in it and sharp blue eyes focused on a novel held lightly in his lap. Janie didn't mean to stare but he was striking with a unique look to his face, she couldn't help taking it in. Just then, she tripped.

"Oh shit." Janie looked down at her foot caught in a root and quickly dislodged it. _Oh please don't let that be as loud as I think it was._ Glancing up, the man was staring curiously at her.

"Oh lord, I'm sorry." She stumbled down the rest of the path and back tracked to his bench. "I didn't mean to intrude or whatever."

He nodded but continued to look at her curiously.

"Um, is this the right way to the main office?" Shaking his head, he pointed back the way she had come. "I see, great. Thanks, uh, carry on." She walked backwards awkwardly for a few steps then spun and jogged away. Janie was usually so kept together around men, not noticing their advances and spurning them when they were obvious. She had acted like an idiot. What a terrible way to start the day.

Back at the main walkway again she entered the main building's large entrance way. A grand staircase led up to a second floor landing with a hallways branching off to the left and right. The entire hall was dark wood with mantles and impressive wood work. Assuming that the upstairs led to classrooms Janie began exploring the first floor and quickly found the office. After sorting out her paperwork and receiving directions from the secretary to her first class she pocketed her class schedule and headed back to the entry way.

Anxious to get going Janie began climbing the slick stairs when she heard a loud scream come from above her. Leaning over the balcony on the second floor a bright face girl pointed to the entrance way.

"F4!" She shrieked, and before Janie could utter a sound of disbelief a stampede of screaming girls and reluctant boys were swarming the entrance way. Janie held her ground halfway up the stairs as a crowd surged past her. Once the initial wave was over she looked down at the crowd wandering what all the fuss was about. Just then the double doors opened simultaneously and in walked four young men.

"What the hell?" No one heard Janie as the crowd shrieked in greeting, even the guys scattered among the girls were standing in awe. She didn't understand the fuss, they looked like any other students, even though they weren't wearing uniforms.

The leader of the small band towered over the others with dark curly hair and a smirk on his face. Followed close behind were two other both looking equally pleased with the attention. Dawdling behind looking bored and aloof was the guy from the woods. _I guess he is a student here after all_. The four men headed up the stairs with the crowd following suit pushing past Janie who remained pressed against the railing.

Once the crowd was gone Janie took a deep breath and finally continued up the stairs. "I don't what the hell that was about, all that fuss over four guys." Janie hadn't realized she was talking to herself until she was blocked at the top of the steps by three sneering girls.

"Woah," Janie stopped as she reached the landing. Three girls were looking her up and down as she stopped so she took them in in return. Tall, skinny, with enough expensive accessories to be sold and used to feed her family for years. Janie didn't like to judge quickly, but at the moment she couldn't help it. "Can I help you?"

The girl in the center shifted forward, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "We were going to ask _you_ the same." She sneered and waited, hip popped as she stared at Janie's worn loafers.

"Well I'm Janie, Janie Doe, it's my first day and my eyes," she snapped her fingers by her head drawing the blonde's attention, "are up here."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I _love _your shoes. Where _did_ you get them?" The two girls behind her snickered.

"Your mom's closet." Oops.

"Excuse me?! Do you even know who I am?"

"Judging by the amount of make-up your wearing I'm gonna go with stripper." They were all aghast, _calm down Janie, you're going too far_.

"I'm Scarlet Livingston, Miss Sandra Livingston's only daughter." The way she said it Janie knew that it was supposed to be significant but she only shrugged.

"I'm sticking with stripper."

"Oh my God, the famous fashion designer! S.L!" Scarlet held up a leather purse with vertical patterns on it but Janie just sighed and began walking backwards.

"Well that's neat and this has been really educational but I've got to get to class. Bye now!" Spinning quickly she hurried down the hall as the girls quickly began chattering amongst themselves. The day didn't get any better. When introduced to her junior English class she was met with disinterested stares. They knew she was on full academic scholarship and that her loafers were worn, apparently that was all they needed to know.

"I'm telling you, it's a nightmare. I'm pretty sure they all refer to me as the girl with shitty loafers." No matter how Janie explained it to Gail, she only smiled and said it would get better.

"What about that one girl? You said she was nice?" Of course Gail would remember that part of the story. Janie had recapped her whole first week and all Gail paid attention to was the one decent interaction she had.

"Okay there was that, but I'm telling you she just wants my food!" Her first time in the school cafeteria had been just as impressive as her first time in the entryway. Unlike like her old cafeteria with green ceramic tiles, plastic trays and gnarly lunch woman there were vaulted ceilings, a sprawling buffet and white table cloths. Walking in with her small lunch box was intimidating but she quickly found a seat and unwrapped her patterned cloth wrapped delicately around her metal tin.

In honor of her first day her mother had packed her favorite Korean dish, bibimbap. Janie didn't mind that it was cool after sitting in her locker all day, the large rice and vegetable dish made her mouth water. Picking up the steel chopsticks she had been ready to dig in happily when a shadow had passed over her table.

Looking up she saw a delicate, porcelain faced girl leaning eagerly over her dish. After Janie had invited her to sit she had promptly introduced herself as Minnie Olsen, another new student. She had tightly curled auburn hair ending just above her shoulders with pale green eyes and olive skin. Minnie explained that she had recently moved to New York with her family from California and continued to glance at her lunch.

"Do you like it here?" Janie asked as Minnie pushed her shrimp alfredo around her plate eyes locked on Janie's tin.

"It's alright." Janie smiled.

"Do you want some?" Minnie looked up with a smile and nodded eagerly. They quickly halved their lunches and swapped and Janie watched Minnie dig in. After they had both eaten happily in silence Janie decided to breach a question.

"Can I ask you something kinda weird?" Minnie nodded but didn't stop eating. "What's up with those four guys, the F-something." Her fork paused halfway to her mouth.

"Do you mean the F4?" Janie felt her face scrunch in confusion.

"What the hell is that?" And Minnie had explained enthusiastically, that the F4 were a group of four wealthy men who ran the school with an iron fist. They were led by Jared Pullman, the wealthy son of the distinguished Pullman Enterprises known for its prestigious hotels and resorts. That had been the tall curly haired one. Minnie's eyes sparkled when she spoke of him so Janie chose to keep her mouth shut as she continued. Next was Ian Samuel, the child prodigy. His family came from a long line of artists and Ian was already famous for his paintings and craft. And womanizing. Woman couldn't resist his sandy blonde hair and baby blue eyes. The most sketchy member of team, Benicio Salvador, or Benny to his older lady friends, was originally from Mexico. His family had a long history with the cartel but his father had immigrated in pursuit of a more honest profession in the real estate business. Rumors still boomed of gang affiliation but nothing could be proven. And lastly, was Jackson Harlow, the man from the woods who Janie tried to not demonstrate too much interest in. He was old money Minnie said, his family had been around since the early 1700s. Sadly, his parents had died in a car accident when he was just a child leaving him an emotionally tormented orphan with a fortune.

"So what do you mean by running the school." Lunchtime was drawing to a close and Minnie had finally finished explaining who the F4 were to Janie. "I'm guessing it's not class president?"

Minnie laughed and shook her perfect curls. "No, not even." Suddenly turning serious she leaned across the table. "If you do something they don't like or insult them they'll give you a red card. If you get it, the entire school will turn on you."

It hadn't taken long for Janie to realize what that meant. On Wednesday a card was issued and the whole school spent the free periods and between classes throwing food, paint and any other number of items at a sophomore who had slightly the F4 in some unknown way. They had thrown his desk off the roof and locked him in a bathroom stall at lunch. Minnie said that worse had been done in the past but it took Janie a lot of effort to grit her teeth and not jump to his defense. Raj's words still echoed with her. She just had to get through two years and then she could wail on whatever rich bastards she wanted.

By Friday Janie was in agony over remaining idle and Minnie was a permanent fixture at her lunch table. She was grateful for the company but no one could replace Gail, her oldest friend. They had met in elementary school when a boy had teased Gail until she cried because of her bright red hair. Without thinking Janie had wrestled him to the ground resulting in a lunch detention and a loyal friend.

"I know you always see the best in people Gail but those four guys are seriously bad news." Gail only smiled and tucked her hair delicately behind her ears. The brightness of her hair had diminished over the years but it still stood out. Her skin was as pale as Janie's but her eyes were a bright blue more akin to Jimmy.

"Just because they're rich doesn't mean their lives are perfect. Money doesn't make everything better. You of all people know that." Janie tried not to smile as she pulled Gail into a tight squeeze.

"Why do you always have to be right!" They laughed and got back to work quickly reorganizing the pastries in the glass cases. The bakery they worked at, Angel Cakes, was located between their apartments and they had gotten the job together their sophomore year. Janie was happy that it was finally the weekend so that they could spent quality time together, even if it was at work.

"I promise I'll try to be good, I really will, but I can't guarantee anything. You know my temper better than anyone." Gail nodded knowingly clearly reflecting on all the fights Janie had instigated in her defense.

"Just try, okay."

"Yeah, yeah." And Janie had meant it, her family didn't know about the trouble she was having in school. They were still living off the buzz. Her siblings had been bragging in school and happily came home relating how impressed their classmates were. She didn't have the heart to tell them how much she wished she could take it all back and return to her public school.

On Monday, she was determined to keep her head down and it went so well until lunch time. Minnie met her at their table looking happily at Janie's lunch bag. Janie still didn't know why she preferred her packed lunches over the high end cuisine provided by the school. Either way she was happy for the company she got once a day. Sitting down she slowly unwrapped her pail humming the mission impossible theme. Minnie bumped her eagerly on the arm.

"Don't get too excited, it's only soup." But Minnie just clapped and said she'd grab an extra bowl. Janie remained at the table examining Minnie's stuffed chicken breast and some kind of rice dish. Risotto? Was that the word? Lost in her thoughts she heard the crash before she saw it. Looking up she saw Minnie sprawled on the floor, food scattered around her and on the feet of the man staring down at her in disgust._ Oh no_.

Jared Pullman was examining his pants and shoes as Ian and Benicio snickered behind him.

"Good thing you wore those new shoes today. How much did you say they were?" Ian said as Jared continued to frown down at Minnie who was just starting to recover.

"I'm s-s-s-so sorry." She stood up and grabbed a napkin. "I'll p-p-pay for it I s-swear." Minnie was getting ready to lean down when Jared's arm snapped out and pulled her back up.

"It's not the cost, it's the principle." He was leering at her as she shook and gawked. "Can you take back this kind of humiliation? It seems only fair that you receive the same kind of treatment." Now he was reaching for a plate full of that rice dish and Janie was on her feet.

"Hey!" They all turned but she didn't hesitate and strode over. Her face only came up to his chest as he glared down at her but she held her ground standing in front of Minnie. "She said sorry, it was an accident. Why don't you get over it and go bother someone else." His jaw dropped and his friends looked equally shocked, even Jackson who remained aloof behind them.

"What did you say to me?" He was staring at her like he couldn't believe she existed.

"I said why don't you get over it? She apologized, what more do you want."

"Who the hell are you?" Janie knew she was touching a nerve as she watched him pull up to his full height and stand over her.

"I'm Janie, and if there's one thing I can't stand its people with money not giving a damn about how they speak to people."

"Hey, haven't you heard the phrase don't play with fire if you don't know a fireman." Janie was gawking now. "Are you an idiot?"

"What?" _Too far Janie_.

"That's not how that phrase goes."

"What? Listen here peasant, why don't you and that bitch get out of my face," he pushed her back into Minnie and they both stumbled into a nearby table. "before I really get angry."

Janie was holding her breath, trying to remain in control. She could feel her pulse racing and her head buzzing as her hands automatically clenched. Some rational part of her was still holding on. _You can't pick a fight with the wealthiest kid in school Janie, keep it down girl_.

"Don't push me friend, you don't know-"

"What? Who you are?" He laughed and paced towards her again, a smirk creeping on his face. "I know who you are. That poor scholarship student everyone's talking about. What? Was your mom too busy whoring around that she couldn't even buy you decent pair of shoes." She heard the plate slip and felt the rice dish hit her loafer but as her blood pumped with adrenaline and righteous indignation that slight went unnoticed. Her other foot shot out and caught Jared in the left knee right before he turned away. He bent over in surprise like she knew he would and Janie pulled back, planted her feet, and threw solid right hook into his left jawbone.

He hit the floor in shock, staring up at her with wide brown eyes full of alarm. His friends didn't even move, they all stared at her like she was ant before a giant asking for death.

"Say what you want about me asshole, but no one talks about my mother." She stood over him as he continued to blubber unintelligent words and hold his jaw. "If you want a fight, you've got it. I'm not afraid of a little boy who only has his parent's money to back up his convictions." Janie turned and started pushing Minnie towards the exit.

"Oh," she turned back one more time as Jared finally started to pull himself off the floor. "And at least I can earn my own way in this world." Janie dragged the shocked Minnie behind her as the entire lunch room stared and the fuming Jared got to his feet.

"This isn't over girl."

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as I continue this story its probably going to involve a lot of elements from Hana Yori Dango in place of Boys Before Flowers references. If anyone has any notes or ideas please review! Thank you! :D


	3. Chapter 3

"I went too far this time Raj."

"Anyone could have told you that."

"Not helpful."

"Sorry, but I don't think anyone can help you now."

"Ugh," Janie threw her body on to the counter in front of Raj slamming her head on his books. "Why can't I keep my mouth shut!" She still couldn't believe that she had punched Jared in the face, Minnie had been so shaken she had simply gone home. Janie continued throughout the day as the school watched and waited to see what the F4 would do to her. By the end of the day, nothing had happened which only made her more anxious.

"What am I going to do?!" Her voice was muffled by the books and Raj simply patted her head before pushing it off so he could read the text underneath.

"I already warned you, it's all on you now little sister."

"So not helpful." But he was right, Janie had done more than necessary to defend her friend. She should have just grabbed Minnie and ran but that would have been too simple. By the time she had gotten home she was exhausted. Janie had met her family in the back corner of the Laundromat where the kids did homework and Su-wan folded laundry for the drop-off service.

Janie had tried to forget about the day but all Darren and Jack wanted to talk about was JAA. Even May was focused on Janie's every word in her own quiet way. It just made her frustrated so in retreat she had gone to visit Raj hoping he would have a solution but he only solidified what a terrible mistake she had made.

"I wish I could take it back." She whispered squatting in front of the counter and running her hands through her hair.

"What? The punch?"

"No! Everything." Janie flopped on the floor and Raj leaned over the counter with sympathy etched on his face. "I wish I had never applied for JAA."

She heard Raj sigh and circle the counter, he walked to the back of the store and returned with a nutty buddy ice cream cone. Kneeling down next to her he grabbed her hand and placed the cold treat in it.

"On the house. And remember, if anyone can teach those boys a lesson, it's a poor Korean American with a mean right hook." Janie smiled despite herself and ate the ice cream in silence as Raj returned to his books. When she finished she gave Raj a hug and headed home.

If there was one thing Raj was good for, it was sound advice. She had been bothering him since 6th grade when he had seemed so worldly and beyond her as a JAA student. He had been kind to her and his father had let her work under the table around Christmas so they could afford presents for the kids. He was right, Janie felt empowered. She wasn't afraid of them, they had messed with the wrong girl.

_I'll be ready for whatever they throw at me. Janie Suzanna Doe does not back down_.

* * *

"Who does she think she is?!" Jared was still fuming as he sat in the armchair located in the entertainment room used by himself and the rest of F4 in his wing of house. Jackson simply shrugged and continued with his game of solitaire while Ian circled the pool table mid game.

"Calm down man, Benny will be back soon." Ian didn't look up from his shot even when Benicio came bursting through the door a few moments after he finished speaking.

"I return victorious!" He was grinning and holding a tan folder aloft above his head as he strode across the large room to meet Jared in the circle of chairs by the fireplace. Sitting down he tossed the folder to his eager friend while straightening his gray tie and black jacket. "Jane Suzanna Doe, 17 years old, goes by Janie. Lives above a Laundromat owned by her mother, Su-wan Doe age 36, originally Su-wan Kang. Her name was changed after giving birth to Janie. She immigrated to America from South Korea at 19 while 5 months pregnant with Janie. She has four other children. They are May Lynn age 14, Darren Mark age 10, Jack Tyler age 10 and James Arthur, known as Jimmy age 16 months." Jared nodded and flipped through the folder which included not only the summary Benny had provided but pictures to accompany.

As soon as the incident in the cafeteria had taken place Jared had sent Benny to find out more information on his new enemy. With sources that could not be named and a keen eye for tracking down information there was no person or event that Benicio could not retrieve a solid history on. It didn't hurt that his memory was nearly perfect and once information was learned, it stayed.

"Su-wan has never married and their financial situation is hazardous at best. Her bank account may as well be full of moths and her credit is in the tank. Janie works part time at a bakery two blocks from her home called Angel Cakes. Her childhood friend Gail Chance, age 16, works there with her on the weekends."

Jackson's game had paused as Benny dished out the information like he was reciting a recipe. Even Ian was nodding as he lazily hit balls across the table. Jared remained engrossed as he examined Janie's school photo from 10th grade. There was a school photo for each of the kids and a picture of Su wan holding Jimmy taken through the Laundromat window.

"Why do they look different?" Jared was comparing the photo of May to the photo of Su wan and Jimmy.

"Different fathers. They play no role in their lives but I can gather more on them if you'd like." Jared shook his head and examined the photo of the Laundromat and apartments.

"How big is the apartment?"

"Two bedrooms, one bath with a kitchen connected to the living room."

"How the hell do they all fit?" Benny laughed as he lounged back on the couch.

"The poor are a resourceful breed." Jared nodded and put the folder down as he leaned back as well.

"Doesn't matter, if she's this poor she won't last long. First, pass out her cell phone number so we can-"

"No cell phone."

"What?"

"She doesn't have a cell phone." Jared was shocked, in fact everyone had looked up at that new morsel of information. "None of them have one. The only phone is in the Laundromat."

"Seriously? Well, never mind then. Just do the usually. Issue the card tomorrow." Benny nodded and got up to join Ian in his game.

"Janie Suzanna Doe, tomorrow you'll regret the day you crossed me." Jared crossed his arms smugly. He glanced at Jackson for approval but he was back in the game of solitaire pondering not his next move, but Janie's.

* * *

Backpack slung over both shoulders, black loafers scrubbed clean, Janie was ready for whatever the F4 had waiting for her. She was standing across the street and once the traffic dispersed she walked across and onto campus. As soon as she hit the driveway Janie picked up her speed but kept her head high. Going directly into the main building she practically jogged up the stairs and went right so she could drop off her lunch pail in her locker.

Spinning her combination Janie felt like something was wrong, pausing and looking back there was no traffic in the hall way. It was eerie and she knew it was not a good sign. After popping the lock she slowly opened the door and attached to the top shelf at eye level was a rectangular, red card with F4 written across it in cursive script.

"Good God." Janie ripped the card off the shelf, tore it in half, and threw it on the ground. Dropping her lunch in her locker she slammed the door and practically stomped to her first class. When she opened the door she once again was met with no one. At this point there should have been other students but Janie was alone. Undeterred she decided to simply sit in her desk, but there was problem with that plan. The desk was gone.

"What the hell?" She looked around the room and nothing else was amiss but the desk and chair were nowhere. "Well this can't be good." Janie left the room to see if she could find a janitor's room with a spare desk. Wondering down the hallway everything was still quiet but she was having no luck finding any type of closet or any other student. In desperation, she headed back to the entry way hoping there would be someone in the front office willing to help.

As she descended the grand staircase and prepared to turn something outside the propped doors caught her eye. Moving towards the entrance in disbelief Janie saw a desk and chair sitting in the main driveway perfectly fine and unguarded. Some part of her mind registered that it was most likely a trap but another part knew that she couldn't avoid whatever the day would bring forever. She took a deep breath, gripped the straps of her backpack, and headed out the door.

It was still quiet but Janie kept her eyes focused on the desk sitting innocently by itself. She was about halfway to it when she started to hear movement behind her but she simply kept moving. It was until she connected with the desk and saw the deep markings carved onto its flat top that she worked up the strength to turn and face her followers. As she did, a stream of water hit her directly in the face.

Gasping and stumbling onto the ground Janie tried to cover her face from the gushing water that was soaking her. Her mind heard the laughter and sensed that it wasn't just one person nearby. Once the water stopped abruptly she wiped off her eyes and stood up to take in the situation.

She was surrounded, her whole class circled her and the desk while other students she didn't recognize hung back enjoying the sport. Janie found the student holding the hose with a smirk on his face. "Seriously," she asked taking a step forward, "is that all you've got." The student continued to grin, as well as the other students which Janie didn't understand until she heard a rustle and felt something get dumped over her head. She turned to take a swing at the assailant but they were already backing away and she couldn't see with the powder clinging to the water coated over her face.

More laughter erupted as more items were chucked at her that she couldn't identify. Janie tried to wipe her eyes but it was futile as more sticky and unsavory things were poured from buckets over her, all she could do was take off her back pack and shelter it between her arms. Janie wasn't one for defeat but she knew when she was beaten, not for good just for the moment. She waited until the assault of products stopped and the laughter started to die before once again clearing her eyes off. Then she started laughing.

The crowd grew silent as Janie laughed and placed her chair and backpack on top of her desk. "You guys are a riot, but seriously, this is the best you've got." Janie allowed her eyes to sweep over the stunned crowd who were shuffling and looking at each other in confusion. She eventually found what she was looking for. One of the students, a scrawny boy with wide glasses was filming the scene with determination.

"Hey!" She pointed at the student and he looked up, startled. "Is that for Jared?" The boy looked at his neighbors for guidance but they just ignored him. Finally, he looked back at Janie and nodded slightly. Like a bullet being set loose she stormed towards the boy who started to back away and grabbed his shaking hand holding the camera as she looked directly into the lens.

"Listen up asshole, if you want to fight then why don't you face me yourself and stop playing these childish games, because I guarantee you." She backed up but remained in the frame, sweeping her hands over her ruined uniform. "This, being treated like this is nothing new to me. Hear that," now she was addressing the crowd. "Bring it on, do your worst. I'm not afraid of your little stunts. If this is all you've got then you better just retire early because unless you want to step it up, you're not gonna succeed at intimidating me. And I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Grabbing the underside of her desk, Janie began dragging it back towards the school and wasn't surprised when no one attempted to block her way. The crowd dispersed and presumably headed to class as Janie began the arduous process of lifting her desk up the main staircase. By the time she got to her class she was late but she kicked the door open and dragged the desk in behind her. The teacher, an older gentleman in his 50's with an affinity for sweater vests and bow ties gaped at her.

"Sorry for being late. My desk was dirty so I took it outside to clean it up." The teacher glanced at her ruined uniform and then at her classmates who were suddenly very interested in their textbooks. He knew what had happened and a part of Janie hoped he would say something but he only nodded and gestured for her to take her desk back. She did and thought on how it wasn't just the student body under F4's influence. Once seated, Janie had trouble focusing on the English lesson. Instead she was identifying the substances on her soiled uniform. Flour for sure, then vinegar, maple syrup, maybe eggs, and a few things she couldn't identify. But it wasn't her uniform that concerned Janie. Her hand tightened as she stared at the carved markings on her desk. Gook, zipper-head, slant, chink, bitch. _Bastards,_ she thought,_ they don't know what humiliation is_.

* * *

Jared was practically jumping in his seat waiting for the freshmen to return with a video of the first assault on his new, favorite enemy. Ian, Benny and Jackson sat with him in their school club room reserved exclusively for them. It was equipped with a TV, game systems and a desk for their laptops. At the moment they were sitting in the circle of chairs in front of the wall mounted TV. Ian was telling Benny about his date from the night before and Jackson was leisurely reading a book. Only Jared was all energy.

"I can't wait to see how she reacted. It's gonna be great." Jackson glanced at Jared but continued to read as no one replied to his one person conversation. Once the door finally opened and the freshman walked in nervously looking down Jared practically tackled him to get the camera and the student quickly retreated from the room. Jackson was the only one who noted the other student's unusual behavior. Typically when someone was invited into the F4's room they tried to linger as long as possible, not run without saying a word. He closed his book and gave his attention to the TV that Jared was fumbling with trying to connect the USB for the camera.

Once it was started, Ian and Benny took a break to watch as the screen showed Janie emerge from the school and arrive at her desk followed by the water hose. Jared let out a "whoop" and clapped as they watched the buckets of food items get poured over Janie's head while she clutched her navy Jansport backpack in her arms. Once it was over Jared almost turned it off, but froze once she marched at the camera asking about him. They all stared transfixed as she made her declaration and dragged the desk away. Jackson tried to hide his smirk as he picked up his book. Ian and Benny had glanced at each other skeptically as Ian got up to stand next to Jared who was staring at the TV screen paused on Janie dragging the desk through the crowd.

"You okay man," he asked as he patted Jared on the back.

"Yeah," Jared finally looked away from the TV and stared at Ian. "What the hell is she?"

* * *

"Oh man," Janie was on the roof of the school desperately running her hands over her stained uniform. She had kept up her disinterested attitude successfully all day but now that she needed to go home she realized that a stained uniform wouldn't go unnoticed by Su-wan. "Those bastards, playing their damn games. If I see the F4 in person I won't let them get away." Janie slumped to the ground in the corner of the roof. Resting her head in her hands. She tried to breathe deeply, which always relaxed her, but she couldn't take her mind off going home. Janie had finally got a chance to look at herself in a mirror after lunch. She was covered in flour and stickiness. All she could do was wash her face, her fingers wouldn't pass through her tangled mess of hair. Along with that, Minnie hadn't returned to school and Janie had no way of contacting her. Once her breathing and racing thoughts were finally under control she opened her eyes slowly, the jutting room that held the stairs was straight ahead. In desperation she had run up here hoping to get away from everyone to collect her thoughts. She hadn't counted on the shoes peeking out on the other side of the stairs.

"Is someone there?" Janie leaned forward and slowly got to her feet as the other person let out a sigh and did the same. Stepping out from behind the stairs, looking bored was Jackson Harlow. "Oh my God."

Jackson tipped his head jostling his hair as he walked towards her, a book dangling in his hand by his black pants. "What happened to you?"

Janie bristled as he stopped in front of her. "Like you don't know? It was your card in my locker." He nodded and looked at her uniform.

"Why haven't you changed then?" She stared at him, trying to see if he was mocking her or genuinely curious.

"I don't have anything to change in to. I'm taking a study hall instead of gym so I wouldn't have to buy a uniform. Could have used one today."

"Want to borrow one?" Janie looked him in the eyes as he waited for a response.

"No thanks." Pushing past him she headed for the door.

"Why not?" Turning back he was staring at her, a small tremor of confusion rippling across his passive face.

"I may not have a lot of things going for me, but I have my pride and I won't take pity from someone who helped cause this disaster to happen." He nodded.

"What do you have going for you?" Janie smirked.

"20/20 vision." She heard him laugh as she opened the door to the stairs.

"I'm Jackson."

"I know!" Her response echoed in the hallway as she bounded down the stairs trying not to smile as she thought about his odd behavior and blunt way of speaking. Jackson was smiling though, crossing his arms over his gray pleated sweater he let the book press against his chest as he glanced to the corner of the roof. Still grinning, he bent over and picked up the stained backpack.

"So much for 20/20 vision."

* * *

Janie was still quietly beating her head against the subway window muttering a litany of Korean curses. She had forgotten her backpack on the roof. By the time she realized it she was already on the train home. By the time she got off, took one back, and returned to the roof her bag was gone. She had searched for it desperately, checking everywhere in the school just in case someone had hidden it as part of another joke from the F4. By the time she gave up and got back on the first train going home it was late. Now, sitting on the second train of her journey it was already past nine which meant that the Laundromat was closed and her mother would be furious.

At her stop, she jumped off and ran up the stairs hoping to make up for lost time. In her rush, she hadn't paid attention to her surrondings and didn't notice the black Bentley parked behind the subway stop. In fact, she didn't notice the three JAA students ducking in the alley she was crossing until one of them grabbed her around the waist and threw her backwards.

Hitting the ground Janie tried to push up but felt a shoe connect with her rib sending her tumbling into a brick wall and knocking the wind solidly out of her lungs. She tried to assess the situation but her body was slow to respond as she gasped for breath. All she knew was that there were three guys in JAA uniforms coming at her and the closest one grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her up saying "Thought you'd find this a little more intimidating," as he backhanded her across the face. Going down again Janie hit the pavement while her mind caught up. As another one grabbed her upper arms from behind and lifted her up she threw her head back into his face and felt it connect with a solid crack. He cried out and let go of her arms in time for her to aim a kick at attacker number two who was still staring at his friend until her foot sailed between his legs. She connected, and he doubled over as Janie began to turn looking for guy number three. She didn't see him but once again she was picked up from behind and hurled back against the wall.

Slamming into it again she began to drag herself up but her attacker threw a few more kicks into her stomach before striking her in the face again. She could barely breathe as she struggled to get away and defend herself. It took a second to register the motorcycle sound getting louder but once it was echoing in the alley the assault stopped and Janie slumped to the ground.

She heard the three men retreat, apologizing for something, but she was still huddled against the wall grasping her ribs that were starting to ache more thoroughly in protest. Janie heard someone approaching and glanced over to watch a pair of sneakers, black pants and her back pack as they came to rest next her.

"That's my bag." Her voice was strained but she lifted her head and met the confused stare of Jackson Harlow.

"You forgot it." Dropping the bag in front of her he crouched down and grabbed her shoulders pulling her into a sitting position as she grunted in protest. "Guess your vision's not that great."

Janie felt herself smile until she tasted the blood in her mouth. She lifted her hand to her lip and knew it was split. Her mother wouldn't miss that. Worse though, she had truly been in danger. As proud as she was of her ability to protect herself today it wasn't enough. Some days, being short and feisty didn't win out over strength and numbers.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Janie swallowed her pride and stared at the bemused Jackson.

"For saving me, please don't make me say it again." He shook his head and stood up reaching a hand down. She grasped it and her back pack as he dragged her to her feet.

"I was just returning your bag." Jackson turned and headed back to the motorcycle parked just inside the entrance of the alley. Janie gripped her ribs and bag as she stumbled after him.

"Jackson, wait." He stradled the bike and looked at her passively as he grabbed a black helmet hanging off the handle bar. "I did mean it, really."

Jackson nodded and put on the helmet as he leaned forward to start the bike. She backed up a few steps and watched him rev and drive down the quiet street. Once he was gone she slung the back pack over one shoulder and walked home not looking forward to the conversation waiting there.

After slowly climbing the stairs she pushed the door open hoping that by some off chance they had all gone to bed. Instead, all of them, excluding Jimmy, were sitting around the coffee table playing a game of Go Fish. As soon as they saw her the twins gaped and May covered her mouth with her hands. Su-wan stood and walked towards her taking in the stained uniform and broken lip.

"_What happened here_?" Su-wan spoke quickly in Korean as she continued to look at Janie's dishelved figure.

_"Umma, it was just a joke. It's fine."_

_ "Ani, this is more than that."_

_ "I told you it's nothing-"_

"_Ya!_" All the kids started at the rise in their mother's tone. "_Don't lie to me."_

_ "What do you want me to say Umma? Things are not going so well at school? How am I suppose to say that to them?"_Janie gestured to the kids who stared in confusion as they always did when Janie and Su-wan switched to Korean during arguments.

_"I expect the truth."_

Janie scoffed and dropped her bag. _"The truth? What good will that do? The truth is it's a rich school and I'm a poor, Korean girl who no one cares about. What more truth do you need?"_

Su-wan's hands reached out and cupped Janie's face delicately before she could pull away. _"I need to know who hurt my precious daughter, and why?"_ Janie felt the tears bubble in the corner of her eyes and saw the same thing reflected in her mother's.

_"I don't know Umma. I just don't."_ Janie sank to the ground as Su-wan enveloped her in a gripping hug. It wasn't like Janie to buckle and cry so easily but after such a day she felt no shame in clinging to her mother and siblings as she relayed what had been happening at the school. She changed clothes and May dutifully washed her uniform while Su-wan took a comb threw her soiled hair and the twins demonstrated how to fend off an attacker, which only ended with them wrestling on the floor. By the time they all got to bed she was exhausted but comforted by her family's love, curling up in bed she stared at the ceiling and thought about her next move.

She had to face Jared, there was no way around it. Getting the school to throw food was one thing, getting a group of boys to attack someone in an alley was another. And how did they know where she lived? Janie needed to find that out fast. Possibly even more concerning was why Jackson Harlow was showing such kindness to her? Wasn't she his enemy by default since he was friends with Jared?

Janie wasn't sure of anything, only that drowsiness from the day was creeping on her. Rolling towards the wall she shut her eyes and was surprised when a certain pair of crisp blue ones were the last things she thought of before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Author's notes: Thanks for reading! Sorry if this isn't my best, I'm knee deep in finals week at school so I probably won't be able to update again for a couple weeks.

Thank you to my reviewers! You guys are so encouraging and I loved the feedback. I'm happy to see that the things people want from this story are things I had already planned on including.

One question, should Benicio get a love interest? I'm planning on giving Ian and Gail's story more attention as well as giving Benicio a bigger role but I've been wondering if he should have any romantic interest. Thoughts? Opinions? All are welcome. Thank ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Janie steps pounded down the hallway of the school, the other students were parting around her and she was keeping her eyes peeled. So far nothing had happened to her but she was determined to confront Jared before class. Even more pertinent she needed to find his friend.

"Aha," Down the hallway, laughing and walking leisurely in street clothes were Ian and Benicio. Charging through the crowd she stopped in front of them to their startled looks.

"Woah," Ian looked her up and down as Benny smirked behind him. "We meet at last. Janie right? How's your day going? You don't look well." Her hand shot up in front of him in a stop motion.

"Save it, I'm not here for you." Moving a step closer to a confused Benny she pointed her finger accusingly at him. "I don't care how you got my address but you need to stop handing it out now."

He gawked at her half laughing as Ian shrugged in confusion. "Senorita, what makes you think that _I_ have your address."

"Don't play dumb, I hear enough gossip to know that you're the one in the group who supplies the information. Now, I don't care how you got it but you better keep it to your damn self." Benny's smirk was fading.

"Your fights not with me, and you didn't say why you think I have your address?"

"Because the three morons who jumped me last night could not have been clever enough to figure it out themselves." Ian and Benny shared a confused look but didn't say anything. Janie didn't wait for them to respond.

"Now, where the hell is he?"

* * *

Jared was still lounging in a chair by the fireplace when Janie kicked down the door and barged in. He started climbing out of his seat and tried to speak as she marched towards him.

"What are you-"

"Enough!" Janie shoved him back down into his chair and leaned over him, arms braced against the armrests looking at him at eye level. "When I asked if you wanted a fight I meant one on one, you and me, not your little lackeys while you sat at home doing God knows what."

Jared was still staring at her as she waited for a response. He glanced at Ian and Benny who had followed in behind her but they looked just as confused as he felt.

"First, one question," She nodded as he held up one finger, then pointed at her bruised cheek and split lip. "What happened to your face?"

Janie dropped her head forward in shock before standing up and planting her hands on her hips. "Seriously? Are you that tactless? Your goons bounced it off the pavement."

"What?" He started forward and stood up towering over her. "Listen, I don't have any goons and I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't, they jumped me last night no doubt at your command after your boyfriend gave them my home address." Jared's jaw dropped along with Benny's, only Ian seemed to still be finding the humor in the situation.

"Next time, do the deed yourself or don't bother doing it all. Seriously, why don't you grow a pair?" With that said Janie spun and marched out the door leaving the three men in a state of disbelief that they did not often experience.

"What the hell just happened!?" Jared slumped back into the chair in shock as Ian and Benny took the seats across him.

"I don't know man, but that girl is hilarious!" Ian was still laughing even after Benny punched him in the arm.

"It's not funny, I don't like being accused of things I didn't do." Benny crossed his arms and looked to Jared for a response.

"Me neither, did you give her address out to anyone?"

"No, I thought you left it on the desk," Benny pointed to the desk across the room. "but I didn't hand it out." Jared stood up and crossed to the desk. The folder of material about Janie and her family that Jared had brought to school was still their but as he sifted through them he saw that the photo of the Laundromat and the sheet with her address were missing.

"Someone must have taken them." He turned back to Benny and Ian. "Figure it out."

* * *

The marks on Janie's desk stared up at her as she tried to concentrate on her class. Not only that, but on her way to first period the other students had slapped post-its on her back as she traveled down the hallway. She was reluctant to see what they said. The laughter and sneers it was bringing was not a good sign.

At lunch Janie finally got a glimpse of Minnie, she must have returned that morning. Sitting up in her seat she raised her hand in greeting as Minni looked her way. When Minnie saw her, she stopped, clutching her tray of food and looking down she veered off to the other corner of the cafeteria. Letting her hand drop down, Janie returned to her lunch, glancing across at Minnie who looked not only lonely but very disappointed by her food.

By the end of the day, Janie was exhausted but detoured up to the roof to remove the post-its. She hadn't wanted the other students to get any joy out of watching her remove and read them so she simply let them be all day. Now, in the chilly air she removed her jacket letting her thin dress shirt brace her against the wind.

"God damn bastards." The post-its reflected her desk. Racial slurs and general insults. She started yanking them off her jacket mumbling angrily under her breath.

"It used to be so quiet up here." She froze, looking up, she watched Jackson once again emerge from the other side of the roof entrance holding a new book and a bored expression. The sight of him made her heart skip for unknown reasons as she tried to compose herself and push her hair out of her face.

"I didn't know you were up here." He nodded and casually strolled up next to her looking down at the notes. Pointing a finger at one of the post-its he asked.

"What does that mean?" His finger was resting on _zipperhead_, she yanked it off and crumpled it throwing it into her pile.

"I honestly don't know."

"Hmm." He didn't say anything else as she quietly ripped the remaining notes off and replaced the jacket. Reaching a hand up he ran it through his hair watching her straighten the newly patched elbows, courtesy of the fight from the night before. After she finished straightening she looked up and caught him watching her.

"He didn't do it." Janie sighed and walked towards the edge of the roof.

"Why do you say that?" Jackson followed her and leaned against the wall.

"Not his style, what he does may be wrong but he doesn't go past a certain point."

"How do you know that?" Janie faced him as he continued to stare into the distance. "The kind of person he is, he just doesn't seem good at all." Jackson looked at her, frowning.

"We've been friends for a long time, he's never been perfect but I think if you knew more you'd understand why. My point is," he turned completely towards her placing a hand on her shoulder, "last night was not something he would do." Janie's heart was pounding as she stared at Jackson. His eyes were such a striking blue that she felt naked under their gaze. Still, he seemed oblivious to her reaction so she just shrugged him off and looked away.

"Whatever. I'll see you around." Walking towards the exit she heard him grunt in acknowledgement as she pulled open the door and headed down the stairs. She didn't know why he was affecting her so strongly but she didn't have time for it. That's what she told herself as she headed home trying to shake his calm face and bright eyes out of her mind.

* * *

At the bakery that night, Janie finished recounting everything to a very shocked Gail who looked on the verge of tears the whole time. When she finished, Gail sprung on her in a gripping hug.

"Woah, calm down!" Janie tried to pry her off but Gail was holding her firmly.

"I'm so sorry Janie!"

"Gail, I'm fine now. Please calm down." Gail finally relinquished her grip on Janie but continued to look concerned.

"I just feel so bad, how can they be so cruel?"

"They're not all bad. Jackson, the one I keep running into on the roof, he actually seems pretty nice." Janie paused remembering the way he looked earlier in the day. "And anyway, he says Pullman wouldn't have done it. He doesn't seem like someone who would lie but I'm still not sure what to think."

Gail was paused in deep thought twisting the end of her braided red hair when the sound of a phone ringing in the baking portion of the shop drew their attention. After a short pause shouting began followed by a long string of curses as destruction seemed to erupt from the back room. Janie and Gail shared a quizzical look and then Gail headed hesitantly towards the entrance. Pushing the swinging door open Gail called into the back.

"Eve? Is everything okay?" Gail drifted through the doorway as Janie listened to the string of shouting that sent a frazzled Gail hustling back to the front.

"What's up?" Gail shook her head and clutched her hands nervously in front of her.

"That wedding coming up cancelled their order." Another crash echoed from the back. Gail dropped her voice to a whisper. "It was a really high end client, said they were worried about how capable she was."

"Damnit, she was gonna pay me to go with her." Gail sighed sadly and started wiping down the counter but after a few moments paused.

"So," she turned to face Janie, "what are you going to do now?"

"I've really only got one thing planned for sure."

* * *

Janie was having a stare down with her mother while the twins and May watched anxiously from the door and Jimmy watched happily from the floor.

"_Umma, I really have to go somewhere today."_

"_Then take him with you."_

"_Please Umma, can't you take him?"_

"_Ani, he'll be too busy. I have to go to the student teacher conferences and you won't even tell me what you're doing." _

Janie hesitated and Su-wan smiled in triumph. "Good, we'll see you later." Su-wan led the other kids out of the apartment as Jimmy waved goodbye from the floor. Turning on the smiling child Janie plastered a big grin on her face.

"Let's do this kid."

Janie stopped at the corner market to pick up a few supplies she needed for her task. It wasn't Raj working but his father Amir, who smiled happily and babbled at Jimmy in his heavy, Indian accent. Saying good bye she slung her full, stained backpack over her shoulder as she gazed down at Jimmy who was slung in his carrier over her front. He was getting a little big for the carrier but she still enjoyed carrying him whenever she had to take him somewhere.

After jumping on her usual subway route she arrived at school around noon and thankfully the gates and main building were still open despite the lack of classes. It was an in service day throughout the city but unlike her siblings Janie didn't have to use the day for parent teacher conferences. The school was eerily quiet as she walked through the halls but she continued until she found her class. Once there she deposited Jimmy at the front of the room with a Tupperware of cheerios and a few toy cars. He happily toddled around taking in the new environment before refocusing on his toys.

Once she was convinced he was content, Janie walked between the rows with her bag and set her eyes on her desk.

"Alright desk, you've met your match." After one diaper change, two paint jobs, and a quick stroll around the roof Janie was done and Jimmy was exhausted. She saved the dozing child for last as she gathered her things and slung them on her back.

Shushing him quietly she picked up Jimmy who was still fighting sleep and laid him against her chest as she buckled the carrier around him. His fingers gripped her dark hair as his drooping mouth rested against her shoulder. She honestly didn't mind. She loved her brother like she loved all her siblings. The quiet moments when they cuddled up safe in her arms were well worth the early mornings and dirty diapers.

Leaving the school she let her mind wander, thinking about visiting Gail who would also be off from school. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she heard a slight movement emerging from outside her field of vision.

"What are you doing here?" Janie turned as Jared Pullman continued walking towards her from the office area. He was dressed in black pants with a matching black dress shirt left unbuttoned at the top. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he approached her, dark eyes taking her in.

"I don't answer to you Pullman." He froze, anger rippling through his body that he was trying to control.

"Hey, I was just asking. What's that?" Janie laughed as Jared started towards her again pointing at a very sleepy Jimmy.

"Seriously? You've never seen a toddler before?" Jared tried to laugh but it was unconvincing.

"Ha, of course I have." He peered at Jimmy who was staring at him through half lids. "Like on TV and stuff."

Janie couldn't help but smile more. "Wow, you really are useless." She started walking again and Jared followed her out the main doors.

"You didn't answer me, why are you here?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I had something to take care of. Don't bother asking what, I won't tell you."

"Fine."

"Actually," Janie turned on him as he took a startled step back. "Why are you here? Checking on your stomping grounds?" Jared smirked as she looked past her.

"Just taking care of some matters."

"Yeah, okay, whatever." Janie headed towards the gates as Jared watched her go trying to remain aloof but his mind was slow catching up to his actions and he was moving after her.

"Hey, wait up." Janie had made it to the sidewalk outside the gates and despite her best instincts saying to keep going she paused. Jimmy had just started breathing softly indicating that he had drifted to sleep and Janie waited for Jared to catch up.

"What?"

"Do you still think it was me?"

"Think what was you?"

"The thing with your face."

Janie stifled a laugh as she grinned sarcastically at him. "Much more tactful this time, well done."

"I'm serious." And he was, Janie saw something akin to seriousness in his eyes as he waited for a response.

"Then maybe."

"I didn't." he didn't flinch, just stared down at her waiting for a response. Janie tried to look disinterested but she found herself believing his words.

"Okay." He nodded in satisfaction , looking smug and making her regret her answer.

"Need a ride?" Janie had already looked past him in annoyance but her eyes snapped back to meet his.

"What?"

"A ride? I could take you home, as a sign of good faith."

"Yeah, no thanks." He looked offended. "Why not?"

"Because I find it very hard to believe that a man who has never met a toddler would be capable of transporting one." Jared stared at her in genuine confusion. Frustrated she pointed at the sleeping Jimmy.

"Hello! Child, car seat? Ring any bells?" His face finally lit up in understanding as he started nodding furiously and she joined in.

"Ah, I see." Looking down, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and punched a speed dial button. Janie watched curiously as he waited for an answer.

"Anderson? Yeah, I'm at JAA. I need you to bring me a car seat, now. For a toddler." Janie gaped at him as he eyed Jimmy. "I dunno, normal size?"

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down." Janie grabbed the phone out of Jared's hand and spoke quickly into the receiver. "Yo, cancel that order stat Anderson." Janie slid the phone off and shoved it into Jared's chest.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but I'm not gonna let you drop over a hundred bucks just so you can give me a ride."

"What? That's not bad." Janie continued to gape as Jared looked unphased.

"Look Pullman, I don't take charity-"

"And I don't see what the-"

"Nope!" Janie placed one hand over Jared's mouth and pointed a finger at his face with the other as Jared's heart began to pound. "I'm officially done with you for today. I have reached my limit of whatever brand of stupidity and odd behavior you function on." Jared remained motionless as Janie gave him one last exasperated look and walked past him. His heat was still pounding and the warmth of her hand lingered on his mouth. The ring of his phone brought him back to reality. Answering, he heard  
Anderson's fervent voice.

"Sir, are you alright? What's going on?" Jared's other hand moved to rest over his heart that was still racing uncontrollably.

"I'm not sure."

* * *

Janie sat on the subway watching Jimmy as he slept peacefully to the gentle rocking of the train. She still didn't understand what Jared had been playing at with the abrupt offer but she was glad to be going home. Resting a hand on Jimmy's head she kissed him softly and leaned back. _What have I gotten myself into with these people_?

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the man on the subway who had been following her since the main gates of JAA. Janie didn't notice his glances or the camera that had snapped photos of her. All she knew was that something was changing and she wasn't sure if she was ready for what was coming.

* * *

Jared was standing in the school cafeteria, he didn't know why. There were no tables and no chairs, a deafening silence filling the room. Then, he heard a sound behind him, spinning around he watched as a figure emerged from the shadows. Stepping into the soft light in bare feet and a flowing black dress that clung delicately to her slim frame was Janie Doe.

"What are you doing here?" She shrugged and continued to walk towards him, running her hand over her black hair draped on her shoulder.

"Don't ask me, I go where I please." Janie began to circle around him like a predator as he followed her steps. Her narrow eyes were rimmed in dark shadow that made them look a little larger, her lips were painted a stark, cold, red. It occurred to him that he had never seen her with any make up. The thought awoke words in him.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what?"

"You know what, don't play stupid." He wanted to move but his feet were glued to the floor. She was laughing and looking around the room, but not at him. Jared's pulse was racing. He felt like he would burst if he had to keep watching her taunt him.

"Would you just stop?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so!" She didn't flinch at his outburst that echoed through the still room, just glanced at him for a moment before continuing in her circle and flitting looks.

"Damn you, I don't think I've ever hated someone so much."

"Is it hate?" She finally paused and turned looking him straight in the eye. He couldn't look away as she why walked towards him slowly. Stopping in front of him she reached a hand up and rested it on his chest, right above his pounding heart. She looked down at it for a second, than up threw her lashes into his startled eyes. "Is hate the reason you can't stop thinking about me?"

Jared awoke with a startled cry, hand gripping his night shirt as he gasped for air. "What the hell?" he exclaimed looking at the clock on his night stand that read 3:42. Lying back down he tried to slow his breathing but he was wide awake and the image of Janie Doe circling him was still playing over and over again in his mind.

* * *

Author's note: I'M SORRY! I just finished finals and got this out as soon as I could, I hope it was worth your wait. I realize this chapter really diverged from the original storylines but I always thought the two of them needed a little more interaction before any love declarations got made. Should return to the more familiar in chapters ahead. Hope you enjoy! I'll try to update faster for the next chapter.

Please review! I always appreciate it. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you think it means?"

"I think you're overthinking what it means."

"Be serious Raj."

"I am." He finally looked up, as his hand hovered over his book ready to turn the page. "I seriously think he was just trying to be nice. Maybe he's just not good at it."

"No way." Janie swatted her hand in front of her face in dispute. "He's playing at something."

Gently flipping the page Raj shook his head. "Think what you want. I think you're just irritated because you like this other guy."

"What?! You're high! Hugs not drugs Raj!" Flustered Janie turned on her heel and walked quickly to the door as Raj called after her.

"I think the lady protests too much!"

Janie tried to block out Raj's words. Both ideas, Jared actually trying to be nice and her being interested in Jackson, were equally ridiculous. Or at least unacceptable. Already dressed for school with her bag bouncing on her back she walked towards the subway station. Her head was down reviewing her interactions with the two men over the last few days, lost in thought she almost collided with a man standing at the subway entrance.

"Oh, sorry." She stepped to the side to move around him but he moved with her blocking her path. Taking a cautionary step back she got a better look at him. Tall, bulky, Caucasian, with a military haircut and his large frame shoved into a high end black suit with matching black glasses. Janie was debating whether she should try to push past him or run to the next stop when strong arms wrapped around her from behind pining her arms down. The cry of distress about to burst forth was cut off by a cloth placed solidly over her mouth.

Janie stared kicking and fighting the best she could but whatever was on the cloth was making her hazy as the ground spun upwards and the world went black.

The first thing she felt was a tingling in her fingers which were resting on something smooth. There was a sweet, flowery smell in the air that was unfamiliar enough to pull her out of the fog clouding her brain. Janie finally opened her eyes, staring at the ornate ceiling above her head as she grunted in confusion.

Pushing up on her elbows she got a look of the room as her eyes began to refocus. A small sound of alarm drifted out of her mouth as she realized how ridiculously well-furnished it was. She had been laying on a couch, that made her think of psychiatric chair, pushed into a corner by a window that reached from ceiling to floor. The wall across from her was lined with old books and expensive trinkets. The wall itself was a dull blue with dark wood finish on the base boards.

It was only when Janie swung her feet to the floor that she realized she was no longer in her school uniform. Instead, her feet were in black heels with straps around the ankles. Her hands ran over the black dress silk dress she was wearing to her surprise. It was plain, with a black ribbon cinching it at her waist and it was sleeveless exposing her pale skin.

Standing up unsteadily she watched her hair, which had been braided when she left the house, fall in soft curls over her shoulders. Janie moved across the room to a mirror standing in the corner, marveling at the change in her appearance. She looked and felt like a different person, she even had make up brushed lightly around her eyes with a soft gloss on her lips. Pausing in her inspection she noticed a small, folded piece of white paper taped to the mirror's frame.

Taking the paper in her hand she slowly unfolded it and read the words on the page. _Turn right, last door on the left._ Janie gripped the letter and walked hesitantly out the door. The hallway, like the room, had rich dark wood lining the floor and ceilings. A long, oriental rug ran the length of the hall and dark cranberry walls were lined with paintings of landscapes.

As she walked towards the end of the hall Janie thought on the grandeur and general size of the room and hallway. The two alone had more square feet then her family's apartment and she doubted that it had to accomodate six people. Curiosity had her brain going haywire. Who had brought her here? And more importantly why?

Janie had reached the door at the end of the hall, her hand rested on the curved, bronze handle for a moment as she debated going inside versus trying to find the exit. Taking a deep breath she turned the handle and pushed open the door while one thought ran through her mind.

_What if it's him?_

Who she found was not who she expected.

"Pullman? What the hell are you doing here?" Jared sat in an armchair facing the door, a smug smiling playing across his face..

"Well it is my apartment." Janie was still lost for words as Jared stood from his chair. He was wearing black pants with a crisp white dress shirt accented by a skinny black tie. "You clean up well."

The comment woke Janie and she finally stepped into the room, wobbling slightly on the heels. "Why did you bring me here? What is this?"

"You don't have to be coy with me?" He was smiling and moved towards her, a hint of embarrassment wandering his face. She just stared at him trying to figure out what he meant. Once he stood in front of her he leaned downwards slightly and whispered, "I know you like me."

"What?" The word exploded out of her as he stood up still smiling. "Why in the world do you think that?"

"Well, I'm a pretty intuitive guy."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Look," He moved in closer, speaking earnestly through his smirk. "I know it must be hard for you to admit but you really shouldn't be so nervous. As I've demonstrated, I can more than compensate for your family's lack of finances."

Janie could feel her blood boiling at his comments, he must have seen the darkening expression on her face because he moved away from her slowly.

"Okay, I'm not sure where you got this crazy idea but you are way off base." The smile faded from his face quickly. "Did you really think I would like you after what you did? Sicking the school on me? Having them call me those, those names?!"

Gaining composure Jared jabbed his finger at her. "I didn't make them do anything, I just –"

"Set them loose?" Janie pushed the finger out of her face and moved closer to him. "Like that's any better?"

"That doesn't matter now, I'll call them off."

"The damage is already down Pullman. I can't trust you." Jared's expression changed, like it had the day before. Instead of putting on bravado he looked bare and open with a quiet sadness in his eyes.

"I'm being sincere. Completely. What more do you want? What more do I have to do?"

"I want your sincerity to be more than you throwing your money around. It's not how you get friends and it is certainly not how you get someone to like you."

Jared stared at her taking in the words she had spoken, trying to process their meaning.

"And for the record, I'm not ashamed of my family's lack of money. What we have is worth more because it can't be bought." Jared took a step back bristling with indignation.

"There's nothing that can't be bought. Even love can be if you know how to pay." Janie scoffed but he continued. "Maybe you think you're different, but even you could be bought."

A day in the rain flashed through Janie's mind, crisp bills placed in her hand and then falling to the cold ground.

"If you knew anything about me, if you genuinely give a damn about me, you'll never say anything like that to me again. Now give me back my clothes before I knock your teeth out of your skull."

Once Janie got her uniform and bag back from one of Jared's maid she practically ran out of Jared's apartment. He had the entire floor of a building near central park for his use and it was only by following the maid that she found her way to the elevator. By the time she found a subway station and the right train to get her to JAA it was lunch time.

Stumbling into the cafeteria she collapsed into her usual seat in the corner resting her head on the table with her arms gripping her lunch sack. All she wanted was the day to be over. Janie considered leaving and simply going home since half the day was already wasted. The only thing stopping her was that she would need a note from Su-wan and she did not want to describe the awkward morning that made Janie want to go home and sleep for 24 hours to her mother.

The chair in front of her was pulled out suddenly and Janie braced herself for the worst before slowly looking up into the expectant face of Minnie. Janie quickly sat up as Minnie stared at her wide eyed, gripping her hands in front of her on the table.

"Um, hi." Minnie spoke quietly but looked like she had more to say as Janie nodded. "How are you?"

"I was going to ask you the same but I didn't get the chance." Janie's voice was cold as Minnie bit her lip and looked down.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just afraid." She sounded like she could cry and Janie instantly broke and reached across the table to take one of her hands.

"Hey it's okay. I understand. I'm not mad." Minnie looked up wide eyed and confused.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know it's hard to get picked on and I wouldn't want you dragged into it. It's okay, really." Minnie stared at her for a moment glancing down at Janie's hand over hers. They sat like that until a thought noticeably came to Minnie.

"Can I ask you something then?" Janie nodded and smiled. "Did something change between you and Jared? Do you maybe like him now?"

"What?!" Janie's outcry echoed in the cafeteria and made Minnie start and jump back. "Are you kidding? How could I like someone who was so cruel to my friend and me for that matter, me. God no." Minnie smiled happily and looked down.

"Good, I'm glad."

"But, why do you ask?" Minnie smiled brightly at her again, eyes wandering to her lunch.

"No reason. What did you bring today?"

Janie found herself wandering up to the roof top again, although this time she wasn't angry or dirty or any other reason that would usually compel her to seek peace there. Instead, she was hoping to run into Jackson. She kept telling herself it was so she could ask him about Pullman's latest antic but even she knew that was a lie.

Once she pushed open the door the cold air pushed her back but she ignored it as she circled the entryway in search of Jackson. He wasn't in his usual spot and Janie let out an exasperated sigh.

"Looking for something?" Janie jumped and spun, turning to the far corner of the roof where a bemused Jackson was leaning against the wall. She tried to regain some of the casualness of their previous roof encounters but the attempt was lost when he smiled at her.

Janie walked towards him trying to look indifferent as his gaze moved to the buildings surrounding the campus.

"Been awhile?" He nodded as she stopped next to him. A magazine was resting on the ledge and in the silence Janie glanced at it. On a two page spread was photograph of a woman lounging on a red day bed. She was wearing a short, white lace gown and gazing seductively at the camera. Her long, curling blonde hair was draped over her shoulder as one hand rested on her hip and the other lay next to her bright, red lips.

"Oh wow." Janie stared and leaned closer as Jackson snatched up the magazine. She looked at him. "Sorry, she's just really pretty."

Jackson wasn't looking at her, instead he was looking at the magazine laying in his hands. He nodded again.

"Do you like her? That model?" He looked at her slowly, his eyes connecting with her and making her heart flutter. "She must be famous right? One of those high-end models with an actor boyfriend or something. Someone who can get men to buy her anything because she's pretty. Must be a nice life." She was rambling and awkward and Jackson wasn't amused. He gave her one last look that chilled her and then walked past her towards the door.

Janie looked after him and meant to something but he was already through the door by the time an apology seemed reasonable to her. Shoving her hands in her coat pockets she took in one last glance of the roof top before heading to the door herself. Today she didn't feel calmed by her trip, just more annoyed with a twinge of something like jealousy which was not a feeling she enjoyed at all. It was one of those days that she was very glad that it was time to go home.

When she returned the next day she was still trying to understand the events from the day before. Pullman's seemingly random proposal, Jackson's coldness on the roof and Minnie's sudden reappearance. Janie was hoping that the new day would prove more quiet, it unfortunately did not prove true. Everything had been going well walking in, the usual stares followed her but she simply ignored them. It was only when she was about to cross through the main doors that something became seriously amiss.

Janie heard a sound above her and when she looked up she saw a fluttering of papers fall down from the roof. Swiping one out of the air she looked at the picture and watched her hands tighten in anger. Looking around she saw that the other students already had similar sheets in their hands and they were sneering at her more than usual.

Crumpling and throwing away the paper up she walked into the entryway to find the floor and walls plastered with the pamphlet. She was losing her temper fast, and the looks of shock from her classmates was not helping her. Storming up the stairs she followed the route to F4's club room trying to ignore the papers strewn even there.

Once more kicking the now familiar door open she found the four men sitting in their circle of armchairs each one holding their own copy of the paper. Janie walked calmly over as they watched her in return waiting to see what she would do. For once, she was so angry she didn't have the heart to lash out. Stopping next to Pullman's chair she took the paper he was holding out of his hand.

"Don't freak out Doe-"

"Please," She spoke the words quietly to their surprise as she kept her eyes on the picture on the page. "It's one thing to drag my name through the mud. It's another to involve my family." Taking her eyes off the paper she fixed Jared with a sharp look and condescending smirk. "Is this your sincerity?"

"Hey," Jared quickly stood out of his chair. "You need to stop blaming me for these things. Why would I do this?"

"It's because I turned you down right? Well I'm not sorry I did, especially after this. I don't care if you don't call off your dogs, just stay the hell away from my family." Janie reached forward and slammed the paper on the small round table in the center of the circle of chairs and walked out the door.

Jackson sat forward and looked at the paper one more time. It had a black and white photo in the middle of Janie holding a child in a carrier on the subway. In the photo she had one arm wrapped around him and had the other resting gently on his head as she kissed the child on the forehead. It was a very loving picture in contrast to the hateful words surrounding it. Someone had written in sharpie a quick summary of the school policy on teenage pregnancy for the students of JAA. Amongst that were whore, teen mom, some duragatory words about how Janie had had her fair share of abortions as well and how her child didn't stand a chance and he would be a screw up just like her.

Slowly Jackson flipped the paper over as Ian and Benny crumpled theirs and placed them on the table.

"What will the school do?" Jackson spoke first as Jared sat with a hard expression on his face.

"Expel her, that's the protocol." Ian was the one to answer as Jared remained still. He turned to Benny next. "Think it's related to the last incident."

Benny nodded and watched Jared. "Must be. But I still can't find anything about that. And I already checked on this. The pamphlets weren't printed on school grounds and the security cameras were disabled when they were distributed in the morning. Give me time, I'll figure it out."

Jared finally looked up at as his friends as they watched him. Someone was interfering. For the first time in his life he was making an effort that was beyond him and someone was trying to stop him. The only thing he hoped was that he would figure out who it was and be able to deal with them personally.

Janie slumped into her desk that had a pile of papers covering it. She swiped them off with one hand as three figures approached her. Looking up, she realized it was the girl from her first day and her two friends.

"Well, well, well. The whore's out of the bag isn't she." It was Scarlet who spoke, holding one of the papers.

"Look, I'm not in the mood. So unless you want to have some new plastic surgery soon you had best back off." Janie hissed the last few words which caused Scarlet to back up as her friend spoke up.

"Even if you don't want to hear it, you'll be out of this school in no time. It's policy, you understand." Janie fixed a look on the new girl.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Vienna, you don't know? Do you live in a cave?" Friend number three chuckled and leaned forward as well.

"I didn't realize you and your bastard son were that poor." The speed with which Janie rose from her seat made the three girls jump back and shriek but before Janie could speak her threat the classroom door swung open and the principal stuck his head in.

"Miss Doe I need to see you in my office, now." The three girls quickly dispersed as Janie grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom. A few minutes later she was sitting in front of the principal's large desk as he stared at her over the picture of her and Jimmy.

"Miss Doe I assume you are aware of the school's policy on teenage pregnancy."

"Yes sir."

"Then I assume you know realize it's a zero tolerance policy."

"Yes sir, but if you'd just let me explain-"

"My dear, you should have realized you couldn't keep this hidden forever."

"But sir," her voice was louder then she had intended which made the principal frown. He was a large man with a shaking double chin over his expensive suit. His glare said that he did not like her tone but she continued. "That's not my son, I don't have a son. He's my brother Jimmy, my youngest brother."

The principal shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "Now Miss Doe, I recall your application stating very clearly that your mother was single and had been for quite some time."

"Yes sir."

"Then where did this child come from if your mother is not married?"

"You are a smart man sir, I'm sure you know the answer to that question." She had gone too far. The principal's face was turning red as he sat forward ready to verbally tear her apart and throw her out of the school. It was only the door opening behind her that made him pause. The new person in the room made the principal turn white and stand up.

"Mr. Pullman, how can I help?" Janie turned and sure enough Jared was striding into the room like it was his office and not the sweating man's behind the desk.

"I believe it's how I can help you." He walked past Janie and leaned forward against the desk as the principal slowly returned to his seat. "I have come here to vouch for our mistreated scholarship student. That is, in fact, her brother. He's a toddler."

Both Janie and the principal stared in shock as Jared held up a finger and continued. "Therefore, I believe we can all agree there is no need to keep this student out of class any longer." Jared stared the principal down until he nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. No problems here." Getting off the desk Jared turned and smirked at Janie happily before walking confidently out of the room. She looked at the principal for consent that she was in fact off the hook but he still looked completely unmanned so she quietly stood and walked out the door.

Jared was waiting outside with his arms crossed over his chest. He smiled at her once more and then strode up the stairs. "You're welcome." His words echoed down the hallway as Janie watched him leave still trying to understand the events in the office. Why would he stick up for her? Climbing the stairs and thinking, she was less then pleased to once again find herself stopped by her three favorite girls.

"Freed again?" Scarlet sneered at her, tossing her long hair.

"Don't get too happy now."

"Well you know what they say," Janie turned her gaze to the unnamed third girl who had the same golden hair but plainer features than the other two and a meaner look in her eyes. "Even a worm can find their way off the hook sometimes."

"You calling me a worm, friend?"

"What? Not right? Would that be what you call the bastard?" Janie's hand drew back and her open palm was quickly descending on the girl's unguarded and shocked face when a hand shot out from behind Janie and grabbed her wrist.

"That's not very nice Bernadette." Janie turned at the sound of Jackson's voice who, sure enough, was attached to the hand holding her arm at bay. "Let's all get along now." They tried to look innocent as Jackson walked past them still holding onto Janie's wrist as she staggered along after him.

"Hey!" She tried to protest as he dragged her along but he didn't break stride as he took her through the halls. He didn't stop until they had reached the familiar staircase and exited into the morning air.

Once they were safely on the roof he let go and walked towards the corner, leaving Janie rubbing her wrist by the door.

"What was that about?" Jackson didn't look at her as he sighed and then answered calmly.

"Bernadette King has enough money in her family to hire a very successful lawyer and have you locked away to serve the maximum penalty for assault and psychological abuse. Her friends Scarlet Livingston and Vienna Abbey could do the same as well. I am assuming of course that you wouldn't be able to afford a lawyer capable of defending you properly." Janie watched him as he stared at the ground.

"Fine, you made your point. But why didn't you stop me from hitting Pullman?" Jackson smiled and then turned his head towards her.

"Sometimes he needs a reminder that's he's not invincible."

"Well I am always happy to be of service." Janie lowered herself into fumbled curtsy which made Jackson chuckle. Feeling slightly better Janie walked towards him again and tried not to stare at his face.

"So, I'm sorry if I upset you earlier." He didn't answer. "You know, about the magazine model."

"She's a friend of mine." Janie sputtered.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I'm sure she's a nice person and not a gold digger at all." Jackson smiled and looked at her.

"For someone so smart, you're very easily flustered." Janie tried to smile but still felt like a fool. Jackson didn't seem bothered at all. "And always into trouble. Speaking of, what did you mean about turning Jared down?"

Janie could feel a pinkness rise in her cheeks as she looked away. "Yeah, he kinda kidnapped me the other day and tried to get me to date him. I have no idea where he got the idea that I liked him, let alone tolerated him, but it's over now."

"We'll see."

"I said it is. He's not my type." Jackson moved towards her, leaning in closely. Janie stared at him mesmerized as he glanced down and then back up at her.

"You didn't seem the type to have a type." He looked at her for a second longer, shrugged, and walked past her off the roof. By the time Janie regained her composure she realized how late she was. Running to class she tried not to overthink his words but for the rest of the day they played in her head. It wasn't until she got to work that night that she was able to sort them out with Gail.

"It's all just nonsense. I swear, it's like a reality show. I feel like I'm on one of those Korean dramas or something." Gail took her arm and looked at Janie earnestly.

"I'm sure it'll get better. Just ignore him."

"He's not the kind of person who allows himself to be ignored."

"Well, just focus on Jackson and the rest will sort out, right?" Janie fixed Gail with a serious look.

"What do you mean focus on Jackson?" Gail smiled sweetly and swatted at Janie's arm undeterred by Janie's frigid reaction.

"Come on Jane, I can tell you like him. Don't pretend."

"What? No way. Just because he's the most bearable one doesn't mean I like him." Gail nodded still smiling.

"You can lie to me all you want but not yourself. He's all you can talk about and from what you say you've been thinking about him quite a lot too."

"Gail Chance I will lock you in a closet if you keep this up." Taking a few hopping steps backwards Gail laughed and waved her arms.

"Oh no! Not a closet My only enemy in the wild!" Janie lunged at Gail who squealed and dodged her skipping around the counter as Janie halfheartedly pursued. They spent the rest of the night laughing and avoiding Eve who was still fuming from the cancellation. At the end of the night Janie walked home slowly and thought about Gail's words. Maybe she was right. Gail was always more in touch with her feelings then she was. By the time she reached the apartment it was decided, Janie would say something to Jackson tomorrow, something to test out how he truly felt about her.

The next day Janie had trouble containing herself she was so eager to get to school. She had decided to just ask him straight out how he felt about Pullman making a pass at her. If he was bothered then it meant something and if he wasn't she would just forget the whole thing.

He wasn't on the roof in the morning or during her free period. After spending some time looking for a book in the library Janie decided to check the roof one more time before leaving at the end of the day. Pushing the door open she heard laughter but it wasn't Jackson's. Janie walked onto the roof and saw Jackson staring at a women leaning against the corner of the roof. And it wasn't just any woman, it was the one from the magazine. Unaware of Janie's presence Jared smiled at the woman and then leaned forward and pulled her into a quick embrace. Janie stood frozen by the door, feeling the blood drain from her face.

"Oh," She didn't mean to make a noise but it slipped and the pair turned their blue eyes on her. "Uh…"

"Janie, right?" The blonde woman smiled and walked towards her, one graceful hand extended in greeting. Janie shook it and nodded as Jackson followed to stop next to her. "I'm Celeste. Jackson's told me about you."

"Wow." Celeste was tall and thin, probably just over 6 feet which made her about even with Jackson and just under Pullman. She would tower over Benny and Ian. Her blonde hair held a natural wave and ended at the curve of her waist. Janie was out of her league. "It's nice to meet you. What has he said?"

She laughed and Jackson smiled. "Good things I promise. How you stood up to Jared, please go easy on him. He really doesn't know how hurtful he can be."

There it was again. Jackson nodded in agreement and continued to stare at Celeste. When he noticed Janie watching him and added. "Jared likes Janie, he just doesn't know how to make her understand." He gave Celeste a meaningful look that Janie caught but Celeste had her eyes on Janie.

"I see. I can see why. Well don't play with him too much. He really is fragile. Jackson and I were going to grab dinner but I'd love to talk with you more. I'm having a party on Saturday, Jackson can give you the address. Please come and bring a friend if it will make you more at ease." She turned to Jackson with a smile and he shrugged.

"I'll see you then Janie Doe. Take care." Celeste headed towards the exit and Jackson followed after her barely glancing at Janie who stood frozen in her place wondering how everything could change so quickly. Walking to the corner she sat down and gathered comfort from the two walls cushioning her. Looking up she watched the clouds lazily drift across the sky.

In her mind she was comparing, it wasn't right or fair. Celeste was so considerate and that only made it worse. Janie knew what men saw. Tall over short, blonde over brunette, white over half Asian half whatever white she was and a great personality over a fierce temper. Not to mention Celeste was most likely wealthy while Janie didn't have two pennies to rub together. Janie knew what any guy would choose and honestly she wouldn't hold it against any one of them.

It wasn't the first time she had these thoughts, it happened in her past school quite a bit as she watched her classmates rotate through multiple boyfriends in a month. What was throwing her now was the thought of Jared Pullman. He couldn't be serious about her, it didn't make sense. A man with money and looks shouldn't look twice at an impoverished Korean girl, it just didn't add up. So why was he so bent on winning her affection?

Janie pushed off the ground and stood up. She wasn't one to mope, whatever Jared was playing at didn't matter. Her first objective was to find a way to the party, then found out what was going on with Jackson and lastly, sort out whatever nonsense Jared was up to. He was her last priority and she intended to keep it that way.

* * *

Author's notes: Woo-hoo! That was quick! I'm enjoying all my free time and couldn't help but spit out another chapter. I've realized that this story may end up being incredibly long, I hope no one minds. New development between characters coming in the next chapter. It should be getting very exciting. ;)

Please review! I really appreciate it! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Janie was sitting at the kitchen table eating leftover rice and chicken. Su-wan was making faces at Jimmy while the other kids dug in. Setting down her spoon Janie coughed to draw the attention of her family.

"Um, I got invited to a party." The gasp from her sister and mother startled her as the boys stammered in shock.

"But, why? Don't they hate you?" Darren asked the question seriously as Jack slapped him on the back of the head.

"Don't say that, no one hates Janie."

"Oh yeah, then why did they ruin her clothes?" Janie ignored the boys as they descended into madness. Instead she refocused on May and Su-wan who had moved in closer.

"What should I do?"

"Do you want to go?" May asked earnestly looking to Su-wan for some kind of confirmation. Su-wan nodded and added, "You should only go if you want to."

"Well, I kind of do and kind of don't. I'm interested, and the woman who invited me said I could bring a friend so I think it'd be fun to go with Gail but the money." Janie trailed off. Her mother and sister understood what she was saying, there was no point in elaborating. Jackson had left the address in her locker the next morning. At work Gail had looked up the address on her cell phone and it was out in the countryside of New York. They would have to take a train just to get near it. While it may not have been an issue for any other person, her family knew it was a breaking point for Janie.

Besides, with December in a few months there was no spare money to be had. They were all saving so the boys and Jimmy could have a good Christmas. In short, the financial situation would not allow extraneous spending.

"_Is there any chance this woman would drive you?"_

"Ma, don't leave me out."

"Hush May. _If she could help you I would like you to go." _Su-wan reached out a hand to touch Janie's hand on the table. "_I'd like you to have some fond memories of your school years."_

Janie nodded and returned the conversation to English. "She might, she seems the type but you know me Umma, I'm too stubborn to ask."

"Then find a way past it daughter, sometimes there are more important things."

The rest of the week Janie tried to figure out how to address the topic with Jackson. She was purposely avoiding the roof while she was working it out. There were no more incidents and Pullman was keeping his distance even though he kept giving her meaningful looks in the hall.

By Friday, Janie had enough and was headed to the roof determined to say whatever popped into her head. On the way, she was stopped by Ian and Benny. It was after school hours so the halls were dead, she had been surprised to find them waiting on her usual route.

"Senorita," Benny gave her a graceful half bow and stood up with laughing eyes.

"What now?"

"So harsh and we haven't even said anything." Ian had his hands resting in his dark slacks as he smiled at Janie. "We don't mind you at all you know, things have been very interesting since you threw a wrench in our days."

Janie nodded as Benny nudged Ian in the shoulder. "Speak for yourself, she hasn't accused you of any wrongs you didn't commit."

"Look, if you have something to say, just say it."

"Just wondering if we'll see you at the party tonight." Janie cringed which didn't go unnoticed by the pair.

"I'm working on it. A train ride isn't cheap."

"And that is why your guardian angels are here." Ian was smiling broadly and produced two train tickets out of his inner jacket pocket. "Celeste is our friend as well. Once she learned more about your situation she wanted us to pass these on to you."

Janie hesitated but kept her eyes on the tickets. "I really don't like charity."

"Think of it this way," Benny stepped in closer choosing his words carefully. "We are simply paying for the pleasure of your company. Besides, Celeste and Jackson will be disappointed if you don't show." Janie tried to remain indifferent but the thought of Jackson being disappointed compelled her so she took the tickets.

"I'll make sure to thank her when I get there." The two boys smiled and Janie stepped around them still planning to check in on the roof.

"By the way," Janie turned as Benny spoke, his voice deep and ominous. "We will find out who's been after you, you can count on that." Janie wasn't sure how to respond but it didn't seem to matter because Benny turned and walked away leaving Ian to give her a joking salute before following after him.

Slightly unnerved by the turn in conversation Janie ran up to the roof to find it deserted. Even though she had already found her ride she was let down. She hadn't seen Jackson since Celeste had come to town. It was clear she meant a great deal to him. Taking a deep breath she turned and headed back into the school. She would have to catch her train and call Gail from the Laundromat to tell her the party was on. It would certainly be an eventful evening.

On the train the next evening Janie was fidgeting in her window seat as she watched the scenery flash by. Gail was sitting across from her looking much more calm.

"Don't be so nervous Janie; I'm sure everything will be fine, fun even."

"Yeah yeah." Gail didn't seem bothered by Janie's short response. "Are you sure we're dressed okay?" Janie indicated to her outfit. She was wearing plain, dark jeans and scuffed converses. Her shirt was a simple gray V-neck under a black zip up jacket she had bowered from Su-wan. Her dark hair had been left loose and falling over her shoulders.

Gail nodded as Janie took in her outfit. She was wearing a tan skirt with matching ballet flats and a light blue long sleeve shirt. Gail had even taken the time to her curl her red hair and apply some make-up around her blue eyes

"I'm sure we'll blend right in." The rest of the train ride was uneventful. One they reached their stop they had planned to walk the mile or so to the house but instead found a driver standing in the parking lot holding a sign with Janie's name on it. Gail looked at Janie and then headed to the car. Janie sighed and followed, as she began to seriously doubt her decision to go to the party.

The driver opened a passenger door for them and they slide in quickly. The drive to the house was much shorter but they were still late like they had planned. After a few minutes the driver made a turn at an unassuming road and Janie peered out the window at the sprawling mansion sitting atop the hill at the end of the drive.

Janie heard Gail gasp at the sight as well, flood lights shone on the white house that stood out in the darkness. It was sprawling with turrets and large windows. They could see figures mingling on a patio by the pool area as well as inside. The driver circled the house and parked in front of the large double doors at the entrance long enough to open the door as the girls shuffled out.

Music was playing inside and they got a glimpse of the other party guests who were wearing cocktail dresses and slacks. Janie felt Gail grip her arm and when she turned found her looking anxiously at the house.

"On second thought, I don't think we're going to blend in." Janie took her eyes off Gail to watch the driver and car disappear back down the driveway and into the darkness.

"C'mon Gail, let's get this over with." Walking through the main doors was like walking into an entirely unfamiliar world. The entryway was two stories high with a crystal chandelier dangling overhead. There were rooms to the right and left which were bustling with people of varying ages, but all young and fashionable. Continuing forward down a wide hall they found a large living room with all the furniture removed. Adjoining it was a large kitchen and dining area with food sprawled on an island and long table. Janie immediately drifted in its direction but was pulled back by Gail who was pointing out the back.

Moving towards the back doors they found a large patio with a DJ in the corner and few party goers dancing halfheartedly in front of him. Behind the crowd was large pool with a waterfall falling to a second pool on a lower level.

"Gail, maybe we should just go." Janie could tell nothing good was going to come from the night. Gail was nodding in wide-eyed agreement but when they turned the music cut and people surged into the expansive living room.

Janie and Gail were pressed into the corner of the kitchen as individuals crowded against the walls in the living room. Standing on their toes they watched as Celeste, escorted by an indifferent Jackson, walked down the hallway and into the room. She was wearing a white ball gown which matched Jackson in a white suit. Janie couldn't help but think he look better in white.

Smiling at the room Celeste began to thank everyone for coming when from seemingly nowhere a large, round cake appeared on a serving cart pushed by a maid. The room began singing Happy Birthday to a sheepish Celeste as Janie and Gail exchanged glances.

"I didn't know this was a birthday party?" Janie whispered to Gail who simply shrugged and kept watching. When the song finished Celeste blew out the candles and nodded for the server to take the cake away.

"Thank you all for coming, it truly means so much to me to be surrounded by such wonderful people." Celeste glanced sideways at Jackson as she spoke and continued. "I know 23 isn't much of a mile stone but there was another reason that I wanted to have this party. As you all know, I'm retiring from my modeling career and with retirement I've decided to move on with my life. Next week, I'll be moving to Paris and I will truly miss all of you dearly. Please, continue to celebrate and enjoy the party."

Celeste gestured to the DJ outside and he started playing another song as the crowd began to disperse. Janie could feel Gail tugging on her sleeve but she was still watching Jackson, his face had changed at Celeste's announcement and he had drifted out of the room. She desperately wanted to know how he was doing.

"Gail," Janie turned to face her friend who was gripping her hair and watching Janie. "Would it be alright if I left you for just one second?"

"Oh Janie, I don't know."

"Look, I know we're out of place but I really need to-"

"Out of place indeed." Janie felt her hair stand on edge as the cool voice addressed her from behind. Taking a grip on Gail's shoulder she turned to face Scarlet flanked by Vienna and Bernadette.

"Save it. We're not staying long."

"Well thank God for small miracles." Scarlet flipped her hair and looked smugly around the room. "You really bring down the level of class in the room." Looking past Janie she fixed her eyes on Gail.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Gail. Pleased to meet you."

"Not really." Gail flinched and Janie pushed her behind her back as she moved forward.

"Save you attitude for someone else and get lost." Scarlet shrank back but Bernadette moved forward to take her place.

"Look trash, why don't you and that ginger go back to whatever hole in the wall you crawled out of." Janie's hand shot out and grabbed Bernadette's upper arm pulling her in close as she hissed in her face.

"Call her that again and you'll regret the day you crossed me for as many years as it takes to put your face back together."

"Don't touch me!" Surprising Janie, Bernadette firmly pushed her back into Gail who was quietly telling Janie to calm down. "My skin alone is worth more than your entire family put together." Janie was about to speak when another figure moved in and spoke for her.

"And yet, your attitude proves that you truly don't deserve how much you think you're worth." Moving slowly, Celeste placed herself in between Janie and the three shocked girls. "It proves just how unfair the world is that people like you can have so much while others who are so much more worthy can have so little. Why don't you show yourselves out?"

The three girls were speechless and the entire room watched in silence. Celeste turned to face Janie and Gail and gave them a large smile as she gestured with her hand. "Why don't you girls come with me?"

Nodding they followed dutifully after her past the three shocked girls and the eyes of all the guests at the party. They walked down the hall and up a long staircase near the entrance that lead to the second floor. Taking a right at the top landing Celeste led them to another part of the house and into a room seemingly devoted to clothes and shoes.

There were two padded benches by a large bay window and Celeste took the far one as Janie and Gail took the one next to her. Smiling sadly at them she spoke, "I hope you don't think I invited you here so others could make fun of you. I didn't think they would."

"It's okay, I'm used to it." Janie spoke firmly and Gail simply looked down at her hands resting in her lap.

"But you shouldn't have to. I can tell you are both sweet girls. The world truly is unfair that it doesn't recognize that unless you have money to your name." Janie wasn't sure how to respond but Gail looked up and spoke for them.

"If being a good person was done for recognition alone it would be meaningless." Janie and Celeste stared at Gail. "Thank you for your help."

Celeste smiled and stood. "Wise words indeed. Take your time to compose yourselves. I have to get back downstairs. It was a pleasure seeing you again, and meeting you for the first time." Celeste glided out of the room and left the pair sitting in silence. Janie looked at Gail and broke it.

"I'm sorry Gail, I didn't know they would be here." She simply smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's alright, worst things have happened." Janie pulled her into a gripping hug until Gail started laughing and slapping at Janie's back.

"Too long!"

"I know, I know. Let's go back down." Gail nodded in agreement and they quickly found their way back to the main entrance where it was a little quieter.

"Do you want to grab some food?" Janie didn't seem to hear Gail as she glanced around the rooms.

"Actually, would it be alright if I took off for sec." She looked earnestly back at Gail and whispered, "I really want to check on Jackson." Gail smiled broadly in a joking manner.

"Well don't let me stand between the two of you." Janie gave her one more quick hug before heading back into the living room.

Unknown to both of them, they had been spotted from a room adjoining the entryway by Jared, Ian and Benny. In actuality, they had seen them in the living room during the incident as well. Jared had been ready to step forward himself until he saw Celeste moving in.

Turning to Ian and Benny he spoke quickly. "Okay, Ian, I need you to keep her friend busy. I'm gonna try to talk with her again."

Ian rolled his head back and let out a moan. "Do I have to? She's so plain, let Benny go." Jared shook his head and gripped Ian by the shoulders.

"Benny is too intimidating for her."

"What?"

"You know it's true Ben. C'mon Ian, I already did what you said and gave her space. Help me out." Ian tried to resist but Jared was watching him fiercely and he buckled like he knew he would from the beginning.

"Fine, I'll keep her busy but you owe me." Jared practically jumped in glee as Ian sighed and set his sights on Gail who was moving into another room. Jared was about to follow when Benny grabbed his arm.

"And what am I supposed to do with myself while you boys are off hunting?" Jared shrugged him off and started walking out the door.

"Whatever you want. Why don't you find a new girlfriend for yourself?" Benny stared after his friends as they went in search of the two girls. Sighing and sweeping his eyes around the room he spotted a tall brunette standing in the corner with a tall drink.

"Bingo."

* * *

Janie was moving through the rooms slowly looking for Jackson. It was hard to keep track of where she had been, the rooms and people inhabiting them seemed repetitive. She wasn't sure how long it had taken but she felt as if she had explored the entire first floor. Somehow in her wandering she had moved to another part of the house with another staircase so she climbed it quickly and kept moving.

She was back in the hallway Celeste had initially led her too. There was no one else around but she thought she heard voices near the room where Janie and Gail had been earlier. Moving quietly she became sure the voices were coming from inside the room. Pausing by the door she listened.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" It was Jackson speaking.

"Because I knew you would be upset." That was Celeste. _What's going on?_

"I am. Why are you leaving me again?" She heard Celeste let out a defeated sigh.

"I'm not leaving you, but I have to live my own life Jackson. You must understand that."

"I don't. How can you leave when you know I love you?" Janie's heart stopped. There were no more words, peering around the doorframe she looked quickly inside and saw Jackson holding Celeste in a tight grip and kissing her softly on the lips.

She practically fell backwards at the sight and quickly began retreating down the hallway. It all made sense now. No wonder he had been angry at her comments. No wonder he had given Celeste those looks. No wonder he didn't look at Janie that way.

Stumbling back lost in her revelation she almost tripped until two solid hands braced her shoulders from behind. She turned her head as her body leaned back into Jared Pullman's solid chest. He looked down at her and then back at the door. There was a scuffle coming from the room and footsteps moving towards the hallway.

"Follow me." Jared reached down and grabbed Janie's hand pulling her after him down the hall and stairs. Once they reached the first floor he didn't relinquish her grip but pulled her through another room and continued until they had reached a door leading outside.

They were at the far end of the house, to the left Janie saw the lights shining on the pool in the distance. It was only then that she noticed her hand still in Jared's. She quickly pulled it back as he looked down at her.

"Had a shock have we?" She didn't say anything. Instead she started walking slowly forward towards the grassy field behind the house. He followed her silently until she had walked a fair distance from the house and simply sat down on the ground.

Jared wasn't sure what to do. He stood awkwardly behind her for a moment. She was staring up at the sky, the silhouette of her face alight in the floodlights from the house. Her ebony hair was running down her back gracefully as she sat still. He had the urge to reach out and touch her just to make sure she was real and not some creature of the night he had imagined. It wasn't until she looked back at him that he regained his composure.

"How long?" Janie spoke softly in the darkness not making eye contact with Jared.

"For as long as we've been friends. His parents died in a car crash when he was 7, a year after we met. He retreated into himself completely and stopped talking to everyone except Celeste. Something about her drew him out. They've stayed friends all these years even though she's older than us and he has always loved her. She's tried to ignore it and placate him but I guess she can't avoid it anymore."

Janie nodded and then let out a heavy sigh and threw herself onto her back as she stared up at the stars overhead. "I'm such an idiot."

Jared wasn't sure what she meant and he didn't know what to say or do. He didn't want to ruin how well things were going, so far she hadn't hit or verbally lashed out at him. Not wanting to disturb the moment, he sat down behind her and waited. Janie laid an arm over her eyes and then lay motionless again. He watched her and felt like he was guarding her. Jared found he didn't mind the idea and hoped she wouldn't object. Even if she did, he doubted she could stop him.

Somehow, in some way, he was in deep. He couldn't comprehend his own feelings or how he had arrived at them. All he knew was that if she didn't like him now, he would make sure to change her feelings absolutely.

* * *

Gail wandered into the kitchen, the food on the island and table looked incredible but the people around her were barely eating it. She didn't want to make a scene but all she wanted to do was fill a plate and dig in. Trying to avoid temptation she plucked a grape and popped it into her mouth as she turned around coming face to face with a young man.

He was smiling at her, a twinkle in his blue eyes. He had sandy blonde hair and was wearing a blue blazer over a gray dress shirt and dark pants. Gail felt naked under his look and tried to step past him. He held an arm out to stop her.

"Wait, where are you going? We haven't met yet?" He spoke sweetly and continued to smile at her as she stammered.

"Oh, I'm Gail." She felt her hands pull up in front of her and grip in her nervous habit.

"I'm Ian, you must be Janie's friend." Her eyes widened. "How long have you known her?"

"Since kindergarten." He beamed at her.

"Let's talk." He reached an arm out and placed his hand between her shoulder blades leading her out of the room. Gail wasn't sure what to do so she simply allowed herself to be led. He took her back to the main entrance and then through a few side rooms until they were in small sitting room that may have been a miniature library judging by the books lining the walls.

Ian led her to a love seat against the wall and sat crossing his legs as he leaned back taking her in. He had been right, she was plain enough looking but not altogether unpleasant. Something about her made him think she could easily blend into any crowd. He wondered if that made her weak or strong.

"Um, what do you want to talk about?" She looked at him shyly and he continued grinning.

"How about Janie? What's she like? All I know right now is she's not someone to take lightly." Gail let a smile spread across her face and Ian watched as it changed her entire appearance.

"That's what's best about her. She's always looked out for me." Gail finally looked at Ian straight on. "She's someone you want for a friend and fear as an enemy."

"Oh, I can see that." She frowned at him.

"What does that mean?" He waved his hands in front of himself dismissing the question before leaning towards her. "So how is Janie with men? Any past lovers we should know about?" Gail noticeably flinched at the word lover and then began shaking her head gently.

"No, she's never really been interested in any guys. I think she doesn't take their advances seriously. Why?"

"I'm just looking after my friend. Just make sure you let her know that getting involved with Jared would not make her life any easier."

Gail stared at him making him squirm under her calm gaze. He was grateful when she finally spoke. "Her life has never been easy, she doesn't care about ease. It doesn't matter though, she doesn't like him." Ian looked away unable to hold her gaze.

"Good."

"And even if she did, it's no concern of yours. It's her choice."

"And all choices can be influenced." Ian reached a hand over and placed it delicately on Gail's bare knee. "Why don't we make sure she's getting the right influence, hm?" Gail looked down at his hand and then back at Ian's smiling face.

"No." Ian withdrew his hand.

"What?"

"I said no." Gail stood gripping her hands in front of her. "Janie is my friend and as my friend she is allowed to make her own choices. I wouldn't stop her if she wanted to date a platypus."

"Wait-what?" Ian was laughing.

"Maybe you should do your friend the same courtesy." He stopped laughing and looked at her seriously. She gave him a slight nod and then quickly walked out of the room glancing back a few times to make sure he wasn't following after her as he watching her slim form disappear through the doorway.

After she left Benny entered smirking at an annoyed Ian.

"Didn't go so well Casanova?" Benny took the seat next to him.

"I can't work with girls like that."

"What's this lack of confidence? I thought you could get any girl." Ian shook his head and stood walking towards the window.

"Not girls like her. Not one's so innocent and unapologetically honest. They're the dangerous ones."

Benny was going to speak some comfort to his friend, maybe introduce him to the brunette in the other room when they both heard screaming from the other room. They both rushed to door.

"It's Jared! He's in the pool!" The two didn't need words, they both rushed out of the door and towards the back patio.

* * *

Janie finally took her arm off her face and returned her gaze back to the sky. _Come on girl, pull yourself together_. She sat up and then remembered that Pullman was still behind her. Not looking back she stood up and brushed her pants off.

"You didn't have to stay with me."

"I had nothing better to do." Janie shook her head and finally turned to face him. There was a slight slope on the ground that made her even shorter than usual in comparison.

"Pullman, I'm not sure what your motivation is but feel free to back off. Why do you keep forcing yourself on me?" Jared didn't seem fazed, he was still smiling stupidly at her.

"Maybe it's because I'm working on my sincerity and need pointers."

"Huh." Janie turned and started walking towards the back patio. Jared called after her.

"What? Nothing?" Janie kept walking. "Seriously? No comment or physical violence? Where's your fight?" She finally paused as Jared caught up with her.

"Is that what you want Pullman? Are you trying to pick a fight?" Jared looked frustrated.

"No, I was trying to joke, trying to make conversation. I'm trying to figure you out." Janie smiled at that and kept walking.

"That's a puzzle very few have solved."

"Why don't you let me try?" She turned and Jared was standing with arms held aloft at his sides. The vulnerability of his position gave her pause. Was he being sincere?

"It's not that easy Pullman. I don't know if I want to be friends with you." Jared closed the distance between them and leaned over speaking softly into her ear as his hand rested lightly on her waist.

"I want more than a friendship with you." He pulled back to look at her and Janie stared up at him. His dark eyes were serious and open. Janie wasn't sure what to do. She turned and ran across the distance to the patio. She heard him call after her and pursue but she didn't stop until she was on the patio and had the pool separating them.

There was no one else outside at this point, even the DJ was on break, so she caught her breath as Jared reached the patio and paused by the poolside.

"Why did you run?"

"I'd rather not say." He smiled slightly at her, and started circling the pool as she backed up.

"Changing your opinion Doe?"

"Hell no." He laughed and clapped his hands lightly.

"That's a good front as always, but I don't believe you, I think-" His words were cut off by his misplaced foot that slipped and sent his spiraling into the pool head first.

Janie sighed in relief that she was free from interrogation. She was ready to walk away when she realized that he wasn't moving in the water. Leaning over the side, she watched his body bob motionless near the bottom of the pool.

"Shit." Janie dove in head first pushing through the water and opening her eyes to the stinging chlorine in search of Jared. Once she found him she gripped him around the chest and lifted him back to the surface. Staggering under his weight she dragged him to the edge of the pool. Fortunately, in the commotion some of the other party goers had come to the pool side.

"Someone help me." A shaking man came forward and helped pull Jared and her out of the pool. She leaned over him and patted his cheeks quickly.

"Pullman? Ya! Pullman!" He didn't respond and Janie looked up in frustration at the growing crowd around them which now included Gail, Ian and Benny pushing towards the front.

"Anyone else know CPR?" The blank stares were answer enough. "Damn rich bastards." Janie leaned back over Jared cursing her luck in life. Pinching his nose she was about to place her lips over his when she noticed her other hand, which was resting on his chest, was receiving the steady thump of a heartbeat, and a fast one at that. She looked down at her hand and then back at Jared whose eyes were watching her.

"What the-" His hand reached out in a flash and grabbed her head pulling her down as their lips connected quickly. She immediately started pushing off against his chest as the crowd responded enthusiastically and he brought his other hand up to hold her more firmly in place. Slamming her fist into his stomach he finally released her and she sat up quickly breathing hard and still in shock. Jared was grinning happily up at her.

Janie clenched her fist and punched him cleanly across the face. Not looking back to see how he fared she grabbed a very shocked Gail and pushed through the crowd. Jared was still laying on the ground by the pool laughing as Ian and Benny walked closer to him.

Smiling like an idiot, he held his hand against his cheek. "It was worth it!"

* * *

Author's note: And the tension grows! I'm pretty fond of this chapter, I hope you guys feel the same. Things should continue to move forward at a quick pace from this point on.

Please review, it makes me write faster. )


	7. Chapter 7

Janie hadn't stop fuming since the night of the party. She hadn't spoken on the train home, she hadn't answered her family's questions and now that she was at work she was still silent with her hands clenched in fists on the table. She was alone behind the counter since Sunday nights were notoriously slow. In the uneventful bakery the moment by the pool repeated in her mind and each time it did she became more and more angry. In her frustration, she slammed her fist on the glass counter shaking the display.

The door behind her swung open and an even angrier Eve burst into the front of the bakery.

"Hey! Unless you want to pay for it don't take your anger out on the display case." Janie took in her boss, the ever harsh and unflinching Eve who was staring Janie down with eyes that declared she would fire her on the spot for talking back.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Eve didn't say anything but simply brushed some flour off her black apron and walked to the counter looking Janie over.

"Spill, what's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about-"

"I didn't ask if you wanted to. Tell me." Janie and Eve waited for a short stalemate and then Janie broke and told Eve briefly about her troubles at school and about the events from the night of the party, including the ending.

"And he kissed me, just did it without any permission. I wish I would have stuck around to punch him again." Eve was staring at her unsympathetically.

"So? It's just a kiss." Janie shook her and looked away.

"It was my first kiss." Eve burst out laughing as she threw her head back slamming her open palm against the counter that she had just scolded Janie for abusing. Janie waited in annoyance for her to finish and once she did Eve just stared at her again.

"Oh my sweet little virgin, I think you'll survive."

"I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Wrong, I do." Eve finally looked at Janie seriously. "I'll give you one piece of advice that took me years to figure out. They can only hurt you Janie Doe if they know you have feelings to hurt. Keep them close to you and they have nothing." She turned and started walking to the back door but paused and looked at Janie one more time. "Don't let them know that beneath all that fire you're still a girl who worries about first kisses." Janie watched Eve go and let silence fill the air behind her.

She knew that in her strange way Eve was right. Janie had worked at the bakery for a year and a half and she knew that Eve was volatile and quick to dispense advice about how harsh the world was. It was a mystery the bakery had any customers before Janie and Gail had been hired. On the occasions that it was Eve and not Janie or Gail who dealt with a customer, they were treated with the same harsh frankness the Eve showed both friend and enemy.

Still, Janie felt that behind Eve's bristly exterior she was hiding something just like Janie. The day Eve hired her Janie thought that she saw Janie's secret as clearly as she saw her Korean eyes and worn out shoes. After more than a year, she still only knew the basics about her. She was 24 with a mixed ethnicity like her and she had inherited the bakery from someone. That part was unclear. She didn't know if Eve had any family.

Refocusing, Janie thought back to the problem at hand and Eve's advice. Maybe the best plan was no plan. Carry on as if nothing had happened. Avoid Jared like the plague he was and hope that he would lose interest as quickly as he had found it.

Once Monday rolled around she tried to remain casual as she went about her day at school. There was no sign of Jared, Jackson or any of the F4 and she took no extraneous steps to seek them out which included avoiding the roof.

By the end of the week, she was suffering in her worry over Jackson and had only seen Jared in passing. When he had seen the anger in her he had quickly walked away although he hadn't stopped smiling. Now, after an entire school week of no meetings Janie felt that it would be safe to broach the subject with Jackson. Instead, she got surprise when she sought out the roof at the end of the day and found Celeste waiting there patiently as she watched the traffic over the ledge. She didn't look surprised to see Janie at all.

"Janie, I was waiting for you." Celeste smiled and stepped towards her.

"Um, okay."

"I just wanted to thank you for being such a good friend to Jackson. I can tell you care about him and it's a relief to know he has someone else looking over him."

"It's really not like that."

"Either way, thank you." Janie felt uncomfortable. Celeste was looking at her so knowingly and it just made the entire situation feel wrong. It wasn't fair that the woman Jackson truly loved be such an amazing person. It made it very hard to hate her.

"So I'm guessing it didn't work out between you two after all."

"No."

"I never thanked you for the train tickets." It was all she could think to say. Celeste shook her head delicately.

"It was nothing, really." Janie grinned bitterly.

"Right." That changed Celeste's face. She looked guilty and suddenly very sad.

"Did you know it's my family who funds the scholarship you're receiving?" Janie stared in shock. In truth, she hadn't known. "Do you think me pretentious? I want to help others, like you, who have less opportunities but I always feel that it comes off wrong, as if I think less of you which is far from the truth. I've always wanted to ask one of the scholarship students how they felt about it." Celeste watched Janie expectantly as she thought seriously about how to respond. After a few short moments, she gave it her best.

"My friend Raj received this scholarship years ago, I think he would have liked to thank you. I can only speak for myself when I say that even if you did fund the scholarship out of pity I wouldn't mind. To me, it's a means to an end and I need the help so I'm willing to do what I have to, as hard as that is for me to accept. And honestly, out of all the rich people I've met you by far are the most understanding about how you are perceived and it makes a difference. People like me, we notice things like that."

"Thank you." Celeste was smiling with a soft glimmer of tears in her eyes. Janie felt guilty that she wasn't done speaking her mind.

"Can I ask you a favor?" She nodded eagerly.

"Anything."

"Don't go to France." Celeste looked confused as she smiled halfheartedly.

"What?"

"Don't go. Don't leave Jackson. I know I don't know either of you very well but I've seen the way he looks at you. It would break his heart and I don't think I could bear to see that. He is, he's a good guy."

Celeste chuckled dismissively and then became serious. "I appreciate how much you care for him, but I can't stay. I have to leave and make my own way in this world and I can't do that with Jackson always on my heels. I love him, but not the way he wants me too."

Janie took a slow step forward, she was trying to think of the right words to say to Celeste to make her change her mind. Instead, the first word and action that came to her made Celeste step back in shock.

"_Shipshiyo."_ Janie had dropped to her knees, not making eye contact with the startled Celeste who stood frozen in front of her.

"What? What are you doing?"

"_Jebal!"_ Her hands were pressed on her knees as she bent forward the ends of her hair touching the concrete of the rooftop. "Please don't leave him heartbroken." Celeste wasn't saying anything, Janie remained frozen with her head down hoping that something had changed but the choking sound coming from above drew her gaze.

Celeste's hand was covering her mouth as tears were forming rapidly in her eyes. "I can't." She walked quickly around Janie and headed down the stairs. Janie remained in her kneeling position, cursing her weakness and how it made her feel she had failed. As she stood up she heard the door swing open again and turned ready to beg Celeste one more time to stay, but it wasn't Celeste at the entrance.

Jackson was staring at her with a fierce anger that seemed so unfamiliar on his face.

"Jackson, I-"

"How dare you?" She froze and he moved into her face glaring down at her hatefully. "You had no right to say anything to her."

Janie recovered from gawping at him. "How could I do nothing when she was ready to leave you?"

"It wasn't your right!" He grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and pulled her close, she had to stand on her toes to remain on her feet. "What made you think you could speak for me?"

"Because I saw you in pain. I couldn't stand by." He was still fuming but remained silent as she continued. "How can you stand by? You say you love her, but you're just going to let her fly away. What kind of man are you?" It was a hurtful thing to say but she wanted to jar him from his quick acceptance of her departure. Instead he dropped her and she stumbled catching her footing.

"Just stay away from me." He turned and stormed off of the roof and Janie felt the same hot tears she had seen in Celeste's eyes start to form in hers. She covered her face with her hands to hide the sight of them rolling down her cheeks. She had messed up everything. Now Celeste would leave and Jackson, well, he wanted nothing to do with her. For the first time since coming to JAA she felt truly and utterly defeated. She was ready to give in to it when she heard the door open one more time. She looked up and regretted the decision.

"God damnit." Janie turned away from Jared who was standing with his hand on the door and a mixture of anger and concern written on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"It's none of your business." She heard him moving towards her and she quickly wiped the tears off her face and turned to tell him to get lost but the look he was giving her made her pause. They stood like that for a moment, Jared looked like he was looking for the right words to say. Suddenly, his face light up and he clapped his hands making Janie jump.

"You need comforting food. C'mon." He grabbed her wrist and began pulling her along.

"Hey! What is with you and dragging people around?!" Jared didn't answer, only held tighter and pulled her out of the school and to a waiting car outside the front gates. He opened the door and began pushing her inside as she swatted at him in protest and he simply batted her hands away.

Once she was in her seat he slammed the door and the driver promptly locked it on her. The driver behind the wheel looked unconcerned but she leaned forward and whispered to him.

"Is there any amount of money I could reasonably pay to get you to unlock that door and let me out?" He turned and smirked at her and then shook his head. "Yeah, I figured as much." Janie slumped back, she wasn't sure what kind of car it was but it was very comfortable. The seats were black and plush and smelled like leather. In fact, the entire interior was black with a silver trim accenting different dials and accessories. Janie looked out the tinted window and saw Jared talking quickly on the phone. After a moment he nodded then hung up and circled the car to get in the other door.

Once he was seated he showed something to the driver on his phone and they started moving. Jared didn't say anything, simply looked casually out the window very pleased with himself.

"Hey, Pullman. Where are we going?" He didn't look at her as she spoke.

"To find comforting food." She chuckled slightly at that.

"That's what I thought you said before. It's not comforting, it's comfort food." He looked at her with a strange expression.

"No, that doesn't sound right." She shook her head in disbelief but he had finally turned towards her so she posed the next question.

"Why do you think I need comfort food?"

"I saw."

"Saw what?"

"What happened on the roof." She stared at him in shock and felt an anger starting to grow inside her.

"How? Were you spying on me?" He looked alarmed at her change in disposition and quickly spoke.

"No, no it's not spying."

"Then what would you call watching someone without their permission?"

"Looking after you!" Janie didn't like that idea at all.

"I don't need looking after." Jared started laughing as he watched her.

"Yeah right, maybe you don't mind but I don't like people in my school taking action that I don't approve of or did you forget the photo incident?"

Janie didn't say anything, she sat back and stared out the window as the city continued to flash by. Pullman seemed to be doing the same although she didn't know what he was thinking on. Something about him keeping tabs on her bothered her and at the same time, gave her a fraction of comfort. She wasn't sure why he was so determined to catch the individual out to get her but maybe having someone else on the job wasn't so bad.

Still, she didn't want him knowing what she was doing or saying all the time. It occurred to her, that at this point Jared must know that something was going on between her and Jackson, at least as far as her feelings went. She glanced at him but he was still staring out the window and she caught sight of the buildings outside his window.

"Holy shit, are we in Koreatown?" The narrow shops with Korean characters were unmistakable and she felt joy rush into her quickly. It was a treat to visit Korea Way, her mother would take them on special occasions and Janie had always loved it. When it had just been her, Su-wan and May they would come often so Janie could practice her Korean with the shop owners.

The car pulled to a stop in front of a restaurant and Jared waited as the driver opened his door and he moved around the car to open hers. She moved to get out but he blocked her path for a second and looked at her seriously.

"Now are you going to follow me or do I have to drag you as you so eloquently put it?" She looked at him and decided he looked far too pleased with himself but she sighed and motioned for him to move. He stepped back and she followed after him looking at the sprawling block of Korean businesses.

He led the way into a restaurant and once inside Janie realized it wasn't the type of restaurant her mother would take them too, it was far too expensive. Not only that, it was deserted.

"Are you sure this place is open?" He looked back at her in confusion.

"Of course, why?"

"Well it's empty." She motioned to the empty tables lining the walls and center aisle of the room.

"Oh right, I bought it out so we could have some privacy."

"Are you serious!?" He nodded nonchalantly as a waiter appeared, clearly of Korean descent, and spoke quickly to Jared before showing them to a seat near the back. They sat down at a corner table with a cushioned bench seat shaped into the curve of corner. Janie sat against one wall while Jared took the other. Another Korean waiter brought out the menus and smiled at Janie, most likely recognizing the familiar Korean features in her.

After he left they sat in silence. Janie was drooling over the menu and Jared seemed indifferent. It had all her favorites, she could have happily ordered everything on the menu and ate herself to death. She felt Jared watching her and the feeling brought her back to reality.

"Why?"

"I told you, comforting food. I figured that would be Korean food since I don't what kind of white you are."

"No, not that. But seriously, I can't believe you just said that? What kind of white?" He shrugged. "Anyway, why are doing this for me. All of this. Why do you think you like me?"

He gave her serious eyes again, the ones she was beginning to dislike. "I don't think I like you, I do."

"But why? There's nothing special about me but my good grades. I'm plain, I'm dirt poor and I've got a terrible temper." He nodded in agreement.

"That's true, you're not that great to look at, and your chest is flat as a board." She gaped at him but he continued. "Your temper is bad, no worse than mine but pretty bad for a girl. But there's something about you that's special. I like that part a lot."

"Oh." Janie stared at him and felt a hotness rising in her cheeks as he stared at her. She was glad when the waiter reappeared even though Jared shot him a dirty look.

"And what would you like?" Janie glanced down at the menu and then back at the waiter.

"Can I ask question? Could I get, like half portions of some dishes and could you pack the second half up?" The waiter thought for a moment and was ready to speak when Pullman broke in.

"Bring us an order of everything and pack up a second full order of each to go." Janie and the waiter both looked at Jared and then back at each other. Then, the shocked waiter put away his notepad and bowed slightly in Jared's direction.

"Right away." He hustled to the back, no doubt ready to tell the chef so he could get working quickly.

"What was that?" Jared didn't look at her, he was on his phone texting something. He didn't look up when he spoke.

"The second round was for your family right? Well now you don't have to share." She didn't know what to say, Jared looked at her for a second then stood up.

"I'll be back, I have business to take care of."

"Seriously? You're leaving me here?" He nodded and looked back at his phone.

"I'll be back before you're done." Janie watched him walk briskly out of the restaurant and then sat in confusion unable to figure out what anything meant. It was all a blur. She must have sat for awhile because the waiter returned with plates of side dishes and Janie sat up chopsticks ready to descend on the Kim chi when she stopped the waiter.

"Wait, can I get a drink?" The waiter nodded.

"Would you like a mixed drink?" She shrugged.

"Just bring me anything."

Jared walked out of the restaurant and returned to his car that had just pulled up in front of the restaurant. The driver took him out of Manhattan to a neighborhood of deluxe townhouses. He parked in front of the one and Jared left the driver with instructions to wait and quickly made his way up the front steps.

He knocked on the solid door and waited to be let in. Jackson finally opened the door slowly.

"What do you want?"

"I need to ask you something." Jared pushed his way into the entryway past Jackson who shut the door but didn't seem bothered by Jared's abrupt entrance.

"Go ahead."

"Do you like Janie?" Jackson stared at him thoughtfully and then shook his head. "Does she like you?"

"I can't speak for her."

"I saw you on the roof." Now Jackson had streak of anger cross his face.

"What else did you see?"

"Everything. I heard it too. I agree with Janie, you shouldn't let her go. That's not what a man should do." Jackson scoffed and walked past Jared into the living the room.

"What do you know about being a man?"

"A lot. A man takes responsibility for his feelings. But I don't care what you do with Celeste. I care about how Janie feels about you."

"Even if she does, you know that she knows how I feel about Celeste. She's smart enough to let it go." Jackson sank into an armchair and looked towards the large windows at the far end of the room. Jared watched him.

"I'm just asking because I'm not the type of man to steal a girl from his friend." Jackson looked back at Jared calmly, hands held open in defeat.

"I have no claim to her. Do as you please." Jared tried to hide the smile creeping on his face and quickly started walking back towards the door.

"Great, thanks. Good luck brother!" He slammed the door and Jackson looked back towards the windows. His thoughts had been so focused on Celeste that he hadn't spent any time thinking on Janie in recent days. Now that Jared had put the thought in his mind, it did make sense that she would like him. How he felt about her, well, he wasn't pleased with her in the moment but on any other day he wasn't sure. It was a thought for another day either way.

Jared returned to the car happily and had the driver return him to the restaurant. He entered quickly and saw the food laid out on the table but no Janie. His first thought was that she had left but he saw her school jacket draped on the back of the bench. Then, he saw her sprawled on the bench completely passed out.

The waiter came shuffling out and Jared pounced on him quickly.

"What happened?"

"She wanted a drink, I brought her a mixed drink and she wanted another. She drank them so fast I didn't realize she couldn't handle it."

"You do realize she's 17." The waiter gave a look that clearly said he had not. "Well, pack up all the food and send it to this address." He wrote down the address of Janie's apartment as another waiter appeared and they started taking away the plates. Once they were done Jared crawled on the bench and leaned over Janie.

"Hey, wake up." He pushed against her shoulder and she started to stir. Then her hand shot out and slapped him across the face. "Damnit!"

"Pullman, what was in that drink?" Her words were slow and slurred and her eyes remained shut as she once again lay motionless on her back.

"Alcohol." Jared ignored the pain in his cheek as he once again leaned over her and pulled her up by the shoulders, than he pulled her to the edge of the bench and picked her up like a child. Her head rolled against his chest.

"I can't drink alcohol?"

"Clearly." Jared carried her to the car as driver opened the door and he slid in with Janie still in his arms. He was trying to reposition her and slide her to her own seat when she elbowed him in the chest.

"What the hell?!" Janie opened her eyes lazily and grabbed Pullman's face pulling it down towards her.

"Don't get frisky Pullman." She let go and shut her eyes again. Jared was still wondering how even in a drunken stupor she had the ability to land a hit as he pushed her across the seat and she laid her head against the window with a heavy sigh.

He carefully reached across her for the seat belt and tried to pull it without awakening her. Just as it clicked and he was starting to pull back her hand reached out and rested on his chest.

"Hey, don't tell him okay." Jared stayed in placed as his heart pounded under her touch. She opened her eyes and looked at him softly.

"Tell who what?" Janie smiled and patted his chest.

"You know." She pulled her hand back and shut her eyes as she giggled quietly to herself. "Don't want him to know things have changed." Jared thought of prompting her once more but didn't want to receive another defensive blow so he sat back and fastened his own seatbelt as he motioned for the driver to go.

He watched her sleep as they drove to his apartment. Janie was out cold, head back against the window with her arms hanging listless at her sides. A strand of dark hair was resting across her forehead and over her nose. Silently, he reached across and lifted it off her face, tucking it behind her ear. He saw that her ears weren't pierced. Jared hadn't noticed that before. He had never met someone with unpierced ears. He was use to girls with big hanging baubles and diamond studs. In a strange way he liked it, something so simple that set her so far apart from the world he knew. He smiled again, and watched her sleep as the streets unfolded in front of him.

* * *

Janie's head was pounding. On top of that, she had no idea where she was. Even before opening her eyes she could tell bed was much softer and fluffier then her own. And there wasn't the familiar sound of May wheezing or the boys causing a ruckus on the other side of the door.

Fearing the worst, she slowly opened her eyes to the high vaulted ceiling painted a pale green with cream accents.

"Oh God, not again."

"A little gratitude might do you some good." She turned at Jared's voice and found him reclining in an armchair by the rooms' only window flipping through the New York Times.

"What happened?" He looked up from the paper.

"You really don't remember? You were trashed." Janie thought hard, what was the last thing she remembered? Getting a drink from the waiter and ordering another one. Then things got fuzzy. While thinking she looked down and saw that she was no longer in her school uniform, but an oversized pair of striped pajamas.

"Where's my uniform?"

"At the dry cleaners. It'll be dropped off at your apartment later."

"Who changed me?" She had her hands placed firmly across her chest as Jared laughed.

"One of the maids. You'll have to get dressed though, we need to get going." Janie was still fidgeting as she pulled the plush cover over her chest as well.

"Going where?"

"Airport." Jared stood up placing the paper on the seat behind him. Reaching down next to the chair he grabbed a set of clothes and walked over to place it on the bed. "We're going to say good bye to Celeste. Thought you'd want to come."

Janie didn't move, just watched as he turned and walked out of the door. Once he was gone she leaned forward to look at the clothes. They were new, she could tell by the crisp lines. Reaching out she examined the top, it was a blue and green striped long sleeve shirt with a hood attached. There was a white cami to go underneath. The pants were a dark wash similar to the ones she had worn at the party.

She didn't want to give in to Jared's order but she did want to say good bye to Celeste and apologize one more time. Climbing off the plush bed she quickly stripped off the pajamas and put on the clothes. Janie was surprised that they fit. Once she was dressed she walked to the door and pulled it open. She was at the end of the hallway from her first unplanned visit.

Her bare feet padded softly on the carpet as she walked out of the door. She found the room from the previous kidnapping but he wasn't there. Instead of taking the familiar hallway she turned the other direction. It was a similar layout but instead of more miscellaneous rooms she found a dining room where Jared was seated talking with an older man in a black suit.

"Good, you're ready." Jared looked her happily up and down as she glared back at him.

"Yeah, except no shoes."

"Shoes over there." He pointed into the corner and she walked over. There were different styles laid out against the wall. A pair of converses, blue ballet flats, tall brown boots and white sneakers. She was trying to decide when a phone rang behind her. She glanced over as the man in the suit answered.

His face darkened as he replied quickly. After he hang up he stood and Jared did the same.

"She's here." The man spoke and then returned to his phone typing something in.

"Shit. How long?"

"On the elevator. Take the servants' entrance." Jared nodded and rushed towards Janie.

"We've gotta go." He grabbed her wrist but she resisted.

"Let me put on shoes at least. I can't walk out barefoot."

"No time." Jared leaned over to grab the tall boots and before Janie could protest he put his shoulder into her stomach and hefted her up.

"Put me down!" He didn't respond to her, just held her firmly by her legs and jogged through the apartment until they reached the kitchen. The help was bustling about looked startled as he weaved through them with Janie on his shoulder still demanding to be put down.

He reached the secondary elevator in the back of the apartment and slammed the button repeatedly until the elevator arrived. Stepping in he pressed the button for the ground floor and as soon as the door shut he returned Janie to her feet with a sigh of relief.

As soon as she touched the floor she pushed Jared away from her.

"What the hell was that about?" He looked ruffled as he righted himself and thrust the boots at her.

"We needed to move fast and you were complaining about your shoes. I simply made it a non-issue."

"Carrying someone like a sack of potatoes isn't really a good solution." Janie was stuffing her feet and pants into the boots as the elevator descended rapidly. "And why did we have to leave so quickly? Who is she?"

"My mother." His voice was full of venom as he spoke so Janie remained silent as she finished putting on her shoes. They reached the ground floor which turned out to be a parking garage and he walked briskly out and to a nearby car. Unlike the previous one this one didn't have a driver and he climbed into the driver's seat. She hesitated by the passenger entrance, than reluctantly got in.

They rode in silence to the airport, Jared was still noticeably bothered by the appearance of his mother and she didn't want to get in the middle. Fortunately, it was a relatively quick drive to Laguardia and when they arrived Ian and Benny were waiting.

"What have we here?" Ian was smirking as he looked at Benny who seemed just as amused.

"Nothing you're thinking about." Janie spoke quickly as she stepped out of the car. Jared handed his keys to a valet and then walked over to stand next to her.

"She spent the night." Ian and Benny looked shocked as Jared smiled.

"Don't say it like that!" Janie hit him in the chest and he glared down at her before walking ahead next to Ian and Benny leaving her to tag along. There were speaking quietly to each other as they made their way through the airport. They found seats near the security gates and sat down to wait for Celeste.

Jared was sitting close to Benny still talking in hushed voices. Janie perched across from them and down a few seats intending to sit alone but found Ian moving to sit next to her.

"So what happened then?" She could tell he was still having a laugh but she wanted to set the record straight.

"He forced me to go to dinner, I drank something that I didn't know had alcohol in it and he took me to his place. I don't know why he didn't just take me home but he didn't." Ian was smiling sweetly at her.

"Now who in their right mind would let you go once you were in their clutches?" Janie looked at him.

"Oh God, not you too." He looked confused for a moment and then realized what she meant which only seemed to amuse him.

"You mean like you? Oh no, I'm no good at that. I don't date girls, especially good girls. I just like to play the field." He was still smiling but Janie felt that he wasn't being completely truthful with her. "So what did your family think of you staying over at a boy's apartment?"

"Oh my God!" Janie jumped to her and rushed over to Jared. "Give me you phone."

He looked up at her dismissively. "Why?"

"My mother, she's probably worried sick. I need to call her." Jared shook his head.

"No she's not. I had Anderson call her and tell her you were staying at a friend's."

"Oh, alright then. Who's Anderson?" Jared scoffed at her.

"That's rude, you met him." Then he must have been the man at breakfast. Janie was ready to continue the argument now that she was fired up but both Jared and Benny looked past her and stood. She turned and sure enough Celeste was standing there rolling a hardtop suitcase behind her.

"Wow, you all made it." Her eyes swept the room showing that she was clearly hoping one more would have made it with them. The three men moved forward to hug Celeste and wish her luck. She smiled at all of them and told them to stay out of trouble. Once they finished Janie moved forward.

"Good luck. I just wanted to say-" Celeste stopped her.

"You don't have to say anything." Janie hesitated then pulled Celeste into a quick hug. With good byes said Celeste looked about the room one more time and then waved good bye to them. They stood together and watched her enter the baggage check, than move through security turning to wave once more from a distance.

"Man, I didn't think Jackson would stay away." Benny spoke quietly and Ian patted his back.

"Who would think he could be so cold." Benny nodded at Ian's words as Janie was still watching for any last sight of Celeste.

"That's a little harsh." They all turned at the familiar voice behind them and sure enough Jackson was standing there smiling lazily at them. "I've been here longer then you."

Ian spoke up first. "What are you doing here?" Jackson held up a plane ticket.

"Following her." He looked at Janie. "Being a man." She could feel herself smiling as Jared butted in.

"Hey, I told you the same thing."

"You did, but it was Janie who said it first and really made an impression on me." Jackson stepped towards her and took her gently by the shoulders. "Thank you." He pulled into a tight hug as the three men stared on in shock. When he finally pulled away he kept his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her once more before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Janie's heart was fluttering but he didn't seem to notice as he pulled away for good, waved at his friends and made his way to security.

Janie was aware that Jared was annoyed and the other two were snickering to each other but she was still living on the high. Even though he was leaving, she was glad that he was happy and in a strange way he had apologized. It seemed like enough.

"Well better take you home." Jared grabbed Janie's wrist and headed for the exit.

"Hey!" Janie looked back for help from the Ian and Benny but they were lost in their own amusement. She followed Jared reluctantly back to the valet but he didn't relinquish his grip until the car had returned, despite her trying to shake it off.

Once they were in the car he started driving and she looked at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Would you not if I told you no?" She made a face of annoyance but continued.

"You kind of know what's going on right?" He grunted in response but didn't look at her. "Do you think someone should hide their feelings for the sake of someone else?" Jared didn't answer right away but seemed to be thinking hard on his answer.

"No, I don't. That would be like ignoring them and you would just end up regretting it. You have to be honest with your feelings, let them out. That's what I think. But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't leave room for them to change or for new feelings to emerge." He looked at her meaningfully but she only laughed.

"That was almost good advice. You were so close."

"That was great advice."

"Yeah, no hidden agenda there." Jared looked frustrated so Janie remained silent as he drove her to her apartment. Once they were parked outside the Laundromat they sat in the car in awkward silence for a moment. Finally, Janie grabbed the door.

"Well, thanks for the ride I guess." She started pushing the door open but froze when Jared grabbed her arm. She turned back to face him and he was looking at her with serious, dark eyes.

"I mean it, give me a chance." Janie could feel a pinkness rising in her cheeks and she desperately wanted to get out of the car.

"Okay." He smiled slightly and released his grip and she scrambled out of the car quickly. As soon as she slammed the door he peeled away leaving her standing on the sidewalk. She pressed her hands against her cheeks trying to will the pink in them to fade as her heart beat rapidly.

_Calm down girl. What's gotten in to you?_

* * *

Author's note: This one is kinda long but since there was a lot of dialogue I hope you'll let it slide. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas (or not if you don't celebrate Christmas, Merry whatever you celebrate) and is getting ready for a Happy New Year.

Please review and make my life happier. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Jared was holding his cell phone tight to his ear as he spoke earnestly on the phone. "I'm telling you she's different, I can't get her out of my head. But she doesn't seem to like money and she's obsessed with trust and sincerity. What the hell do I do? I only said hell, calm down! Come on Helen, what do I do? I am being careful. And I am serious. Fine, but just help me out this once. What kind of date doesn't involve money?"

* * *

Janie was sitting at the table with Su-wan, her siblings had gone to bed as unsatisfied as her mother with her sketchy explanation of where she had been. They had eaten like kings and their fridge was stuffed with leftovers from Jared's food delivery. She had spent the day working in the Laundromat with her siblings constantly hovering about trying to slip in questions without their mother noticing. Now that they were sleeping after devouring more of the Korean fare, Su-wan had insisted they talk.

"_So where were you, really_?" Janie let out a long sigh as Su-wan waited patiently sipping her cup of tea. She began the story, starting with her mixed feelings for Jackson and the strange affect Jared was starting to have on her after their last day. She told her about Celeste and the party and the unexpected trip to Korea Way. By the end, Janie was exhausted and Su-wan wasn't happy.

_"And this boy, this Jared, he's the one who turned the other students on you." _Janie nodded reluctantly.

_"Yes, but as much as I hate to admit it, he's not the person I thought he was then. He may be an idiot and pretty oblivious but he's not evil. I wouldn't say he's good but he's not bad either. I'm not sure."_ Janie let out an exasperated sigh as her mother thought seriously for a few moments.

"_So what will you do now_?"

"_I don't know Umma. I think I'll just try to forget Jackson and I think it's in my best interest to stay away from Jared. I don't know what to do about him_." Silence followed and the conversation stalled after that. Su-wan said good night and started dragging the fold up mattress out of the closet.

"I'm just gonna go up for a bit." Su-wan smiled at her and handed her a spare blanket from the closet. Janie gripped it under her arm as she slipped into her converses and headed up the stairs. At the top was the roof exit and Janie had to push her shoulder against the door to get it open and once she had she placed a cinder block by the frame to keep it from locking.

The air was getting colder, they would have to invest in winter coats soon. Janie walked to the far corner of the roof where a lawn chair was waiting. Janie wrapped herself in the blanket and sat down propping her feet on the ledge. Leaning her head back she watched the few stars bright enough to shine through the lights of the city.

Her mind was on fire, thoughts of Jackson and Jared were keeping her awake and she didn't know why. Jackson was gone, chasing after Celeste and should have been far from her mind but she was feeling regret, like Jared said she would. She had never told him how she felt.

And Jared's behavior was even more baffling. Despite his fumbling tactics and stupid comments there was a sweetness to his pursuit that was having an effect on her and she really wished it wasn't. Laying back she shut her eyes and started repeated poems she memorized. It was her best method to distract her thoughts enough to get her tired. Without meaning to she lulled herself into such comfort that she fell asleep on the roof. Even then, in the quiet of her dreams, she could not escape the thoughts demanding recognition in her mind.

The next day she tried to stay busy but her thoughts were persistent in their focus. By Monday she was glad for the distraction of school. With the other students ignoring her she had no trouble focusing on her work and keeping her grades up. At lunchtime she settled into her seat in the corner waiting for Minnie to join. She was unwrapping her food when she heard a ruckus and looked up to see Jared striding through the cafeteria towards. _Oh great._

He reached her table and stood next to it not quite making eye contact with her but looking in her general direction.

"Central Park, Saturday, 6 o'clock. Don't be late." He nodded and then walked away leaving her stunned. She didn't know what to make of it and then Minnie descended into her seat looking back at Jared's retreating form and then to Janie.

"What was that?" Her eyes were wide as she waited for an answer.

"As if I know." She started unwrapping her food again but Minnie grabbed her hands and stopped her.

"No, you have to tell me. Now. Was he asking you on a date?" Janie stared at Minnie, she looked crazed as she clutched at her hands. Janie spoke softly like you would to a rabid dog about to bite.

"I don't know but it doesn't matter. I'm busy Saturday." Minnie became noticeably calmer and quickly pulled back her hands.

"I'm sorry." She whispered the words and then quickly stood up and rushed out of the cafeteria with her tray. Janie sat in shock, she had never seen Minnie so frantic. It was startling. She couldn't put it out of her mind the rest of the day. Did Minnie hate Jared that much?

The next day Minnie acted as if nothing had happened so Janie did the same. She didn't see much of the F4 either. By Saturday she would have completely forgotten about Jared's request if she hadn't told May who asked her about it in the afternoon.

"Are you gonna go Janie?" They were sitting downstairs in the Laundromat while Su-wan was feeding the boys lunch in the apartment.

"I don't think so. Besides, we're getting our coats today." Every year the family kept an eye on weather patterns like hawks. Today was supposed to be the first truly cold night of the year so they were heading to the thrift store to get winter coats. Since they didn't have much space, or money, they couldn't hang onto winter clothes that they didn't use year round and wouldn't fit the boys as they continued to grow. Each year they sold their winter clothes back to the thrift store and then saved the money for next year to buy new ones. It didn't alway work out right, like years they had financial emergencies and had to use their coat money on ER visits or new shoes during growth spurts.

This year Janie wasn't getting one. Last year she had fallen in love with a set of gloves with a matching hat and scarf. Against Su-wan's advice she had used her coat money on it and simply bundled under her fall jacket. For once she let vanity rule her decision, she hated the plain set of gloves and knit cap that she normally used and even though she knew it was unseemly for someone with so little to be so picky she couldn't help it. When it came time to sell back she had refused.. The hat was soft brown beret, the kind you saw in old movies, with matching brown gloves and a brown and tan plaid scarf. They made her feel wealthy and she couldn't part with them.

Still, she wasn't above helping her family so around 5 they set off to buy the coats with their money in hand. It was good thing they were going, the temperature was already dropping. Janie had her winter gear on with a sweatshirt under her denim jacket. They hurried to the subway in an attempt to stay out of the cold. Once they got to the thrift store they mingled amongst the clothes.

Janie caught May looking at the women's clothes as Su-wan checked out.

"Someday we'll be able to shop somewhere better than this." May shook her head at Janie's comment as she returned the shirt she had been examining to the hanger.

"I don't mind shopping here. The people are nice." Janie smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"You are just too sweet." May laughed and pushed her off before looking past her at the clock.

"It's past 6 Janie."

"So?"

"What if Jared is still waiting for you." May looked so concerned that Janie had trouble dismissing her.

"No, he wouldn't wait this long, that would be crazy and…Oh God that would be just like him." Janie looked to where Su-wan was finishing the transaction.

"May, tell Ma I had to see Gail." May nodded and Janie took off out of the thrift store, sprinting down the street and towards the nearest subway entrance. By the time she got to Central Park she realized that Jared hadn't given her an exact location to meet her at.

She started circling the park and then realized how long that would take her. In desperation she started jogging down one of the paths simply looking for him. By chance, she went past the visitor's center and sure enough he was there, crouching by a wall looking cold and angry.

Janie slowed her pace and walked towards him. He didn't notice her stop in front of him until she jokingly punched his shoulder. At her touch he looked up and then pounced on her in a tight hug.

"You're not dead!"

"Obviously!" Janie struggled against his embrace but he let go himself, suddenly angry.

"Where were you?"

"I was out with my family."

"You were supposed to meet me hours ago." Janie let out an exasperated sigh.

"I never said I would!"

"Well you're here now, that's what counts." He didn't say anything after that, just started walking down the path. After a few moments he looked at back at where she was still standing. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk. With you. Hurry up." Janie didn't understand what was happening but she followed after him nonetheless. They headed down some paths deeper into the park in silence as Janie tried to keep up with Jared's quick pace. After about a half hour of a brisk pace she finally spoke up.

"So, why are we walking?" Jared shrugged.

"I'm not sure. My sister said it was romantic but I don't really get it." Janie reached out to grab his arm and pull him to a stop.

"If that's the point you're not really doing it right. The romantic part is the talking, and sharing intimate things about yourself, you know." Jared nodded happily.

"Oh, alright. You first."

"Just wait," Janie dragged Jared with her to a bench on the path and pulled him down next to her. "I'm really tired. Let's just sit and talk."

"Fine, you start."

"Okay, then let's make it a question game. We can each ask a question and if one of us doesn't answer honestly they have to do something for punishment. I use to play this in elementary school." Jared thought for a moment and then nodded in agreement.

"I'll start. Have you dated before?" Janie shook her head.

"Nope, how about you?"

"No."

"I'm surprised." She really was and Jared looked at her strangely.

"Why?"

"I dunno, I guess I just thought you'd be one of those guys with tons of hot girls to pick from."

"I've never met a girl like that worth my time. They're too fake. I don't' like that." Janie was pleasantly surprised.

"How did you meet the other guys? Jackson, Benny and Ian."

"James Andrew Kindergarten. Is your hair natural?" Janie reached up to grab her loose hair falling over her shoulder.

"What? Of course, why?" He shrugged.

"Just wondering."

"Okay I've got one. Why are you called F4?" Jared looked uncomfortable which only made her more curious.

"I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't? If you don't tell me you have to do a punishment." He was squirming trying to decide and then looked at Janie with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, I'll tell you if you tell me something in return." She hesitated but figured there wasn't anything too dangerous he could ask her. She nodded. "When you were drunk you said something had changed. What was it?" Janie didn't say anything, just stared at Jared like a deer in headlights.

"Uh…"

"If you're hesitating you remember. Tell me."

"No thanks."

"Okay then your punishment is kissing me again." Now he was really smiling at her.

"No way."

"You made the rules."

"Yeah, and you didn't answer your question."

"I will if you kiss me." Janie was gaping at Jared who only seemed pleased with the trap he had set for her. She wasn't sure what to do and so in a manner befitting a deer in headlights she jumped up and ran.

"Hey!" He called after her but she was at a full sprint going down the path in the darkness. Behind her she heard his feet pounding in pursuit and gaining so she ditched the main path and veered into the woods. She hoped that by moving through rougher terrain she could evade him easier. It was working really well until she heard Jared cry out and something crash down.

Looking back she saw him sprawled on the ground by a log. Despite her best interests she walked back down through the trees to where he was laying. It was only when she got closer that she saw his foot trapped between the log and the earth.

"What happened?" Jared was grabbing his leg that was stuck in a gap where the log met a tree and grimacing at her.

"I slipped. My foot went through the hole and the log shifted onto my leg. It's stuck." Janie knelt down next to him.

"Let me help pull it out." She gripped his leg and started pulling but he only cried out and slapped her away.

"Stop! It's the log that needs to move and you can't move it. Just leave it."

"But you're stuck. How are you gonna get out?" Jared shook his head.

"Anderson knows we're here, he'll find me."

"Why don't you call him?" Jared looked at her guiltily.

"I can't. I don't have my phone."

"Well, why not?" He shrugged and looked back at his leg.

"I don't know. I thought it would show sincerity if I lowered myself to your financial status since you can't afford one."

"Okay, besides that fact that you worded that terribly it's a sweet idea. Why don't I go to your apartment? It's not far."

"No!" He reached up and grabbed her arm pulling her down to the ground where he was laying. "You can't. She's there. We'll just have to wait for Anderson."

"Come on. Then let me find someone to help." He shook his head and kept his grip.

"I don't want you to go alone."

"I won't be gone for long."

"I don't want you gone at all." Jared stared at her. "I don't want to let you out of my sight in this darkness." If he hadn't been stuck and holding on to her she would have ran again but she couldn't leave him.

"Fine, then I guess we'll wait." He finally let go of her arm as she lay down next to him, shoulder to shoulder staring at the sky. It was cold against the ground, she glanced over at him and he was shaking slightly. She scooted closer.

"Talk. I need a distraction." She scoffed at his request.

"About what?"

"Anything, tell me about your name? I thought all Jane Doe's were missing people with amnesia." That made her laugh and he looked at her reveling in the sound.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. When I was born my mom didn't really speak English and my Uncle wasn't really good with it either but she wanted me to have an American name and her nurse had a sense of humor. Kind of mean when you think about it. Some poor Korean woman asks for help naming her child and she gives her the most generic name possible. The only kind thing she did was picking my middle name, Suzanna. She thought it sounded like Su-wan, my mother's name."

"That's kind of a dick move." Janie laughed again and Jared smiled.

"Yeah, it really was but I don't mind now." She was still smiling and Jared was watching her as she looked towards the sky.

"Tell me something else."

"I don't know, there's not much to tell."

"Pick something."

"Fine fine, how about this. I like looking at the stars."

"Really?" She nodded. "You'll have to see my telescope." Her eyes went wide and she turned towards him propping herself up on her elbow.

"If that's not a sexual innuendo you have my attention."

"It's not. You'll have to come over during the night sometime." She was grinning ear to ear and nodded happily like a child. Jared felt his heart picking up speed rapidly. Then he noticed her lips.

"Hey, your lips are blue." Janie's hand reached up to touch her lips.

"Oh, well I'm cold what do you expect." Jared started shifting and unbuttoning his coat.

"Here, put my coat on."

"No way." She grabbed his hands and tried to stop him but he kept unbuttoning. As he reached to pull his sleeve off Janie threw herself across his chest to stop him and then realized how close their faces were. Jared was staring up at her and she could feel his heart pounding against hers. "Fine then." Janie started leaning back but he grabbed her waist and held her in place.

"How about this. You lay down next to me and I'll put it over both of us." Janie didn't really like that either but with it getting colder and there still being no sign of Anderson she agreed. Jared stripped off his long wool coat and she laid down next to him with her head on his arm, tucking the coat around her back.

"By the way, I like your hat."

"Thanks, it cost me a coat."

"I don't get it."

"Don't worry about it. Can I ask you something?" He grunted in permission. "Did you do anything to Minnie Olsen cause she really doesn't like you?" Jared turned towards her in confusion.

"Who's that?"

"Oh come on, it's the girl I eat lunch with. Curly brown hair, looks like a china doll." He looked even more lost.

"She didn't look Chinese to me."

"Wow, you are something else."

"Thanks."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"Oh." They lay in silence again. It was getting late and Janie was starting to feel sleepy. Time was slipping by quickly as her eyes grew heavy. She didn't realize she was falling asleep but when Jared looked over a few minutes later she was gone.

Moving slowly so he wouldn't wake her he reached across and pulled her closer to him so that she was leaning against his side with her arm draped over his chest. Her face was resting on his shoulder as he pulled her hat down farther over her ears. His leg hurt, and he could feel the cold creeping into his bones but he wouldn't have traded places with anyone else in the world.

* * *

Janie was first aware of the cold behind her, and then the warmth in front of her. Opening her eyes she realized she was still in Central Park curled up very close to Jared. Then she realized there was someone standing over them.

A preteen boy was staring down at her in confusion. He waved at her. Patting Jared's chest she waited as he started waking and looking around.

"Hey, any chance you know Anderson's number by heart."

After another hour of waiting for Anderson and then getting his help dislodging the log from over Jared's foot they were on their way out of the park. Janie and Anderson were supporting Jared between them as they made their way to the nearest street where Anderson flagged down a cab.

Once Jared was safely seated he looked at Janie.

"Want a ride?" She shook her head.

"I better take the subway. I need to think of a really good explanation to tell my ma." Jared shrugged and went to shut the door but then paused for one more question.

"Would you call this a romantic date?"

"Not in a million years." Jared looked distressed and slammed the door. She was about to walk away when he rolled down the window.

"If your mom is really angry, just tell her I'll take responsibility for you." The car started moving and Janie chased after it.

"What's that supposed to mean!" She heard him laughing as his car peeled away into traffic and she was left standing on the sidewalk flustered. Janie caught her breath and then began the trip home. She was not looking forward to explaining what had happened to her mother.

By the time she reached the apartment she was in agony over what she would say. The Laundromat wasn't open yet so they would be waiting for her. Pushing the door of the apartment open she peered inside but her view was quickly blocked by her siblings who had rushed the door and began dragging her in.

"You saved him Janie!"

"We're so proud!"

"What happened?" Janie tried to peel her coat off as Darren, Jack and May circled her with questions and Jimmy laughed from Su-wan's lap who was, surprisingly, also smiling.

"Jared stopped by to explain. He was very polite." The kids retreated as Su-wan spoke. "He said you helped him when he was stuck out in Central Park."

"Yeah, and I swear that's all that happened." Janie swiped her hands through the air for emphasis but Su-wan truly didn't seem angry.

"I believe you, no boy would come around and make up such a crazy story to try and fool someone. Besides, you were right. He's not evil, he has innocent eyes. He wouldn't lie." Janie was about to argue but she was thinking about what her mother said. Innocent eyes, that must be what was bothering her. She didn't stand a chance against innocent eyes.

"I'm still sorry Umma."

"That's okay, you can just open the Laundromat today."

On Monday Janie went to school reluctantly. All she wanted to do was sleep. Midterms were coming up and she had studied late into the night since she had been otherwise occupied all weekend. Not only that, but she hadn't considered how run down she would look in her uniform with her denim jacket and hoodie acting like a winter coat.

Janie was prepared for rude comments when she entered the school grounds but instead everyone was waving at her and saying good morning. She responded half-heartedly and kept moving, unsure of what was happening. She pushed open the main doors to get out of the cold and then froze on the threshold.

A large poster board was propped at the foot of the stairs with a photo of Janie and Jared plastered across it. The photo showed them sleeping in the woods with Janie curled up against him under his coat. Who had taken such a picture? Other students started crowding around her asking questions. She was trying to keep them at bay when the doors swung open and Jared, followed closely by Benny and Ian, entered.

Jared walked up next to Janie, wobbling slightly on his ankle and examined the photo. He looked down at Janie.

"Where did this come from?" Janie shook her head.

"I don't know, but tell them it's not what it looks like." Jared smiled mischievously as Benny called out.

"Then what's going on? Are you dating?" Janie shot him a furious look and started shaking her head as Jared answered.

"It's true, we're a couple." The girls in the crowd screamed as Jared swung his arm around Janie's shoulder and pulled her down the hallway towards the F4 club room. Once they were away from the crowd she shook him off.

"Why did you say that?" He was smiling stupidly at her which wasn't helping her temper.

"Well there's no point fighting it? Dating is better than we just spent the night together." Janie tried to cut in to protest but he kept going. "And besides, don't try to tell me dating me would be that bad."

"That's not the point! I don't want to lie to everyone."

"Than agree that we're dating."

"No."

"Don't be stubborn."

"I'm not. If I'm going to date someone, I'm not just gonna do it because it's convenient or because their handsome. I'm going to do it because I want to and I was asked properly!" He was still smiling.

"You think I'm handsome?" Janie slapped him across the face and stormed away past the shocked and laughing Ian and Benny who had just entered the scene.

"Man my friend, she is putting you through the ringer." Benny grabbed his friend's shoulder as he massaged his cheek.

"Jared, are you sure you want to date her?" Ian was looking at him seriously. "She's seems to be more work than she's worth. And what about your moth-"

"I can handle that, and I'm sure. Just wait and see. I know she's the one for me." Ian sighed and patted Jared's back as Benny walked with him down the hallway. Even though Jared was sure and Benny didn't care either way, Ian wasn't. He was thinking he may have to visit a certain red haired best friend at some point in the future.

* * *

Janie couldn't find Minnie at lunch and she thought she knew why. After school she asked around and got Minnie's address from a classmate. It turned out she lived not far from Jared so she had no trouble finding her apartment. She was led to Minnie's room and found her propped up amongst oversized pillows looking forlorn. She perked up a bit when she saw Janie.

"What are you doing here?" Janie pulled up a stool from a vanity by the bed and sat down near her.

"You weren't at school, I figured it was because of that picture." Minnie's face darkened at the mention of the photo so she continued. "I just to make it clear that Jared and I are not dating, that picture is not what it looks like. That was a …strange circumstance."

"Really?" Janie nodded and grinned at Minnie who was staring to perk up even more.

"Good, that's good." Minnie lunged forward and grabbed Janie's hands. "Do you wanna go out and have some fun?"

"But, it's Monday?"

"I know a place we can go. Please? I'll let you borrow some clothes." Janie hesitated but she felt like she owed Minnie. And she looked so eager so she nodded and Minnie pounced out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

With Minnie gone, Janie got up to explore the room. It was very cutesy, with lots of lace and pink. What she liked most about it was the book shelf lining the one wall. Janie walked towards it to read the titles. She was impressed by all the classics, then she saw a tiny yearbook from James Andrew Kindergarten. Now Janie was really surprised Jared didn't remember her since they went to Kindergarten together.

Minnie re-entered the room and dragged Janie after her towards a walk in closet where they got dressed quickly. Minnie put on a red cocktail dress and lent Janie a blue sequined tank top and black mini skirt.

"I'm really not use to clothes like this." Minnie shook her head and pulled Janie out of the closet.

"You look great! This is gonna be fun!" After a quick dinner at a café Minnie took them in the back entrance of a club that was surprisingly full for a Monday night. She grabbed Minnie's shoulder.

"Is this an under 21 club?" Minnie shook her head. "We can't drink." Minnie shrugged.

"Then don't drink." Without another word she moved into the surging crowd of dancers leaving Janie standing by the bar. Feeling awkward she walked over to a small table near the dance floor and took a seat. She watched Minnie gyrating on the dance floor and decided against trying to join her. Maybe she could leave early without Minnie caring.

"May I join you?" Janie looked up to the tall man who was leaning over her.

"Sure, I guess." He sat down comfortably and looked Janie over. He was clearly older and looked out of place in his dress top and jeans.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"No thanks, I'm not drinking." He didn't seem bothered.

"How about a coke then, my treat." Janie wasn't sure what his angle was but she nodded in assent and kept her eye on Minnie. When the stranger returned with the drinks he didn't hand the coke to her.

"There's a sitting area on the roof. Do you want to go up there?"

"Yes please." Janie was relieved to get away from the loud music. She hoped Minnie wouldn't mind her disappearing. Once they were on the roof they mingled by a heater and he gave Janie the coke and sipped from whatever drink he had gotten himself. He didn't say anything after that. If he was trying to hit on her he was doing a poor job. Feeling awkward Janie quickly drank half her glass hoping to finish it so that she could use being done as an excuse to politely get away.

She was enjoying the drink, she was really thirsty. Thirstier then she had felt before she started drinking. And tired, God, had she been so tired before? Taking another sip she looked at the strange man and he was smiling at her. That was weird right? Janie didn't feel right. She wanted to put down the glass but she felt it slip from her fingers before reaching the table and crash to the ground. Her knees started going weak as the floor spun up to meet her. The last thing she saw was the strange man moving towards her and a flash of red before everything went black.

* * *

Author's note: I'm going to be changing my story rating from T to M after I post the next chapter. We all know what's coming up next and I'm worried that it should be classified as a Mature topic. I'd like your opinions on if you think it's necessary or if you think I can stick with my current rating.

As always, make me happy with your reviews and please share your opinions. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Once Janie began waking up she realized just how tired she was of waking up in unfamiliar places. She was in a hotel room, that was obvious. How she had gotten there was the mystery. She was wearing a black night gown and it was far too skimpy for her taste. Looking around the room she noticed a mirror with writing in red lipstick, "Thanks for last night."

Janie could swear she felt the Earth stop. Climbing out of bed she ran into the bathroom and climbed into the shower and began scrubbing herself down with hot water. She didn't know what the hell happened last night but nobody was going to find out. She needed to find Minnie and ask if she saw anything.

Getting dressed in the borrowed clothes from the night before she quickly left the hotel and made her way to Minnie's apartment. She had already left for school but the maid gave her back her school uniform and let her change in a bathroom.

Janie figured she could talk to Minnie at school and she raced into the building even though she was only an hour late. For some reason there was a lot of commotion and she was making her way up the stairs when someone grabbed her from behind.

"And the slut shows herself." Scarlett was glaring at her as she held fast to her arm.

"Move that hand or lose it." She smirked.

"Save your threats for later harlot." Janie didn't see Vienna or Bernadette appear but suddenly they had a grip on her as well and between the three of them they dragged her kicking down the hallway and into the cafeteria.

There was a large crowd surrounding a table in the center of the spacious room and they parted once the three girls released Janie in front of the crowd. Scarlett motioned towards the table.

"Why don't you take a look?" Janie was still frazzled but she turned to the table out of morbid curiosity. The crowd surrounding it was glaring at her hatefully but they moved out of the way as Janie got closer. Spread across the dining table were hundreds of copies of photos showing Janie in bed with the strange man from the night before. She felt her heart stop at the sight.

In some the stranger was smiling at the camera with his arm wrapped around a passed out Janie. A few she saw he was on top of her. She felt sick, and she started picking up the pictures but Scarlett grabbed her wrist and pulled her to face her.

"You can't change what we've already seen."

"This isn't real."

"Tell that to Jared." Scarlett pointed to entrance and let go of Janie as Jared stormed into the cafeteria ready to tear everyone in the room apart.

"What's going on?! I said no more!" His eyes swept over the room and the crowd noticeably stepped back but Bernadette volunteered her voice.

"Before you yell at us, why don't you look at what your girlfriend has been up to?" Janie lunged towards Bernadette and shoved her back spitting Korean curses in her face. She quickly returned to the table to block Jared who was moving towards the photographs.

"Pullman, stop. Don't look at this." He moved her out of the way as she tried to block his view. She watched helplessly as fury rose in his eyes.

"And why shouldn't I see this."

"Because its not true. I don't know what this is."

"Is that you in the picture?" He was staring at her, hurt and betrayed and waiting for the answer he didn't want to hear.

"Yes."

"What's the phrase? A picture's worth a thousand words. I think I believe that now." Janie stared at him in shock as he clutched a photo in his hand.

"You actually said that right." He chuckled harshly and threw the photo back with the others.

"Yeah, seems like I'm finally getting things right." He turned to walk away but she grabbed him by the arms.

"No, Jared, look at me. This isn't true. I was set up or something. I can't even remember what happened last night."

"And who would set you up? The poor, nameless girl that you are." He was finally looking at her but the pain in his eyes made her wish he wasn't.

"I don't know, but you have to trust me, please."

"Oh, trust you. That means so much to you, but I guess not really." Jared brushed her off and walked away from her. She tried to follow but the crowd surged on her throwing insults and soft blows as tears sprung to her eyes.

When she finally escaped them, she made her way to the roof top fighting tears. But it wasn't the physical pain that was tearing her apart. It was the look in Jared's eyes as he walked away. Janie couldn't get them out of her head as she stumbled to the corner and fell down cradling her head against her knees. Who would think that losing the trust of Jared Pullman would so thoroughly bring her to tears?

* * *

In the F4 clubroom Jared was sitting in front of the computer. He was still angry, he had come in and thrown the furniture around the room in his rage before settling in front of the computer screen. He had switched on the video monitoring and sure enough he saw Janie drift across the roof in tears before she collapsed in the corner. He didn't turn on the sound. He didn't want to hear it.

Jared was furious and ready to kill the next person who crossed his path but the sight of Janie helpless and in pain was even more distressing. It only made things worse. Benny and Ian walked in on his hand resting on the monitor. He took it back and stood up.

"I'm going home." Benny tried to block his path.

"Jared let's talk about this." He didn't stop but pushed past both of them and stormed out of the school. Benny remained where Jared pushed past him as Ian moved to the computer taking in the image of Janie on the roof. He turned to Benny.

"Let's pay our sad friend a visit."

* * *

Janie heard the roof door open and looked up as Ian and Benny stepped into the cold air. She wiped the tears off her face but didn't stand up.

"What do you two want?" Ian spoke first.

"Believe it or not, we want to help you." He crouched down next to her and produced a handkerchief from his pocket. She took it and Benny grabbed her under the arm and pulled her to her feet.

"We don't like this business and we know it's not true. Do you want to help us clear your name or should we do it ourselves?" Janie shook her head.

"Why? Why do you want to help me?"

"Because now hurting you means hurting Jared and as his friends we do our best to make sure that never happens." Ian nodded at Benny's words and Janie threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you." She pulled back from Benny and Ian smiled at her. "So, what are we going to do now?"

They had returned to the clubroom and Janie had told her what happened the night before. Then Benny had laid out all the information he had gathered from the previous incidents.

"If we're assuming this is the same person who did the other smear campaign they're going to be hard to trace. I've checked a ten block radius and no photo centers in the area printed the flyers from before so I doubt they'll know who printed the photos. We'll have to find the man from the photo. He clearly isn't the mastermind so we need to find who hired him. Do you remember the club you went to?

Janie nodded. "Yeah, it was in Manhattan, something Noir. I think it was Club Noir." Benny looked at her seriously.

"How did you get in there? It's not an under 21 club"

"Well my friend Minnie, Minnie Olsen, she wanted to go, she got us in the back. Maybe we should ask her." Benny nodded and turned to Ian.

"Ian, why don't you hunt down her friend. I'll persuade some information out of the club owner." Ian stood up and headed for the door and Janie stood as well.

"What should I do?" Benny smiled sadly at her.

"Honestly? I just want you to stay out of trouble. Can you go somewhere?" Janie bit her lip as she thought quickly about her options. She couldn't go to her mother, although she would have to go home at some point and explain why she hadn't come home again. Going to Amir's wasn't an option for a long term stay.

"I'll go to my part time job at Angel Cakes. If I offer to work for free Eve won't mind. And Gail and I were scheduled to work tonight so she can help." Benny nodded and headed for the door as they headed their separate ways. He said they'd meet up at the Bakery later in the night and then left her alone in the clubroom. Their faith in her had set her back on track. She was mad, and she wasn't going to let anyone spread lies about her. They could be hurtful enough with the truth they didn't need more ammunition.

Once Janie left the school and was clearing her thoughts on the subway she realized that she couldn't avoid home forever. Not only would her mother be mad, her siblings would be worried. Even worse, she was skipping school, her mother wouldn't like that.

Their conversation in the Laundromat was short and heated. Su-wan didn't like lies but Janie refused to tell her the truth until she knew it fully. When her mother told her to return to school she tried to explain that she couldn't but her mother wouldn't listen.

_"Umma, I know you're angry but I promise once I figure this out I'll tell you everything."_

_ "Tell me now and then return to school."_

_ "I can't, not yet."_ Su-wan was angry but she was milder then Janie so she turned the anger inside and went back to folding clothes.

_"I'm sorry Umma, I am."_ Then she went upstairs to change and headed out to the bakery. She asked Eve if she could start work early and she said she could if she was willing to scrub the floors. While doing so Eve had sat on the counter and demanded an explanation so she laid it out, all of what was happening.

"Now that is something to get upset over. Give em hell when you find that guy." Eve jumped off the counter and started into the back. It wasn't long after that Gail arrived fresh from school and was surprised to find Janie already at work.

Janie rushed into Gail's arms and quickly started telling her what had been going on as Gail became even more upset then Janie was. They sat at the small table in the front corner of the bakery and Janie explained that Benny and Ian would be by after they gathered information.

"Why are they helping you?" Gail looked so concerned Janie almost felt guilty for telling her.

"I guess they want to help because Jared was indirectly hurt by all of this." Gail nodded and then shook her head.

"I don't know about those two. And that Ian, there's something about him." Janie shrugged and then the door of the bakery swung open as none other than Ian entered carrying two yearbooks under his arm. He sat down at the table next to Janie and facing Gail. They exchanged an awkward glance before Janie spoke up.

"So, did you talk to Minnie?" Ian shook his head but laid the two yearbooks down. Janie leaned forward and saw that they were both James Andrew Kindergarten books.

"She wasn't home or at school but I persuaded the maid to let me in and I found this on the bookshelf." Benny flipped it open to pages of young students. Sure enough they were all there and Janie saw that around Jared's face there was a small pink heart. A couple pages down, the face of one of the students was scratched out beyond recognition. Underneath it was the name Minerva O'Bryan.

"What's that mean?"

"I'm not sure, the kids from kindergarten continued into the Elementary school. I remember them all but I don't recall Minnie going to school with us. I can't recall her face at all. Minnie Olsen just showed up a year ago from California, I didn't think she had any ties to us but clearly she does." Ian pulled out the other yearbook and opened it to the same page. The photo that had been previously scratched out was of a little chubby girl with large front teeth. Ian pointed to the image.

"I remember her. She didn't have any friends but she had a crush on Jared. One day she just stopped coming to school. We didn't know what happened to her." Janie was rolling over the new information when Benny came bursting through the front door.

"That was easier than expected." Benny grabbed a chair from another table and pulled it up taking the last small amount of free space next to Gail. "I found the club and the owner was very forthcoming once he knew I was from the Salvador family. Turns out, our friend is an employee. He'll be coming back tonight. Ian would you like to join me in interrogating him."

Ian smiled at his friend, "It would be my honor." Benny stood up and headed to the door but Ian hesitated and leaned towards Gail.

"We'll need to get a hold of Janie fast. Can I have you cell phone number?" Gail looked to Janie who seemed at a loss so she gave him her number. "Thanks, stay together you two."

The two men left the bakery quickly as Janie and Gail got up to fix the table and move behind the counter. Once they were settled Eve re-emerged.

"Janie, don't let that guy back in my bakery."

"What which one?"

"The Mexican, that Salvador, I don't want him coming around here." Janie looked to Gail in confusion.

"Why?" Eve shot daggers at Janie which said she didn't like being questioned but she answered.

"You can smell the blood on him. Keep him away." With that said Eve returned to the back and Janie and Gail exchanged curious looks. They worked through the night in silence but didn't get a call from Ian. When it was time to leave Janie told Gail to call the Laundromat no matter what time if she got any news. After she got home, Janie comforted her siblings who had been worried about her and explained that she would tell them what was happening soon. Then she asked her mom to trade beds and dragged the fold up mattress downstairs so she could sleep by the phone. No matter what, she wasn't going to miss that phone call.

* * *

While Janie was settling down for the night and Ian and Benny were hunting down the mysterious stranger Jared was still wide awake in his room doing his best not to break anything. He heart was pounding with fury and he had already flipped a few pieces of furniture. The only good thing about the night was that his mother had left again.

He didn't remember sleeping and for all he knew he was up all night pacing and seething in anger. In the morning before school he heard his door opening and was ready to fire whatever maid was disturbing him when he saw Minnie Olsen step into the room.

"What are you doing here?" She reached into her coat and pulled out a hotel key card.

"I think you need to see this." Minnie led Jared to a waiting taxi and they took it to a nearby hotel. No one stopped them as they made their way to the top floor. She opened the hotel room and stepped back so Jared could walk in first.

Stepping in he immediately recognized it from the photos that were still ingrained in his mind. The writing on the mirror was still present and as he moved towards the bed he saw more photos sprawled across the comforter.

He felt the rage overcome him as he tore the comforter and pictures off the bed before letting out a guttural cry of anger. Next he grabbed the mirror, wrenching it against its will off the wall and flung it across the room. The entire time Minnie didn't move, even when Jared turned on her.

"Why would you bring me here?!" His face was twisted in anger but Minnie didn't shudder. In fact, she was smiling.

"Because you needed to see what she really was. She didn't deserve you." Minnie was holding her hand to her chest as she moved towards Jared.

"I thought you were her friend?" She sneered.

"She tried to steal you from me?" Jared could feel confusion taking the place of anger as he tried to process what she was saying. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Looking away from Minnie he pulled out his phone and opened the picture message from Benny with the title "She framed Janie". The image on his phone was the photo of a small overweight girl frowning at the camera. The caption underneath it read.

Minnie Olsen is Minerva O'Bryan

Jared stared at the picture then back at Minnie. "It can't be you." She looked confused until Jared held the picture on his phone up to her, then her face contorted into hatred and she ripped it out of his hands with a scream and flung it across the room.

"That's not me! She's dead!" He was still reeling from the change in Minnie's demeanor.

"It is you. But you've changed. What happened?" She smiled at him again but the sight was unsettling and made his skin crawl.

"I changed for you. Liposuction, plastic surgery, dieting. I did everything for you. So I could be someone you would love."

His memories of Minerva O'Bryan were coming back. He hadn't thought much of her since the last time they spoke. She had presented him with a drawing of them holding hands and in return he had ripped it up and pushed her to the ground. He had called her fat and ugly. Now, he couldn't remember why he had been so cruel.

"I remember you now but you're not someone I can love you."

"But look at me." Minnie ran her hands over her face and then down her flat stomach. "Aren't I beautiful?"

"Maybe, but I can't stand the sight of you."

"It's _her_ isn't it?" She practically spitted the words out but Jared only nodded.

"Yeah, it is. And you betrayed her."

"She was taking you from me and she doesn't deserve you!" Minnie rushed towards him and held fast to his arms speaking frantically. "Why do you like her? Tell me?! Tell me what it is and I can be that!" Jared pushed her off and she stumbled into the dresser.

"It's not something you can steal!" She looked hurt, tears were forming and gushing over her cheeks. He took a breath and continued. "There are a million things I like about her. Smile, hair, the way she hits. But the most important one is her eyes. Their bright and honest and when she looks at me I know she really seems me. I feel alive. When you look at me, I feel cold." At his words Minnie sank to ground still staring up at him. Jared started to the door. She called out meekly after him.

"Please don't leave me." He paused and looked at her.

"I am sorry for what you've become because of me but I could never stay with someone who has hurt what I love." He didn't look back as her cries echoed in the room and followed him down the hallway.

* * *

Benny and Ian were still sitting in Benny's room. They would be late for school but they'd been up all night hunting down the Club Noir employee and once they found him he said he was hired by Minerva O'Bryan. It had taken the better part of the night but they had found out that Minerva O'Bryan had moved to California near the end of Kindergarten. While there she had gone through many changes judging by the confidential medical records Benny had procured, the biggest was changing her name and returning to New York.

Once they knew the truth, Benny had sent a message to Jared while Ian called Gail from the other room.

"I can't believe it was Minnie." Benny leaned back in his chair. Not only was he surprised, but he was disappointed in his sleuthing for not realizing something was up with her in the beginning. Ian had heard him as he hung up his cell phone and re-entered the room.

"Do you want to be the one to tell Janie her only friend in the school sold her out?" Ian collapsed next to Benny still staring down at his cell.

"Honestly? I'm not scared of Janie right now, but Minnie should be."

* * *

Janie heard the phone ringing and was climbing off the floor to answer it before her brain caught up with her body.

"Janie? Janie, are you there?" Janie mumbled something incoherent as Gail continued speaking. "Janie they said they found out who it was. Ian said that it was Minerva O'Bryan and that Minerva O'Bryan is really Minnie Olsen." Janie froze, her mind was really awake now.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, I made Ian repeat himself because, well, Janie I don't understand at all. I thought she was your friend?"

Janie's hand was clenched around the phone as her blood began to boil. "Yeah, so did I." After getting off the phone with Gail Janie had quickly dressed and caught the subway. She needed to get to Minnie, even though she was afraid of what she would due in her anger.

Once she entered school ground she knew something was amiss. There was no traffic on the main walkway. Moving slowly her eyes swept around her ready for foul play. By the time she was almost at the door she was beginning to relax. Then she heard the sharp twang of a wire tightening as something caught her below the knees and sent her tumbling face first to the ground.

The walkway had been covered in leaves, that's what had been amiss. Now that Janie was down she realized that the usually pristine walkway had been coated in fall leaves which had expertly covered the trip wire that someone had pulled.

Initially, she felt it was a passive stunt until the pain in her hands sharpened and she realized it was from more than just the sudden fall causing them pain. Sitting back on her legs, which were still snared in the rope, Janie examined her palms which were covered in blood and glass. Another trick under the leaves.

She heard the rustling of students emerging as the trip wire was tugged up again sending her spilling forward as she tried to brace with her elbows but ended up with her head connecting with the pavement. The pain in her head kept her down as nausea rose in her stomach. She knew she wasn't going anywhere.

It occurred to her that running may be her only option but as she sat up with spinning vision she didn't like what was blocking her path. It took Janie a second to realize that they weren't actual guns staring her down, but paintball guns.

Covering her face quickly she tried to protect her eyes from the assault. She felt the blows from all sides and the pain radiating from her head to her legs.

Janie wanted to yell at them, but all she could do was wait for it to end. It didn't occur to her that someone would step in.

"That's enough!" Janie recognized Jared's yell echoing as the sound of paintballs being fired ceased. There were more sounds; fists connecting, paintballs guns clattering to the ground and cries as students fled. She couldn't look up, a part of her still in a haze of pain and nausea thought she was imagining the entire appearance until she was suddenly pulled against his chest as his arms encircled her.

"It's okay, I'm here." She looked up into Jared's face which was still twisted in anger as he wiped a few strands of hair out of her eyes. He lifted her up in his arm and she watched as he stared down the few stragglers in the crowd that were watching.

"I didn't sleep with him." Her voice was weak but he glanced down at her and then headed towards the street with a sharp focus.

"I know."

"It wasn't me." Jared didn't say anything and she watched his jaw tighten. "You don't believe me?"

"I do!" He looked down at her fiercely but only for a moment, she felt unexplained relief as she shut her eyes. Everything hurt so she let herself be deposited into a waiting car without argument. It felt like hardly any time had passed but they were quickly at the hospital and a nurse was waiting with a wheelchair.

Janie wasn't sure what to do but without hesitation Jared tried to scoop her up again. She placed her hand weakly on his chest to stop him and he paused.

"I can't afford an ER trip, just take me home." Jared shot her another fierce look after glancing down at her ruined uniform and then up to her face.

"Are you gonna cooperate or do I need to tie you up?" Janie was only able to blink in shock at Jared's sharp response before he pushed her hand away and lifted her out of the car and into the wheelchair. They were led past the ER waiting room and straight to the elevator. After being led down a hallway the nurse left them in a private room to wait for a doctor.

Janie was still reeling from the pain in her head and body but even without it she would have been uncomfortable. Jared sat himself in the corner texting quickly on his phone and avoiding her looks. A nurse brought in a gown and she changed quickly behind the curtain with the nurse's assistance and an intense awareness of Jared's present no more than 5 feet way.

Sitting on the exam table in the flimsy paper gown she kept her head down until a doctor and med student arrived to speak with her and then talked quietly with Jared. Once they had spoken with him the pair approached her and began their exam. They gave her medicine for her head before working on her hands and elbow, picking glass out of the open cuts. They had to put in a few stitches before wrapping her hands and elbows with gauze. The doctor stated she had a mild concussion and they took her to another room to scan for any bleeding. The entire time Jared sat in a corner of the room and watched Janie as they took care of her. She tried not to be bothered but she could feel his eyes on her.

When she returned from the scan there was a matching blue sweat suit and sneakers waiting on the exam table. Janie picked it up for a moment before looking at Jared who was still focusing on his phone. It was only then that she noticed the blood on his shirt.

"Your shirt!" Jared looked up in confusion and then down at the bloody palm print on the white button down. Janie realized it was her doing from when she had tried to stop him in the car.

"It's nothing."

"No it's not. Your shirt is ruined." He looked at her again angrily.

"Your hands are ruined, you don't think that's more important?" Janie didn't know what to say. They simply stared at each other as her heart beat rapidly. Thankfully, the doctor and student returned and she quickly refocused on them as they handed her medication for her head and instructions for caring for stitches.

Once they left Janie couldn't look at Jared but she heard him get up as he walked past her towards the door. He didn't face her as he told her to get dress and then exited the room. Without any other option she simply did what he said and put on the sweat suit (which were a high end brand) and shoes all the while wondering where her uniform was. Once she was dressed she waited a few moments but Jared didn't return. In desperation, she opened the door looking for him but instead of Jared waiting outside the door it was Anderson.

"Good, you're ready." He smiled at her and motioned for her to walk ahead of him.

"Um, where's Jared?"

"He'll meet you at his home."

"Wait, you're not taking me home?" Anderson shook his head and gently took her arm leading her to the elevator. She followed but continued to question him even though he didn't answer. "Where did Jared go? Who's paying for this? Why do you know my clothing and shoe sizes?"

Janie didn't stop questioning him all the way to Jared's apartment. They rode in the back seat of Jared's car which only made her more curious about where he had gone to. Once they were at Jared's, Anderson led her to the room from her first trip and asked her to wait there for Jared before leaving.

Feeling completely befuddled by everything going on Janie sank into the day bed and waited. After time dragged past she stood up and started pacing the room. Her body was tired but the waiting was making her anxious. She moved towards the window that looked out over Central park and admired the view.

Then, the sound of loud footsteps got her attention as she turned towards the door and Jared appeared dragging a struggling Minnie after him. He pushed her towards Janie.

"Apologize! Look what they did to her?!" Jared was yelling and Janie quickly stepped towards him and took his arm to settle him down.

"It's okay Pullman."

"It's not. They confirmed it, the photos, the pamphlets, it was all her!"

"Calm down, it's okay." Janie had her eyes on Jared who was still full of fury but calmer after she spoke again. Glancing at Minnie she saw her take in the sight of Janie holding Jared's arm. Her face was red as new tears started running delicately down her face.

Releasing Jared, Janie stepped towards her. "Why did you do it?" Minnie shook her head angrily.

"You stole him from me."

"I didn't steal him, he wasn't yours."

"He could have been." Minnie looked at Janie with a cruel smirk. "Do you know why I sat with you? Because I knew you were the most unworthy of him. You are nothing. You're trash."

Janie slapped her, hard. Pain shot threw her hand but she didn't regret it. She could feel a fury building in her now. "You said all those things about me? About my brother? You pretended to be my friend. You made my siblings cry. Don't you feel any remorse?"

"I'd do it again." Janie lunged forward but Jared grabbed her around the middle as she struggled to reach Minnie.

"You're not even sorry! You made me think I was raped! How could you?! _Minchinyeon_!" The more she yelled the angrier she became to the point that Jared lifted her off the ground to keep her from charging. She started yelling exclusively in Korean and no one but her knew what she was saying but Minnie knew she was being cursed.

Once Janie had calmed down and stopped flailing Jared set her down and she pushed him off so she could step towards Minnie, quickly coming to face to face. "I won't forgive you. But I want you to remember me because I will be a constant reminder that all of your money and scheming and influence couldn't make up for what's in your heart. It can't turn a cold heart warm."

Minnie looked stricken but quickly looked to Jared. "You don't know what he did to me. He was my first love and he broke my heart. He called me terrible names and made me hate myself. How could I be a good person after that?"

Janie felt a sad smile spread across her face. "You think I don't know what it's like to be brought down by other's words? You know I do. He may have wronged you, but it's up to you to be stronger and better. Giving in and becoming cruel, that's your own fault. Letting the pain of the world change you, there's no one to blame for that but yourself."

Minnie stepped back, the pain in her face told Janie that she was through. Letting out a cry Minnie ran out of the room and down the hall. Janie let out a sigh herself and walked past Jared to sink into the day bed. He followed after her and sat down taking the hand she had used to slap Minnie in his.

"You're bleeding again." It was true, small flecks of blood were on the bandage but they were nothing serious.

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

"I do worry." Jared stood up and left Janie with a pounding heart. He returned with new gauze and some wet towels and started unwrapping the bandage.

"Why did you stop me from attacking Minnie?"

"You're too injured to fight." Jared was examining her hand as he spoke. He took a damp towel and started dabbing at the blood. She tried to pull back her hand.

"I can do it." He held more firmly and didn't stop his task.

"Stop being an idiot and sit still."

"What? An idiot? Please, I didn't get beat up in Middle School for my good looks." Jared paused and looked into Janie's eyes.

"You got beat up?"

"Well, yeah. For being smart and getting good grades. The other kids said I ruined the curve. They tried to beat me up so I'd stop." He nodded and started rewrapping her hand.

"For acting so tough you sure get beat up a lot. Do you remember their names? I could get Benny to find them." Janie laughed to Jared's surprise.

"What? You're going to go after them? You're going to lead a one man campaign against anyone who was ever mean to me?"

"I would if you asked." She was still smiling.

"Yeah, no thanks. I don't need you fighting my battles. And considering that not too long again you had a pretty fierce vendetta against me yourself, I don't really think that's a good idea."

"That was before, things are different now." Jared was still holding Janie's hand in his and he was sitting closer to her than she had previously realized. His hand was soft and she could feel her heart quietly pounding in her chest. "I won't let anyone hurt you now."

"Oh." Janie didn't know what else to say, he was staring at her. His eyes were open and absorbing and she couldn't look away. His other hand hesitantly moved up to touch her swollen cheek before resting on her neck. Moving closer, he pulled her face towards his.

"Am I interrupting something?" The voice in the room drew Janie and Jared apart as they looked to the doorway and saw Jackson standing in the door tilting his head in confusion. "Seems I've missed some things."

* * *

Author's note: Ah! I feel like such a tease! Sorry for the wait, I'm back at school now but I'll to continue to update reguarly. I promise I will not abandon this fic.

Please review (and favorite and follow!), it helps me write faster. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Raj was holding Janie's unbandaged hands in his as he examined the fading stitches and half-healed cuts.

"So what do you think?

"I think you'll live."

"No, not the cuts, about Jackson coming back." Raj shrugged and started rewrapping her hands. It had been over a week since the incident at school and since Jackson had made his surprising reappearance. Neither of them had spoken to her since she ran out of Jared's apartment. Her uniform had been returned stain free with a supply of gauze for her hands that night. At school they avoided her and she avoided them. No one came to the roof top anymore except her.

The stitches were starting to dissolve and she had used it as an excuse to bother Raj since he was already studying to be a surgeon but she really wanted his opinion on why Jackson had come back.

"Do you think something happened between him and Celeste?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Janie shook her head.

"No way, I can't look at either of them." Raj was staring at her.

"Is it because you're happy about seeing him or because you're not?" Janie was going to speak but then stopped. Honestly, she wasn't sure how she felt. Did she want to see Jackson? Yeah, maybe. But she wasn't sure if it was because they were friends or because she wanted to be something more. Either way, it was Thursday so she only had to get through one more day of class before she reached the long weekend and could put them both out of her mind for a few days.

* * *

"Did you lie to me?" Jared and Jackson were facing each other in the F4 club room. After Janie ran from the room Jackson had simply left as well. During the following days he had been too angry to confront his friend and it was only at Ian and Benny insistence that he had agreed. It had taken until Thursday to finally pin him down at school, thanks to the helpful deception of Benny and Ian. Now that he had said what he had wanted to for days, all Jackson did was shrug.

"Don't play with me man!" Jackson didn't react immediately, just scratched his head thoughtfully before making eye contact with Jared.

"Not at the time."

"And now?" Jackson shrugged again.

"We'll see."

"You can't just change your mind!" Jackson still didn't react to Jared's outburst. It wasn't until Jared had reached a small level of control and sat down that Jackson reached out to pat his shoulder. "So are we fighting? Over Janie?"

"I don't think that's fair to her." Jared was thinking hard and after a few moments he started nodding his head furiously, shaking his brown curls.

"No, it is fair." He stood up to face Jackson. "We'll let her choose. No interfering, no sabotaging. That's the only way to decide. And we can't let her know what we're doing."

Jackson didn't answer, he was watching Jared nod and smile at his idea. He reached out a hand for Jackson to shake. He took it and after a quick handshake Jared left the room.

Jackson was still pondering the agreement. No interfering or sabotaging. But still, he could talk to Janie, there was no harm in talking after all. Besides, Jared had spent more time with her. It was Jackson's turn to get a better understanding of where they stood.

* * *

Janie was so glad it was Friday she felt she thought she could cry. Her stitches had started coming out and her cuts were better. For the first day in over a week her hands were free from the bandages. Not only that, but midterms were officially over and there was no class on Monday. She had work that night and on Saturday but the other two days she was going to spend with her family and picking up extra hours.

After taking her last midterm in her final class of the day she burst onto the roof in celebration. Running to the corner she threw her arms over her head in triumph.

"I did it!" She was so relieved, she had worried that finals at JAA would be much harder but after her first rounds of tests it hadn't turned out to be the case. They were no harder than her advanced classes but she was glad they were over.

"I think I may have missed your strange outbursts." Janie's hands were still in the air as she spun towards the entrance and Jackson's emerging figure from his usual hiding spot.

"Oh," Janie stood frozen, hands still raised. Jackson had his hands resting casually in his pockets but as he moved towards her he pulled them out. Stopping in front of her he lifted his hands and gently took her wrists as he lowered her arms. He smiled at her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Janie had to look away from Jackson's gaze. She anxiously wiped her hands over her face before she continued to speak. "So what brings you back?"

"My French was terrible." Janie let out a short laugh as Jackson managed a frugal smile.

"Come on Jackson. What happened with Celeste?" The smile vanished as he took his turn staring towards the city.

"I didn't like it. Celeste was living her life and I wasn't doing anything. I was sitting in her apartment waiting for her to come home. It didn't feel like I thought it would." Janie nodded.

"I'm sorry." He looked at her and shrugged.

"Maybe it's for the best. Although it's a shame you're dating Jared."

"Ha, well we're not really dating, like officially. But why is it a shame?" Janie was noticeably frazzled which made Jackson smile.

"Because I was going to ask you out. See you later." He turned and walked towards the exit quickly disappearing from the roof and leaving Janie in shock. Her mind was racing to conjure all the reasonable explanations and jokes that could have been the reason behind his words besides the obvious. Did Jackson like her?

Janie quickly shook out her arms and body as she jumped from foot to foot. _Get it together, get it together. _ Nothing made sense. She needed to get home and fast so she could confer with the women in her life. Talk to Umma, talk to May, talk to Gail. God, she needed to talk to everyone. Moving fast Janie ran off the as fast she could.

* * *

Jared was staring at the computer, pulse racing and anger hurtling from Jackson then back to Janie. He was glad he had installed the camera otherwise he wouldn't have known that Jackson wasn't playing by the rules.

Janie had only just left, he didn't have much time to think so he decided to go with his first plan. He pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial for Anderson.

"Yes sir."

"Anderson, I need you to prepare the jet."

* * *

Janie burst into her apartment prepared for the worst. She had exited the subway and on approaching the Laundromat she saw a familiar black car parked in front. It had only taken a second for her to recognize it as Jared's car. She ran to the store front and saw that it was closed with the plastic clock face stating that they would return by 6.

She entered the staircase and once she was in the apartment sure enough Jared was sitting at the far end of the coffee table. Su-wan and May were sitting across from the boys as Jimmy toddled to the door reaching for Janie.

Bending down she scooped him up after dropping her bag. Walking into the room she moved around the table to stand over a bemused Jared.

"Ya, Pullman. Why are you in my apartment?" Jared didn't answer, he only smiled. Instead May spoke up.

"He wanted to introduce himself to Ma." Janie looked around at her siblings. They were all smiling but looked on edge. Handing a reluctant Jimmy to Su-wan Janie grabbed Jared's arm and pulled him to his feet.

"What?"

"Come with me." Janie pulled Jared into the stairwell and shut the door behind him before facing him. "I'm really not in the mood for your antics today."

"That's too bad cause I've got a whole weekend of antics planned." He was smiling at her. She just stared at him.

"What does that mean?" Somehow he smiled even wider before griping her upper arm and pulling her down the stairs.

"Seriously Pullman? What are you up to?!" Jared took her outside to the car as the door was opened by Anderson. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" He didn't answer simply started pushing her into the door.

"Ya! What's wrong with you?!" Janie braced her arms against the doorframe to keep her out of the car. Jared moved closer to pull at her arms and when he did she threw back her elbow into his stomach. He grunted and let go for a moment and she started dodging to the side to get out of his reach. Janie didn't get far before she felt his hands grab her waist firmly turn her around. Before she could protest he had pressed her against the side of the car. She was stunned but he didn't hesitate in getting uncomfortably close to her face.

"Can't you just get in the damn car?" Her heart was pounding but she found her voice fast enough.

"Can't you ask me to go somewhere instead of just dragging me?" By the look on Jared's face the thought had clearly not occurred to him.

"I didn't think that would work."

"Well you could have tried." He didn't back off, he was staring at her. Taking in her ruffled hair and flushed cheeks. It occurred to him that Jackson probably wouldn't be so forceful.

"Sir, we'll be late." At Anderson's voice Jared looked away from Janie and stepped back. Janie ran her hands over her flushed face trying to will her heart to return to normal.

"Um, late for what?"

"If you get in the car you'll find out. Would you please get in the car?"

* * *

When Ian got the phone call from Jared he didn't hesitate to call Benny for reinforcements. Soon, Ian had picked up Benny and they parked outside of Angel Cakes. He could see Gail behind the counter talking with another woman who moved through a door into the back of the bakery. Once she was gone they got out of the car. Benny waited by the door outside while Ian went in.

He rushed towards the counter as Gail looked up in shock not only at Ian's appearance but at the worried look on his face. He circled the counter and gently took her hand. She looked down at it before facing Ian.

"What's wrong? Is it Janie?" Ian nodded as Gail covered her mouth with her other hand.

"Where is she?" Ian didn't answer he kept his grip on Gail's hand as they exited the bakery. He ignored the back door swinging open and someone calling for Gail angrily. Once Ian had Gail out of the store Benny entered.

He walked in with his usual casualness taking in the angry baker behind the counter. She had a long sleeved black shirt splattered with flour which matched her black apron equally flour coated. He knew that she, Eve Thomas, had inherited the bakery from a Constance Phillips who was currently in a nursing home. But Eve wasn't what he had expected.

The scowl on her face was enough to send a lesser man running, but Benny wasn't one to run. He approached the counter and took her in. She was short, shorter than Janie and with her caramel skin and tight black curls it was clear she was some part Latina.

"Where did you take my employee?" He could tell she wouldn't be sweet talked so he pulled his check book out of his back pocket.

"My friend invited her and Janie on a trip. I'm here to compensate you for time lost." He pulled a pen from his breast pocket but by the look on Eve's face she wasn't going to play along.

"You think I want money? I want you out of my damn shop." Eve pointed to the exit but Benny didn't move, just started filling out the check.

"Then why don't I let you fill in the amount. Don't go over 2,000 and you won't see me again." He had looked down as he signed his name and when he tore the check and glanced up to hand it to her he knew he was in trouble.

"I want to make one thing perfectly clear. I am not like Janie. I am not all bark and no bite. My bite is worse." As Eve spoke she took the check from Benny and slammed it on the counter. Then she circled the shaking glass structure as she came face to face with Benny. "So when I say I don't want your money and you better get out of my shop before I break your arm, I mean it. Now go."

Benny didn't nod, he didn't even blink. He turned on his heel and walked towards the door. It was only when his hand was on the knob that she spoke again.

"He better not hurt that girl." Benny glanced over his shoulder, not making eye contact but letting her see his smirk.

"We're more worried about him." He stepped outside as Eve cursed under her breath in the quiet of the bakery. Once she saw him climb in the car and drive away she turned and picked up the check. True to his word it was blank, signed in flowing cursive. Benicio Oscar Rodriguez Salvador. The "For" simply said reimbursement.

Eve pinched the check firmly in the middle and tore it in half, then put the two halves together and tore it again. She walked to the trashcan in the corner, but hesitated. It occurred to her that someone's bank account would be excellent blackmail. Holding the check pieces firmly she returned to the back of the bakery and slipped the pieces into the nearest drawer.

Despite her initial impression he didn't seem evil. He didn't seem any worse than any other man but that old voice still rang in her head. _Don't trust, don't get close, and don't let your guard down._ She slammed the drawer and turned up the radio before returning to work. She threw the ingredients for the cake together as the music echoed in the small space and she tried to distract herself from the thoughts and word that wouldn't quiet.

* * *

Janie wasn't happy, Jared had been prepared for this which is why he had asked Ian to retrieve Gail but it didn't seem to have made her any less angry. Still, he had gotten her on the jet without a fit but now that they were sitting across from each other all she was doing was glaring at him. Gail was sitting across the row and kept glancing towards them but she seemed at a loss.

Ian, Benny and Jackson were in the back compartment of the small luxury plane playing a videogame on the x-box. They were already an hour into the flight and Janie was still staring in silence. She shifted and crossed her legs but remained focused. Finally, Jared broke and pulled out his phone.

Janie didn't flinch, not even when she heard a phone buzz behind her followed by Ian appearing out of the corner of her eye to persuade Gail into joining them for a game. Once she left, Jared put away his phone.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Janie didn't speak for a second but when she did it was loud and angry and not in English.

"_Ya, you think you can tell me when to speak. Tell me where to go and what to do? This bastard, thinks he owns the world. How can someone be so stupid?!" _Jared flinched at her words before speaking himself.

"What's that mean?"

"None of your business. Where are you taking me?" Jared looked out of the window.

"California." Janie practically jumped out of her chair as she sat forward.

"Are you serious? California?" Jared was smiling, clearly pleased with her reaction which she tried to reel in.

"Yeah, I wanted to go to my house in the Bahamas but neither you or Gail have a passport."

"Why would we? But why are we going to California?" Jared swept his arms to the side.

"To relax. Seriously, you act like you don't know how." Janie crossed her arms defensively.

"Poor people don't have time to relax. We're trying too hard to survive." Jared opened his mouth to respond but a cheer rose from behind them and Janie turned away from him and towards noise. She recognized that it was Gail cheering so she climbed from her seat and walked to the back of the plane.

Sure enough, Gail was bouncing in her seat shaking her controller over her head in excitement. Benny was in the seat next to her but he was bent so far over he was practically touching the floor. Ian and Jackson were hovering behind them, and Ian had his hand casually covering a smile that Janie spied in the corner of his mouth.

When they heard Janie enter Gail turned smiling broadly. It was only when she moved that Janie saw that the game on the screen was the latest Street Fighter installment. Janie couldn't help but laugh.

"Didn't you warn them Gail?" She nodded and placed the controller on her lap.

"I did! They didn't believe me." At Gail's words Benny shot up in his seat making her jump. He turned rapidly from Janie back to Gail as he spoke.

"It doesn't make any sense! How can a sweet girl like you be so brutal?!" Gail and Janie both laughed at that.

"She has two older brothers who are huge videogame nerds. The first time we met she called me Chun-li."

"You had your hair styled just like her!" Janie smiled at the memory as Benny declared that they wouldn't get off the plane until she was defeated. Ian joined in, placing his bet on Gail which made her blush as she picked up her controller. As they prepared to resume the game Janie looked towards Jackson.

He was staring at her. Janie felt her heartbeat race and also felt a keen awareness of Jared in the other part of the plane. She backed away, the others were distracted as Jackson watched her backpedal and then turn and return to her seat across from Jared. Fortunately he was looking out the window, although he didn't seem engaged in the view. It was only when she sat that she saw the small e-reader on the arm of her chair.

"What's this?" He didn't turn towards her but he held up one finger.

"Rule 1 of relaxing. Do what you like. That's my sister's old Nook and it still has all her books on it. Enjoy." Janie didn't know how to respond so she picked up the e-reader and turned it on. Sure enough, it was loaded with novels. Classics, fiction, fantasy, romance. She knew she was smiling but it was a treat to have so many books at her disposal.

Once she figured out how to navigate the device and what book she wanted to read she dove in, oblivious to Jared watching her with his own smile on his face. But his was one of triumph. At least he had gotten something right. The rest of the plane ride was uneventful. The tournament in the back of the plane continued uninterrupted with Gail as the reigning champion. Janie read with a steadfastness and focus that impressed Jared as he pulled out a small I-pad to play games himself.

By the end of the 5 hour flight everyone was jetlagged. They quickly got off the plane and loaded into the waiting limo that drove them for another hour to the beach house owned by Benny's family. By the time they arrived everyone was exhausted and Benny showed them all to their rooms. Janie collapsed onto the king sized bed in her designated room and dove beneath the cover. She hadn't taken her shoes off but by the time she thought of it she was already drifting to sleep.

The sun woke her as Janie stirred beneath its bright glare and stretched her limbs before curling up again. She heard commotion coming from the hallway which forced her to acknowledge that laying in bed wasn't fair to Gail who had also been forced on this adventure.

When she finally stood up she remembered that she had slept in her clothes. She was getting ready to throw a fit and confront Jared when she realized she hadn't packed a bag. Janie was up and walking towards the door until she spotted the small purple suitcase sitting next to the entrance.

Dragging it away from the door she threw it on the bed and opened it. Inside was an array of clothes and shoes, presumably all her size, as well as a few swim suits and lingerie. The latter made her blush but despite her reservations she pulled out a pair of shorts and a blue scoop neck and changed. Once she was dressed she exited the room and followed the noise which led her to the spacious living room.

On a large flat screen dominating one of the walls another game of Street Fighter had commenced, this time with Gail against Ian. Across the room Benny was in the adjoining kitchen making a batch of pancakes. There was already a spread of pastries and fruit on the island but he seemed content with his task. In the back corner by the windows Jackson was sitting in a recliner reading the morning paper. He looked up when Janie entered.

"Where's Pullman?" Jackson looked like he wasn't going to answer but after laying down the paper he nodded back towards the hall.

"Jared's still sleeping." Janie didn't acknowledge his answer. Instead she moved towards the windows Jackson was sitting next to. The large windows took up the entire wall and Janie marveled at the view. Laid out beneath the house was a long stretch of beach and shining ocean.

"Oh wow." Janie tugged on the sliding door and was getting ready to seek out the path down when Benny spoke up.

"We can't go down yet." Janie paused reluctantly and turned towards Benny who was laying a fresh stack of pancakes on the island.

"Why? Is it closed?"

"No, the beach is part of our property so it's never closed. But Jared wanted us to go down together."

"Then let's wake him up." Benny smiled teasingly at her.

"Not a good idea. Jared is not a morning person. He probably won't be up until way after noon."

"Well I'm not waiting for him." Benny didn't respond. Janie realized that Ian and Gail had finished their game and they were watching her. She made sure to not look in Jackson's direction as she spoke. "Fine, I'll wake him myself."

Janie turned and walked down the hallway. She didn't know what room he was in so she opened each door and checked for a body on the bed. All the rooms were decorated differently but each one had a large bed and sprawling windows. When she reached the last room she knew it was Jared's by the drawn curtains that were keeping the room pitch black. Without hesitating she flicked on the overhead light and darted to the windows as she threw back the curtains. Jared made some kind of unintelligent cry as light flooded the room and he burrowed further under the covers.

Janie pounced on the corner of the bed and shook Jared's cocooned body.

"Pullman! Wake up!" He didn't answer just grunted and turned away from her. "Ya! I'm not asking, I'm telling. Get up!" Janie started pulling at the covers which revealed Jared's disheveled hair. It was only when she started tugging at the covers that his eyes shot open. His hands flew up so suddenly to clutch the covers that Janie was thrown off the bed.

"What are you doing?!" Janie climbed back to her feet, equally annoyed.

"Benny says you don't want us to go to the beach without you so you need to wake up." Janie stood angrily with her hands on her hips and Jared looked sheepish.

"You don't just pull someone's covers off!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not, decent, as some would say." Jared didn't need to finish speaking. Janie had already thrown her hands over her eyes and was moving towards the exit.

"Oh my God! Put some pants on!" She practically ran down the hallway and when she re-entered the living room everyone was gathered around the glass table. When Benny and Ian saw her they both burst out laughing at the expression on her face.

"Oh God, don't tell me you knew?" Benny was laughing too hard to respond but Ian found a moment between guffaws to answer her.

"Jared always sleeps in only his boxers, even in winter. I would have loved to see his face." Gail looked aghast as Ian and Benny burst into new fits of laughter. Only Jackson seemed unamused which Janie tried to ignore as she grabbed a plate of food from the island. Once she was seated and the boys had calmed down they ate in silence. After a few moments they heard shuffling from the hallway and Jackson wandered in wearing gym shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Woah, up before noon. I'm impressed." Jared glared at Ian as he sluggishly moved to grab a plate for himself. Janie stared down at her food until Benny, who was sitting next to her, touched her arm.

"You must be a miracle worker. He won't wake up on days off for anyone else." Benny was smiling and Jared didn't saying anything as he took the free seat between Ian and Jackson across from her. Once they finished eating Jared declared that they should get dressed for the beach and Gail grabbed Janie's arm excitedly as they ran to her room. Gail told Janie that she had gotten a suitcase packed for her as well and said they should meet in her room to try on their suits.

Janie obediently returned to her room with Gail's instructions that she was in the next room down. She closed her case and picked it up by the side handle moving quickly to the door. Once she stepped through the doorway she felt a hand touch her shoulder and she came face to face with Jackson.

"Oh," He was staring down at her and she prayed that no one else was nearby. "What is it?" He didn't say anything for a moment but after a long gaze he released her arm slowly.

"Never mind." Without another word he turned and walked down the hallway to his room. Janie stood flustered for another moment before walking to Gail's room and shutting the door behind her. Gail was holding up two suits and was ready to ask for Janie's opinion before she saw her face.

"Janie? What's wrong?" Janie shook her head and put down her own bag.

"I don't know. I think Jackson wanted to tell me something but then he just walked away." Gail bit her lip and step towards Janie who had walked across the room and sat down on the bed.

"Janie, I know you don't think so but I think you need to think of the possibility that Jackson likes you."

"What?" Janie looked at Gail sharply. "No, that's crazy."

"But what about what you said in the car. About what he said on the roof? I don't think it's as crazy as you think."

"No, he was just joking or something." Gail sat down and took Janie's hands firmly looking at her seriously.

"I think it's time you realized that it's possible for boys to be seriously interested in you. Just be careful, okay? I know you don't want to hurt Jared." Janie took her hands back and stood up.

"Okay now I know you're crazy. Why would I care about Jared being hurt. That's not my problem." Janie quickly busied herself with her suitcase and asking Gail which suit she should wear but Gail wasn't fooled. Maybe Janie didn't know it yet, but Gail knew that very soon she was going to have to choose one of them and Gail wasn't sure which one it would be.

Once they were all dressed they headed down a winding path to the beach below. Jared hung back whispering to Ian for a few moments before running ahead. They reached the warm sand and quickly set up umbrellas and laid out towels. Gail and Janie sat next to each other under the umbrella as they each started applying sunscreen. Janie finished first and walked towards the water.

Gail was still applying carefully, she burned too easily so she always made sure to put on a lot and give it plenty of time to dry.

"Need any help?" She looked up at Ian's lopsided grin as he sat next to her.

"No thanks, I'm almost done." She wasn't but she applied as quickly as she could without looking conspicuous. It didn't matter though, Ian didn't leave and once she finished he spoke up again.

"How about a walk?" Gail felt herself blushing as she looked away and held her hands in front of her.

"No thanks, I just want to relax." Ian gripped her hands and pulled her to her feet. He smiled down at her before beginning to walk away from the towels.

"Then it'll be a relaxing walk." Gail didn't protest, she looked towards the water and Janie was staring out over the ocean unaware of her departure or Jared walking towards her. Once she saw that, Gail stopped resisting.

They walked down the long stretch of beach and Ian glanced back at the others every few minutes.

"How far?" Ian turned looked at Gail who was still strolling leisurely along the water's edge.

"Hm?"

"How far away did Jared want me?" Ian smiled, she had figured it out fast.

"Just far enough to not be distracting." Gail spun around to face Ian and walked backwards slowly.

"Is he serious then? Jared?"

"More serious than Janie." Instead of looking angry like Ian would have thought Gail looked concerned.

"No, it's not like that. Janie's just not use to the attention."

"Is that right?" Gail nodded and then spun around so she was walking the right way. Ian moved to stand next to her.

"Janie didn't get a lot of attention from boys at school so she's never really seen herself as someone that a boy would seriously be interested in. I think it's confusing her." Ian thought about her words for a moment. That would make sense, she was definitely innocent enough.

"And how about you miss sweet disposition with a wicked combo breaker? Are you any better?" Gail paused mid-step and faced Ian.

"Yes." Ian paused with her and chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" She nodded confidently.

"I see more then she does. More than most I suppose." She looked down as she spoke the last sentence but Ian was intrigued.

"Is that right? What do you see?" Gail looked up and let their eyes connect. She saw it distinctly, what type of person Ian was.

"I see you clear enough. You act aloof but that's only because you're afraid of getting hurt." Ian's eyes widened for a second before he smirked harshly.

"That's pretty close."

"You're afraid of getting hurt by someone you love, right?"

"Isn't everyone?" Gail smiled warmly.

"Not me." Ian turned away from her and started moving again, she followed along.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I think loving someone is worth the risk. When I fall in love, really fall for someone, I think no matter what it'll be worth it." Ian reached out a hand and grabbed Gail's shoulder. He wasn't looking towards her but she could see his face and it wasn't kind.

"When someone breaks your heart for the first time, I'd like to hear if you still feel the same way after." She nodded slightly and he released her as he walked ahead of her. She didn't try to catch up this time. He clearly didn't want her too so she followed quietly after him and waited for him to let her know when they could return to the others.

It was only then that she thought to check on Janie. She looked towards the beach behind them but she was nowhere in sight. For a second she was afraid that something had happened to her but then she caught sight of her dark hair out in the water floating next to Jared's tall figure.

"Well how about that."

* * *

Despite everything that had happened, bad and good, Janie was glad she had made it this far. She had never seen the ocean before, the New York Harbor hardly counted. Once in Middle School the teacher of the students in advanced classes had arranged a spring break trip to North Carolina. Janie had done extra work around Amir's shop for months to raise the money and then a week before the trip Darren broke his arm. All the money had gone to the ER bill and Janie never really wanted to try for another trip. It felt like a wasted gamble.

But now, finally, she got a glimpse of the blue water and tan beaches that she'd only seen in movies and books. The world seemed a completely different place. Even the air smelled strange. She was soaking it in when she heard tentative steps behind her. She knew it must be Jared but she was so happy that she didn't even mind.

"So you're a fan of beaches?" He wasn't fully in her view but he could see the content look on Janie's face.

"It's hard to say since this is my first time at one." Jared waited for her to say more, maybe make a quip about her poverty status again but she didn't. Janie just stared at the water.

"You going in?" She shook her head. "Why not? Need a buddy?" Janie smiled and turned to face him.

"Hardly, I'm not the best swimmer."

"Seriously? You did pretty well the other day?" Janie felt a blush spread across her cheeks as she turned back towards the water.

"I just don't think it's safe for someone with mediocre swimming abilities to frolick in the ocean with sharks and octopi." Janie felt Jared take her hand in his. He smiled down at her and started stepping towards the water.

"And that is why you take a buddy. Come on." A part of Janie wanted to resist for the simple fact that Jared was dragging her again but another part really wanted to go in the water so she followed him.

The water was surprisingly chilly but not altogether unpleasant. They waded in deeper and deeper and the farther they went the tighter Janie held Jared's hand. Once the water hit her waist she grabbed his arm and stopped.

"I think this is deep enough." He was smiling but didn't stop.

"No way, we can go farther." She followed reluctantly until they were farther out and the water line was around her chest and the waves were picking her feet off the ocean bed.

"Okay this is far enough." At this point her grip on Jared was keeping her buoyant but he was still firmly planted on the ground.

"Are you scared?"

"Maybe! Anything could happen out here!" Jared turned towards her and gently took her arms so she was safely bobbing in front of him.

"Nothing will happen to you. You're safe with me." Janie cursed the pounding in her heart and the fact that she couldn't go anywhere quickly.

"Okay but you-" Her words were cut off by a particularly large wave that washed towards them. It completely overpowered Janie until Jared pulled her against him and jumped in the water to pass over rolling wave. When they landed, they were deeper in the water and Jared's arms around her were the only thing keeping her head above water.

They were close. She felt a pounding heartbeat and it took her a second to realize it wasn't hers. In the confusion of the wave and being pulled into Jared her hand had come to rest on his chest directly over his heart. Janie picked up her hand to pull it back when Jared's hand closed over it and held it in place.

"Wait." He was gazing down at her, eyes focused and bright. She could feel his heart pounding under their hands and felt her own matching it. "Can you feel it? My heart?"

* * *

Author's note: I know this chapter was my longest but i honestly wanted to have more happen in this chapter but I feel I've kept you guys waiting long enough for a new one. I'll try to update soon! Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review! Your kind words make my days better. :)


	11. Chapter 11

The moment seemed to stretch for an eternity, Janie wasn't sure how long they would have remained that way, stuck in a stalemate as Janie tried to decide what to do, but suddenly Benny's voice drew there attention.

"Jackson! Where are you going?" They looked and saw Jackson walking back up the path to the house. The moment was ruined Janie pulled back and Jared knew trying to regain her attention would be useless.

"We should go back." He didn't answer her, just helped her float until her feet hit the ground and they made their way back to the beach in silence. Clearly disgruntled Jared fell on his towel with a thud as Benny shrugged helplessly.

Not long after Gail and Ian returned and Janie quickly pulled her over so they could sit together under the umbrella. They whispered quietly to each as Ian took a seat next to Benny.

"What fresh drama is this?" Benny glanced back at Jared who was laying a few feet away but seemed much farther. He leaned towards Ian and spoke softly.

"It's Jackson. He stormed away as soon as Jared and Janie got, ya know, more intimate. I called after him without thinking. He's really killing Jared's game." Ian nodded and looked towards the house. There was no sign of movement but he thought he saw a form retreating into the house. They all remained absorbed in their own business for the next for hours. Gail took her turn going into the water and swimming through the waves. After a short rest Benny and Ian produced a soccer ball and began passing the ball back and forth across the sand. Janie remained on the shore with her borrowed e-reader contently reading and trying to ignore Jared's moping mass on the towel.

After the time had passed peacefully, excluding Jared, Janie waved Gail in from the waves pulled her onto the towel next to her. After a short conference they stood up and walked over to Ian and Benny who paused their practice at their approach.

"So what are the chances you guys would be interested in a home cooked dinner." Benny and Ian smiled at Janie's words as Jared noticeably perked up from his sprawled position on the sand.

"You have our attention." Benny was chuckling as Ian looked towards a blushing Gail who spoke next.

"We just wanted to thank you."

"Yes, because it's been a marvelous weekend so far." Somehow going even pinker Gail looked down at Ian's words as Janie responded.

"Either way, getting a chance to see the beach like this," Janie paused and looked towards the ocean again. When she glanced back she saw Jared sitting up and watching her, smiling faintly. "It's a treat no matter what. And since we can't pay you back with money we can at least take care of dinner."

With the matter of dinner settled, the Gail and Janie returned to the house ahead of the boys so they could scour the kitchen to make sure they had the right ingredients. Benny assured them that they were fully stocked with whatever items they could imagine in the spacious. On the way up the stairs they debated food ideas. Janie was no stranger to meal preparation but her wheelhouse was primarily in the Asian variety. Gail was good at following directions, but had no flair in the kitchen.

Once back in the beach house they both returned to their rooms and changed back into their shorts and tanks. The pantry was around the corner in the kitchen, as Benny had instructed, and they quickly entered the spacious room and began inspecting the shelves.

Thankfully, as Janie had hoped, there were enough Asian ingredients to make a dish she was capable of. Gathering ingredients and instructing Gail on what to take they got all the ingredients to the island and started hunting for tools. After everything had been assembled they started to relax. It was still a little early to start so Gail want to the patio to enjoy the view.

Alone in the house Janie was hesitating, unsure of her next action. But after all, it felt like she really didn't have a choice in the matter. Walking down the hallway she made sure to let her steps echo in the quiet house. When she reached the door that she knew was Jackson's she knocked solidly and then took a step back.

After a few seconds the door opened a crack and he peered out. When Jackson saw it was her the door opened completely but he didn't say anything, just stared at her. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Jackson if you have something to say to me you'd better say it now." It felt harsh, she knew it was but the things unspoken between them were beginning to drown her so she needed to speak her peace. He remained silent, staring passively at her frustrated face. "Look, I know this is weird but you can't just, you just, you're making it weird. Worse even. I don't want to talk about crushes or anything like that. I'm trying to be honest with Pullman and with you so I expect the same. Do you understand?"

He nodded slightly and she waited but he didn't speak.

"Okay well now's your chance. Do you have anything you want to say to me?" Janie wasn't sure what she wanted him to say but in the end he kept his silence and with a quick shake of his head he returned to his room. She suddenly felt very tired. A part of her wanted to kick down the door and shake him, slap him and demand he speak his mind but she hesitated. If it was Jared she would have been through the door in a second but with Jackson, it just didn't seem right.

Down the hall she heard the glass door slide open and raucous voices enter the quiet room. She returned to the living room in time to find Benny dragging Gail towards the flat screen begging for a rematch. Janie crossed the room to intercept.

"You can't drag her away for another marathon, she's my assistant." Benny let out a sigh and took Janie's arm leading her back towards the kitchen as Ian led a flustered Gail closer to the couch.

"C'mon senorita, don't be so selfish. I need to hone my skills. Just get Jared's help." Benny returned to the living room leaving Janie alone by the island. She let out a long sigh and looked around. No sign of Jared, that punk. He must have still been down at the beach. No matter, she really didn't need help. Organizing the ingredients she started making the game plan in her head. Start the sauce, cut the vegetables, make the side dishes, boil the noodles. It was manageable. She was startled from her thoughts by a presence on the other side of the island. She was about to tell Jared to get moving but instead it was Jackson waiting for her.

"Need help?" Janie smiled and nodded and he joined her. She started passing him the vegetables as she began measuring out the ingredients for the sauce. The cooking proceeded easily, it felt natural and the awkwardness from before began to dissipate gradually in the slow, methodical process of food preparation.

Sadly the peace didn't last, it didn't take long for Janie to notice that Jared hadn't returned. Glancing towards the back porch from her position on the island she saw him laying on a lounge chair. Just from his body language she could tell he was moping. She knew why, but it still infuriated her. Pushing Jackson aside she started furiously chopping the vegetables.

Jackson didn't protest, for fear of his fingers, and simply watched her chop furiously as she muttered under her breath in Korean. Once the vegetables were sliced to her satisfaction she ordered him to boil the noodles and returned to the sauce.

He did as she told but he couldn't help watching her angry glances directed at Jared's still form on the porch. Even when he was next to her and charming, Jared still held her attention and the unfamiliar feeling of jealous began to rise in him again. Despite those feelings he stayed by her side. It was all he could do and he hoped that by doing so her glances would eventually shift towards him.

By the time dinner was almost done Gail was eagerly hovering by the island as Benny and Ian set the table. Seeing the meal come together calmed Janie considerably but she even as the food was moved to platters and placed on the table Jared ignored the commotion and she ignored Jackson. They were all hovering, Gail straightening her placemat as Benny and Ian were conferring silently with their eyes. Janie didn't even register Jackson watching her before she snapped.

"Oh for God's sake, just sit down!" Only Jackson didn't seem startled as Janie stormed towards the patio. She knocked on the glass but Jared didn't move. Janie slide the door open and walked onto the porch so that she was standing behind him. Still not moving, he was sitting with his arms crossed and looking anywhere but at the house. She sighed, he didn't respond. She kicked the chair, he didn't move. Finally, Janie drew back her hand a slapped him across the back of his hand.

His glasses tumbled off as his head lurched forward and he gripped the spot she had hit. "Hey!" It was her turn to not react as he finally stood and turned to face her. "What the hell woman?"

Janie jabbed him in the chest with her finger. "Stop moping. You're acting like a child." Jared scoffed and looked at the house.

"And you're acting too friendly."

"What? Are you jealous?" Jared didn't meet her eyes or respond. "Seriously? You are so damn emotional. I won't stop talking to other guys when we're dating so you just need to get over it."

She hadn't realized what she said until she saw his eyes widen and a stupid smile spread across his face. _Oh lord, she said when!_

"When we're dating?"

"Uh…" Janie felt herself blush as she fidgeted but Jared looked completely revived. He started bouncing on his feet and walked happily past her and towards the house.

"So dinner's ready?"

* * *

Janie was curled up under the comforter in her guest room with her borrowed e-reader. Dinner had been delicious and she had been the only one who was uncomfortable since both Jared and Jackson were acting normally again. She was relieved from doing dishes so she retreated into her room and locked the door. She must have dozed off at some point because it was now late and she was wide awake.

A soft knock came from the door. Janie was going to ignore it but it was followed by the sound of paper sliding under the door. She sat up. Gail had been trying to get in but she had ignored her. She didn't have her roof so under the comforter was her closest substitute for a good spot to clear her mind. Looking at the small piece of paper under the door Janie doubted it was Gail's doing. Sliding off the bed she crossed the room and picked up the folded, white paper. Flipping it open she read the short message.

_Meet me at the beach, J_

Janie felt her heart flutter before her mind caught up. _What on earth did he want?_ She quickly changed into a new pair of shorts and a short sleeved t-shirt before slipping into matching flip flops and leaving her room. No one else was up so she quietly slipped out of the house and began her walk down the stairs.

From the top of stairs she couldn't see any light on the beach but as she followed the curve of the steps through the sloping hills she eventually reached a turn where a small light was visible on the sand. Assuming that it was Jared, Janie turned left towards the light once she reached the bottom of the steps.

Everything felt eerie next to the dark ocean where it was pitch black as far she could see. Janie wasn't sure what Jared had waiting but she really wanted to get to his light. Once she drew near she saw him sitting in a chair by a small table with another chair positioned next to him. The light was sitting on the table and she saw that a few small plates of fruit and desserts were sitting there.

Initially, she wasn't impressed and she was ready to berate him for ordering her out of bed in the middle of the night for a snack when she noticed what he was sitting next to. Placed precariously in the sand was a tall telescope pointed into the sky.

"Oh wow," Janie walked past Jared who was grinning at her as she approached the telescope. "This is amazing. How did you get it down here?" She looked towards him as she stood and moved to join her.

"It was pretty easy."

"No way." He nodded and placed his hand on the telescope reaching across her.

"Yep. Even easier when you disappear for the entire evening." Janie didn't respond to that. Instead she leaned forward and looked through the eye piece. "I was hoping it'd be a good night for stargazing. Here look at Mars, it's really bright tonight." Jared gently pushed her aside and starting explaining what they were seeing through the lens of the telescope as he guided the viewfinder to the different planets and constellations in view. She soaked in his knowledge as he explained everything to her and directed the telescope across the sky.

It was hard to tell how long they spent standing by the telescope but eventually they sat back at the table.

"I can't believe you know so much about astronomy. It's actually really impressive." Janie picked at the fruit on the table as Jared continued to stare at the stars.

"My dad said he'd take me stargazing once before he went away on a business trip. I bought a telescope and books and studied so I could impress him when he got back." Jared was stone faced as he spoke. Janie laid back down the strawberry she was about to eat.

"Was he? I bet he was." Jared shook his head and looked towards her.

"By the time he got back he forgot. He never brought it up again. The next time he left he said he'd take me flying. Want to guess whether or not I have my pilot's license?" Janie didn't have to ask, by the bitter smile on his face she knew he had gotten it as soon as he was old enough. Most likely, they had never flown together either.

"I'm sorry."

"I wasn't looking for pity."

"It's not pity. I really am sorry that your dad didn't make time for you. Trust me, if there's something I get, it's father issues." Jared nodded then gazed curiously at her.

"I thought you didn't know your father." Janie felt that old anger and tried to not let it show but she saw Jared catch sight of it all the same.

"I met him once." She didn't want to say more. He waited for a further explanation but when she didn't speak further he asked.

"What happened?" Janie shook her head sharply and looked away.

"That's a question for another day."

"Okay." Jared let the silence hang in the air and Janie was surprised. She almost thought she was in the clear but then he turned quickly towards her again. "If you won't answer that question, how about another? Why did you hide in your room?"

Janie let out a sound of frustration but decided it was better to answer that question then the latter. "I needed to clear my head. I usually go to a roof but that wasn't an option so I hid in the guest room. Next best thing, ya know."

"Ah, the roof. I noticed that. Why do you like roofs so much?" Janie shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess getting on top of things helps me clear my head, clear my thoughts and just relax."

"I don't get it." Janie let out a short laugh.

"Really? Don't you frequent roofs yourself to stargaze." Jared didn't return her laugh, he looked so serious so suddenly that Janie literally still had her smile frozen on her face as he spoke.

"I don't like roofs. They're too exposed." She couldn't wipe the awkward smile off her face.

"What happened?" His face said he didn't want to answer. "Come on, I answered your question." He shook his head.

"Ask me another."

"Fine. What does F4 stand for?" Jared still looked uncomfortable but less on edge as he waved his hands in front of himself.

"Not that one."

"Suck it up Pullman. Spill." Janie had leaned towards him, once again smiling easily. He ran his hair through his curls roughly before throwing back his head in defeat.

"Alright, fine. But you can't tell the guys." He pointed seriously at Janie as she nodded eagerly. "We came up with it when we were little. Like Kindergarten. We wanted a group name and Benny suggested that our name should be something girls like so that we could get lots of girlfriends. The four stands for the four of us, obviously, and the F stands for…" Jared trailed off to a mumble and Janie slapped him on the arm.

"What? What's the F stand for." Jared stared down sheepishly and muttered again. "Pullman, I cannot hear you. Speak up."

He looked up suddenly. "Flowers, okay. It stands for flowers. We thought girls liked flowers so we were the flower 4. Once we realized it was stupid it was too late and everyone was already calling us F4 and Benny thought it was hilarious so they didn't want to change it." Jared suddenly lunged towards Janie and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Nobody knows! You can't tell anyone!" Despite how close they were Janie couldn't help but laugh. Eventually even Jared smiled before releasing her and sitting back in his chair. Soon, even he started laughing along with her and the sound echoed across the empty beach.

"Oh, that really is priceless. Thanks Jared." Janie was wiping the tears out of her eyes from laughing so hard and watching Jared who was resting his elbows on his knees with his hands covering his face. Still breathing heavily, she watched his breathes show in the arch of his back. She could see the lean muscles along his spine as well as the toned ones of his arms. She hadn't noticed them before. Suddenly, her face felt hot and her heart started pounding.

Standing up Janie started walking backwards slowly. Jared looked up at her. "Where are you going?"

"Well, it's late and I'm tired so I'm just gonna head to bed." Janie turned away and continued walking before slowing and turning back once more. "I really meant it Pullman." He was staring at her in confusion from both her actions and her words.

"Meant what?"

"Thanks, again. For everything." She couldn't maintain eye contact with him so she turned once more and started jogging toward the stairs.

"Hey!" Placing a foot on the first step she looked back. Jared was standing by the table in the fading light from the table. "Meet me down here tomorrow. After you wake up."

She hesitated. She wanted to run, the voice in her head said run and the pounding in her heart demanded she stay. "Okay." Then she ran, all the way up the stairs and back into her room. Janie dove under the comforter fully dressed and tried to still the beating of her heart from the exertion of running up stairs. After a few moments she wiggled out of her clothes and threw them to the floor.

Janie had spent the first 17 years of her life so free of conflict and now her life was in a whirlwind. These boys were driving her crazy to the point that she didn't understand her feelings anymore. She had always been so in control with a single focus and long term goal but now everything was chaos. And yet, that didn't bother her. What really bothered her was that despite everything she didn't want to go back to New York just yet. She wanted to stay a little longer. She wanted to talk with Jared a little more. She wanted to go stargazing with him again and listen to him talk about something with such passion. She wanted to figure out just what he was doing to her. Her mind was still swirling as sleep took her, with one last thought swirling through her mind before darkness fell over it.

_ Why didn't she think that J stood for Jackson?_

* * *

As soon as she began to wake up she knew she had slept in. She rolled out of bed as the night before came back to her. Jared in the darkness of the beach asking her to come back. Janie jumped out of bed and dug through the small suitcase until she found the one dress she had seen earlier.

It was a light summer dresser, with tiered colors shifting from blue to green to yellow. Janie had initially dismissed it but she felt like it was the right time for a dress. Pulling it on she grabbed her flip flops and slid them on her feet as she walked to the hallway.

Everyone was already up and back to their usual behavior. Benny was the first to notice her and he let a whistle of approval. Janie blushed and awkwardly pulled at the dress. Gail was gaping too and she tried to ignore them as she started walking towards the patio.

"Did Jared go down to the beach yet?"

"He did earlier," Ian spoke up from the couch. "He went down really early but he just left to pick something up."

"Okay," Janie step onto the porch and paused when she saw Jackson sitting on the edge of a chair by the pool. He was crouched over, elbows meeting knees, and Janie paused marveling at the similarity between Jackson and Jared.

"I have something to say to you." Janie was startled. Jackson hadn't turned towards her at all and his voice was unsettling. She didn't respond and after a few heavy seconds he turned his head towards her. "I saw you first."

She felt her cheeks brighten as he stood up. "Jackson, this isn't a game."

"But it counts for something right?" Janie didn't answer. She turned and started walking towards the steps but he followed and continued. "I saw what you were first. A strong, smart woman who spoke her mind no matter the cost."

Janie moved faster down the steps. "Someone who protects her friends and family. I saw these things first. Jared is my friend, my best friend. He's a good man but I don't think he's right for you."

"Why are you doing this?" She spoke so softly out of frustration that she didn't think Jackson heard her but he gently took her shoulder and stopped her. Janie didn't face him but she did him the courtesy of staying still.

"This is what I wanted to say since I came back. And I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" He gripped her should a little tighter but she stared forward all the same.

"If I had stayed and asked you on a date would you have said yes?"

"I don't know."

"Did you like me?" Janie's heart was pounding as her hand drew up to cover her mouth. She tried to hold the answer in, she wanted so desperately to not speak the truth. "Janie?"

"Yes, okay, yes I did. But that's past." Janie spun on Jackson and even though he was taller than her and a step above her she didn't back down. "Why are you saying this now? Jackson's your friend and he's gonna be down hear any minute. Why are you complicating things?"

"Why would it complicate things?" Jackson face was still passive but Janie knew what he was really asking. _Does that mean you still like me?_

"Damn you Jackson." Janie took off down the stairs he followed quickly and as soon as she hit the sand he grabbed her and turned her around so they were face to face. She tried to look away but his eyes drew her in.

"Why are you running?"

"You know why damnit!" She hit his chest but he didn't release his grip on her shoulders holding her close. Tears sprang in her eyes from her frustration. "You knew I liked you back then! You did! You had your chance and you chose Celeste! You can't just change your mind back when you feel like it! I'm not some puppy who's just gonna wait around!"

"I'm sorry." Janie stared up at Jackson, he looked pained and guilty and she felt like it was her doing the emotional damage. They didn't move and then something changed in his eyes. It was so subtle she missed it. "I'm sorry, I wish I could go back. If I could go back in time, I would choose you. Everytime." He had moved so subtly as he spoke that Janie didn't realize he was moving in until his eyes broke focus by shutting and his lips touched hers softly.

Janie felt as if her heart burst but she didn't fall into the kiss like she knew she should. Her eyes were still open and she could see up the stairs what she hadn't seen before. She saw Jared. The kiss couldn't have lasted long but by the time Jackson pulled back she felt every aching second as watched Jared Pullman stare at her as if she had just stabbed him in the heart.

Jackson noticed instantly that something was wrong but by the time he looked towards the steps Jared was already bounding down the final steps and without pausing he punched Jackson.

"Pullman!" Janie reached for him but he swiped her arms away so furiously she staggered back. "Jared." He didn't look at either of them. Jackson had fallen to the ground and was climbing to his feet but not approaching Jared.

Janie could see the anger radiating off of him it was so intense. His hands were clenched at his side and when he moved it was to step in front of her. They didn't make eye contact, he just towered over her.

"Is this the truth then?" Janie couldn't speak. Jackson finally took a step closer and started to say something but he was cut off immediately. "No! Not you," his eyes finally fixed on her. "You. After everything, is this the truth? Is this all it meant?" She couldn't say anything.

"Jared, just listen-"

"No!" He silenced Jackson. "You broke our agreement, I won't speak to you. I can't look at either of you. You're dead to me." Janie felt a numbness spread over her as Jared left her field of vision. Jackson followed calling after him but she remained rooted to the sand, hands clenched on the fabric of her dress.

Their voices faded but she remained feeling lost. It wasn't until Gail rushed her that she was brought faintly back to reality.

"Janie, what happened?"

"Jackson kissed me and Jared saw. They left just now." Gail shook her head and gripped Janie's arm.

"No, Jared's already gone. He already called his jet too. Benny's trying to get a hold of his so we can get a ride home. Janie, are you listening?" She nodded. "You don't look okay. Janie what's wrong?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Janie pulled her hat over her ears and prepared to face the cold. The last two days had flown by and she had drifted through it like a dream. They had flown home on Benny's jet and gone their separate ways without hearing a word on where Jared was or where he had gone. Both Janie and Gail still had their suitcases but Janie had pushed it to the back of her closet, unable to deal with what should be done with it now.

On Monday she had claimed illness and remained in bed until her family had descended to the Laundromat. Once they were gone she had gone to the roof in an attempt to clear her mind and find the reason for the emptiness in her chest. It was driving her mad and the more she thought on it the worse it got.

She was relieved to have the distraction of school return. She wasn't sure what was waiting for her there but it was better than milling around at home like a lost puppy. Kicking open the door she stepped into the brisk coming winter and froze at the sight of Jackson perched on his motorcycle.

"Want a ride?" Jackson was looking at her softly and she tried to remain calm.

"Do you really think that's a good idea considering your friend?" She moved to walk past him but he swung off his bike and moved to meet her.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. You asked for the truth."

"Oh yeah? But I didn't mean for you to kiss me in front of your best friend who thought he liked me." She paused on the sidewalk. "I'm sorry Jackson but I shouldn't be your focus right now. You should be finding Pullman and working things out with him." Janie took off at a brisk pace and Jackson didn't follow after her, instead he spoke loudly.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"He kicked me out of F4." She stopped midstride and spun around. "I got a call from Ian this morning. I got a call from Benny too, about you." Janie didn't speak and Jackson walked back towards his bike.

"What about me?" Jackson climbed on his bike and put on his helmet. He reached behind him for his spare and rested it on the handles of the bike before speaking.

"He called to tell me that your scholarship has been revoked as of today. For indecent conduct."

Janie felt a fire reignite in her as she walked to the bike. "So how about that ride?"

* * *

Author's note: I'm feeling such righteous guilt over how long it took me to get this written. In my defense, grad school midterms (and multiple papers) but still, I'm so sorry! Hopefully it was worth the wait and the next one should come faster.

Please review! My story continues to freestyle and I'd really like some input to make sure everyone else feels like the story isn't drifting too far from the original. I'd really appreciate it! Thanks in advance! 3


	12. Chapter 12

Janie was still carrying the helmet as she stormed through JAA on her way to the principal's office. Her classmates were glaring at her but it didn't even make her flinch as she reached the office. She could hear Jared inside as she took a step back and kicked the door open.

Jared was sitting behind the desk as the principal stood next to him anxiously. They both jumped at her entrance and she didn't pause as she pulled back her arm and threw the bike helmet across the room at Pullman.

"You arrogant, man-child! You won't speak to me but you'll try to kick me out of school!" Jared recovered from the blow of the helmet hitting his chest and jumped to his feet.

"I'm not speaking to you!"

"Well I've got something to say so you better be ready to listen, Pullman." Janie and Jared face each other across the desk. He looked torn, then angry for second before he walked casually around the desk and then took off at a sprint out of the room.

"No!"

"Ya! Are you five?" Janie ran after him through the crowd of students that had gathered in the main entrance. Pushing past the other students Janie was falling behind Jared as he ran through the courtyard and towards the main gates. He rounded the corner and Janie was finally catching up when she heard him cry out.

Stepping onto the sidewalk outside the gates Janie was shocked to see Jared sprawled out on his back at the feet of a woman laughing over him.

"Where are you running to like a little kid?" The woman was smiling and it was only when she looked at Janie that she saw the resemblance between them. The woman stepped over Jared and walked hand outstretched in greeting towards her. "You must be Janie, I'm Helen. Helen Kipling. Formerly Helen Pullman."

Janie took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you." She was still in shock as Helen smiled down at her. She was as tall as Jared and looked like a model. Her hair was chopped short in a pixie cut and she was wearing crisp blue jeans under a leather jacket.

"Don't talk to her." Jared was climbing to his feet and glaring at his sister who was laughing again.

"Don't tell me what to do little brother. We both know that won't end well for you."

"Stop it Helen, you don't know what's going on." Helen smiled and looked from Jared to Janie who was trying to quell her blush.

"You know what Jared, you are so right." Helen looped her arm casually around Janie's shoulder to Jared's apparent shock. "C'mon Janie, let's get breakfast." Helen began dragging Janie away towards a bright yellow sports car sitting on the curb.

"Um, that's really nice but I have class."

"Nonsense. You're still technically kicked out so we'll grab breakfast and then sort this out when we get back." Janie was still in awe at Helen's forwardness so she went with her and climbed into the passenger seat of her car.

Left on the curb, Jared was still fuming. It was just like his sister to show up out of nowhere and stick her nose in where it didn't belong. As he thought about it watching Helen drive away with Janie in tow it occurred to him that it wasn't a random visit at all.

"Can we talk?" Jackson was standing by the gate holding his helmet in the crook of his arm. Jared didn't look at him. He walked past Jackson like he wasn't there and returned to the school building prepared to hide out in the F4 club room until his sister and Janie were no longer a presence at the school.

* * *

Janie's fork hovered over her omelette as she watched Helen shovel food into her mouth and nod at all the information that Janie had just provided to her.

"So let me sum up just to make sure I understand." Helen paused and put down her fork as she took a long swig of her cup of coffee. "You got a full academic scholarship and came to JAA at the beginning of the year. My brother, as usual, was a complete dick to you. Jackson was nice and you kinda liked him until you found out about Celeste and he left. Jared took you out on a lame date, which is partially my fault I do apologize for that, and then some crazy bitch tricked Jared into thinking you had slept with someone and tricking you into thinking you were raped but everything got worked out and then Jackson came back suddenly and acting differently towards you. In a final stroke of desperation my brother kidnapped you and your friend and whisked you away to California where he finally made a good impression and then Jackson kissed you in front of him and now everything is just royally messed up."

Janie nodded. "When you say it like that it seems very dramatic."

"I'll say. I know my brother is a moron, but good God, he really has done his finest in the last couple months." Janie wasn't sure what to say so she took a sip of tea as Helen watched her. "There is one thing you've left out Janie Doe. You didn't say how you felt about him."

Her mug froze at her lips as Helen stared her down. The strange feeling in her chest had returned and she shook her head as she set the mug down. "I'm guess I'm still not sure how I feel."

Helen remained fixed on Janie waiting for more but Janie kept her mouth shut until she sighed and waved for a waiter. "I get it you know. My brother is very prickly. You can't really blame him though. He didn't have very many good influences outside his little group of friends. I didn't really see much of him either, I got sent to boarding school when I was 14 and he was still a kid then. My parents were never really around either and when they were, it was sometimes worse."

"Yeah, he told me about his dad." Helen looked surprised.

"Really? See that's a big deal. He never talks about Dad. I can't believe he told you about him."

"Well, I mean it wasn't a lot. Just about how he said they'd go stargazing and stuff. It was pretty depressing." Helen took another long sip of coffee.

"Yeah, unfortunately that's the theme of our childhood. What I'm really trying to say is, you may not completely believe it right now but I think that my moron brother really, honestly, likes you."

"Not anymore." Janie slide her plate forward knocking into her mug loudly. Helen was smiling slightly as she watched her sit with a disgruntled huff.

"Well then, first things first. Let's get you back to school."

* * *

There was no sound coming from the office as Janie waited impatiently outside the doors. She wasn't sure if Helen was just better at keeping her voice low or if they were just having a stare down inside. Either way, Helen had ordered her to wait so she crouched down next to the door and resting her head forward over her knees. She didn't hear anyone approach but when she looked up next Jackson was next to her appearing indifferent.

Neither of them spoke but they didn't have to because in the next second Helen was out the door and smiling at both of them. Jackson and Janie both stood and Janie was about to ask Helen what had happened but Helen simply walked past them.

They followed after her and it became apparent that they were heading to the F4 clubroom. Without hesitation Helen threw open the door and walked in. Before Janie and Jackson even dared cross the threshold they could hear Jared yelling from inside the room.

"What the hell, Helen?! Get out!"

"Would if I could brother but sadly, like always, I need to clean up your mess." There was a heavy silence while no doubt the two siblings were facing off. "What are you two waiting for? Get in here!" Reluctantly, Janie entered the room with Jackson on her heels.

Sure enough Jared was glaring at Helen who seemed unperturbed as she waited for Janie and Jackson to join the group which included Benny and Ian watching the scene unfold. Without skipping a beat Helen pushed Jared next to Janie with Jackson on her other side and Helen facing the three of them.

"Now you three need to work this out. I think the most important thing is to get everything out in the open." Janie stiffened but fortunately Helen was directing her attention elsewhere. "Jackson, is there anything you want to tell Jared."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Jared, do you think I care whether you want to hear it? Pipe down." Jared was still fuming but silenced under Helen's scrutiny until Jackson finally turned to him and spoke over Janie's head.

"Janie didn't kiss me, I kissed her. It wasn't her fault so you shouldn't blame her." Jared crossed his arms firmly.

"She could have stopped you."

"Ya!" The group jumped at Janie's sudden outburst but she ignored them as she faced Jared herself. "I couldn't stop you from kidnapping me on multiple occasions. Do you really think I could stop someone from kissing me?" It looked like he would speak but in the end Jared kept his mouth shut and looked back towards Helen.

"Very interesting, now then, the present issue is that you're not speaking to Jackson and have essentially kicked him out of F4 and you have tried to remove Janie from school. The latter has been resolved by yours truly so we need to-"

"It's not resolved."

"Yes it is baby brother."

"No, it's not. You can't stay here forever and I guarantee that once you're gone, so is she." Janie felt her hands clench.

"You petty bastard. I don't care if you want to shun me but you know I need this school."

"I don't have anything to say to you." The fire in her dissipated at the coldness in his voice and she turned and left the room. Helen called after her but she left at a run, leaving the building and returning to the subway. If Jared was still determined to kick her out of school there was no point trying to remain in class. Janie decided to home and hoped that when she got there things would be different, but she seriously doubted it.

* * *

Jared and Jackson were staring at each other and Jackson was just thankful that they finally had a chance to speak. Unfortunately they'd been alone together for half an hour and Jared hadn't said anything, he had only glared and waited.

"I'm sorry." Jackson hated speaking first. It didn't even make a difference. Jared said nothing. "I know I broke our agreement but you understand how hard it was to watch her with you. Watch her thinking of you when I was right in front of her."

"You cheated."

"I did."

"And you called my sister, didn't you?" Jackson said nothing but Jared saw the truth written on his face. "How can I trust you again?" Jackson thought hard. Trust was hard to earn with Jared, and even harder to get back. There was a reason he only had three friends he trusted outside his sister. When everyone was trying to be your friend for money and society benefits it was hard to let people get close. Now that Jackson wasn't clouded by jealousy he could see how badly he had messed up.

"I can't go back on what happened but let me back in F4, trust me again, and I promise that if Janie is not interested in me I won't pursue her anymore."

"What do you mean if?" Jackson felt a glimmer of humor cross his face as Jared waited for his explanation.

"I mean, let's even the playing field and let her choose." Nodding slowly and then leaning forward quickly Jared clapped his hands sharply.

"Deal. What's the plan?"

* * *

Janie had ignored the knock on the door like she had ignored her family's questions. She had retreated under her comforter in her room when Su-wan forbade her from going to the roof. True, the current flurries didn't make the weather ideal for outdoor thinking but Janie still wished she was on the roof in the crisp air.

Her door creaked open and Janie peaked out from under her cover as one of the twins came to her bedside. Once he leaned over she recognized Darren's face by his crooked grin as he pulled at her cover.

"Come out Janie, you have a visitor." Darren didn't wait for her to answer. The coy smile said that something silly was happening and that fed Janie's curiosity enough to get her to emerge from under the cover.

She was expecting Helen to be there, instead it was Jared. He was standing by the door with his arms crossed still looking angry as well as concerned. Janie didn't care. She immediately turned and shook off Darren's small arm before retreating into her room.

"Come back here!" Janie hesitated and looked at Jared coldly.

"I have nothing to say to you." Anger flickered across his face but she slammed the door and crawled back under the cover. Hardly a second had passed before the door flew open again and she knew it was Jared barging in.

"Don't walk away from me!"

"If you can, so can I!" Janie yelled from under the cover as she held it tight around her body. She felt Jared tugging at the cover and cursing as she refused to relinquish her grip.

"Would you just-god damnit-would you just listen!?" They struggled for a few seconds until the cover was finally pulled back and Janie became aware of Jared's position. At some point he had simply climbed onto the bed and had ended up straddling her. Her heart began racing and Jared too looked flustered.

_"I think you should talk in the common area."_ Su-wan's voice awakened Janie's strength and she pushed Jared off causing him to crash to the floor. Su-wan had already walked away and Janie quickly followed as Jared pulled himself off the floor.

When Jared finally was back in the living room Su-wan and Janie we're already seated next to each other by the coffee table. The other kids were absent, sent to the boys' bedroom. Jared sat down and glanced at Janie who was still pink from blushing. Su-wan spoke quietly to Janie in Korean and Janie nodded in response several times.

"What's she saying?" Janie glanced from Jared to her mother who nodded sharply.

"You don't want to know."

"Was it about me?" Janie cringed but didn't answer.

_"Ignorant child. Disrespects my home, disrespects my daughter and accuses me of not understanding. He is not the good man I thought he was. Tell him why I won't speak."_

"She does. She just doesn't want to talk to you. She says you disrespected us. That you're not who she thought." Jared looked angry.

"This isn't a good." He sat deep in thought as Su-wan continued to talk to Janie in words he didn't understand. After a few moments he held up his hands and Su-wan stopped. "I'm sorry. Just, in general." Janie was staring at him but he continued. "I'm sorry for trying to kick Janie out of school, I'm sorry for disrespecting her. I'm sorry for not listening." He stared at Janie as he spoke his last words and she saw his sincerity and discomfort he felt from saying sorry so many times.

_"Talk." _Su-wan left the table and joined the other kids in the bedroom swatting them away from the door.

"She said we could talk." Jared nodded and was about to speak when she continued. "Why should I forgive you Pullman?"

"Because I mean it." She smiled sadly.

"That's not always enough. What do you want?"

"I spoke with Jackson and he explained things. We agreed on a way to settle who would be allowed to date you."

Janie folded her arms across her chest. "Who says I want to date either of you."

"Pursue you then. We agreed on a test, although now it doesn't seem fair since your mom doesn't like me anymore." Lost in his thoughts, Jared looked incredibly concerned.

Her curiosity won out again. "What's the test?" Jared continued to look concerned before slamming his fist against the floor. "What the hell is it?!"

"Dinner with your family." He spoke softly, already looking defeated. "We agreed to let them decide who they liked better." Janie felt guilty later, but in the moment she laughed. It was shameful but the irony of Jared coming over to propose a family challenge and insulting her mother who had previously liked him in the process was just too much. He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't yell at her.

Once he was done sulking and she was done having her fit of laughter he explained the terms better. Janie wasn't allowed to attend the dinners, they had agreed that her presence would influence her siblings too much. Also, Jackson had insisted that the dinners take place at the apartment. In that way, money couldn't be thrown around and affect the family's decision making. Lastly, the boys had to bring the food. The date decided on was next week. Friday, Jackson would come over, Jared was due Saturday and Sunday would hopefully be a date for whomever came out on top.

After Jared finished explaining the plan Janie reluctantly agreed and began walking him to the door. She followed him down the stairs planning on stopping into the Laundromat to call Gail. In the cold Janie gave Jared a curt nod before walking towards the Laundromat entrance. She thought she was in the clear until she felt his hand grab her arm.

He faced her breathless and serious, trying to convey so much more than the words he was about to speak. "I know you mom said more than what you said she did. She doesn't like me now and that's okay. I'm gonna change her mind."

"How do you know you can?" Jared smiled broadly and released her arm.

"I changed yours didn't I?" And he was gone. He climbed into his waiting car and watched Janie's still form on the sidewalk staring at his car as he drove away.

Her mother would surely be reluctant at first, despite her 17 years in the United States her Korean sensibilities were still her greatest influence on her mothering and her opinion of Jared was completely ruined. Still, Janie was unsure of where her heart was pulling her and she was relieved that she could leave the decision to her family.

She had spoken to Gail for ages on the phone agonizing on her decision to agree with Jared and Jackson's ridiculous plan.

"It's like some kind of competition to them. Like their fighting for my hand or something."

"Well they kind of are Janie. But are you sure you want to leave it to that? What if the one who wins isn't the one you want?"

"I guess I don't think it matters. I'm not sure how I feel about either of them anymore." A heavy silence followed, Janie could tell Gail was thinking and she could picture her hands held anxiously against her chest weighing her response.

"I guess this would be a bad time to tell you I have a boyfriend."

"Gail, I could strangle you." Janie heard Gail laughing at her quick response.

"Tell you what, once you decide on your future prospects we'll go on a double date."

"Don't change the subject! Who is this boy?"

"I'll tell you more at work tomorrow. I have to go. Bye!"

"Bye." Janie heard Gail laugh again at her halfhearted good bye but she couldn't mask it. She had more to say. There was too much going on for Gail to hang up. Hanging up the phone Janie lingered in the Laundromat. Maybe that was her problem. She was always leaving her decisions to others, even now. For some reason, the harder the decision the weaker her conviction. Small things, like defending a friend or confronting an enemy came so naturally that she didn't have a chance to think them over. Big life changing decisions, she was weak. Even when applying to JAA it had taken two years for her to commit to sending in her application. She had agonized through two years of high school with Gail before her constant badgering, as well as her familiy's encouragement finally enabled her to follow through. It had been the right decision and the one she wanted to make but on her own, she probably wouldn't have made it.

Of all the weaknesses for her to have, this was probably the most devastating for her. Especially now. She couldn't rely on others to choose her love life. Her mother hadn't left Korea for nothing. No matter who won her family's favor, if she didn't approve then she wouldn't follow through. Feeling reinvigorated with her decision she returned to her apartment to explain the situation to her family. Not surprising, her mother was skeptical and her siblings were thrilled. Her brothers were suddenly men and her sister kept saying how romantic it was. Janie was dreading it, it didn't matter who won, either way she would have to face her feelings, for both of them.

She agonized all week and neither Jared or Jackson approached her. Even the other students were avoiding her, like they knew what was happening. They must have because they were avoiding Jackson as well, clearly siding with Jared no matter what happened.

In their absence Helen had been visiting Janie often. She had even stopped by the bakery and spent the night helping to bake and clean with Eve. It was no surprise to Janie when she saw Helen's bright car parked by her apartment Thursday night. Approaching the vehicle she was ready to knock on the glass when she saw Helen sitting inside, on the phone, in tears. Janie couldn't hear what was being said but Helen was clearly emotional and once she noticed Janie she quickly hung up the phone and beckoned her into the car.

"I can't stay, our mother found out I was in town and spoke with my husband. I have to fly back tonight." Helen was wiping the tears away as she spoke and Janie waited. "I just wanted to have one last chat with you before leaving."

Janie nodded and Helen smiled at her inquisitive look. "I know you're wondering, it's okay. It's our family secret but since, despite everything, I'm rooting for my brother and I wanted you to know that he's a better man then he lets on." She was still smiling but Janie saw the lie in it and waited patiently for her to continue. "I'm not what I seem. I'm a liar, a cheater and even at my age I can't stand up to my mother."

"You don't seem so bad to me."

"You're sweet Janie, if I didn't know you liked my brother I'd probably put the moves on you." Janie froze and stared at Helen. "I'm gay."

"Oh, well that's okay. But aren't you married?"

"That's the shame. My mother, the bitch, couldn't support me and demanded that I not only tell no one but marry for our companies benefit. I thought she was full of it but she proved what she was capable of and I buckled and agreed. Don't look so heartbroken Janie, I can take it." She quickly tried to look passive but she couldn't hide what she felt.

"It's really not so bad, my husband is fully aware of my status and we're actually good friends. He's comfortable with our show marriage and neither of us minds the others indiscretions. He's dating some poor thing and I was dating a really great girl, Meg, but she's gone now." Helen stared down at her phone, her grip tightening as new tears rolled. "Jared promised me, the night I told him he promised me that as soon as he was in charge of our company I could marry whoever I wanted. He promised me, and I promised her. But she couldn't wait forever. That's what she said." Helen took a moment, breathing deeply and swiping away the new tears. "That's who my brother is, he said it didn't matter at all and hated our mother even more. He meant it too, he really will let me do what I dream. Live how I want to live. Which is what I wanted to tell you. He may be an idiot and jealous and completely clueless but at his core, he's a good man and better then both of our parents."

Janie felt shocked. She felt such sympathy for Helen who seemed so happy and put together and felt something completely new for Jared that she was trying not to linger on.

"I also wanted to warn you." All warmth had left Helen's face as she spoke. "If you date my brother my mother will come after you and she won't stop until you're beaten."

"If dating your brother would be so much trouble, then why bother. If she'll just stop us, then what's the point?" Helen smiled and climbed out of the car. Janie followed suit and met her at the trunk which Helen had opened.

"That's something you need to figure out for yourself. Here," Helen handed Janie a duffle bag that was so stuffed Janie could barely hold it. "These are some old coats I don't need anymore. You'll probably have to hem them cause you're pretty short but share them with your mom and sister, I think they'll suit you." Reaching over the bag Helen gave Janie a brief hug before returning to the driver side of the car. "Good bye Janie Doe. No matter what you decide make sure it's what you want. Ciao."

Helen drove away quickly and left Janie standing in shock on in front of the shop. Helen smiled and pulled out her phone, quickly dialing Jared.

"Hey brother."

"I heard you're leaving."

"The witch found out. Meg's said she's done. It's over." Jared didn't say anything and let the silence speak for him for a moment.

"I'm gonna fix this someday."

"I know."

"Did you give her the coats?" Helen smirked.

"Oh you were serious?"

'Helen you-"

"Relax, I handed them over and she'll look fabulous and won't freeze to death."

She could imagine the smile on her brother's face as he quietly thanked her before starting to ask her advice about the dinner for tomorrow.

"I told you brother, just be yourself. But the nicer version."

"No, that'll never work. Her mom hates me now. I need to say or do something special. Jackson is always saying the right thing."

"No matter what happens I'm really proud of you and I'll be rooting for you from across the pond."

"Thanks Helen. I'll see you next time." He hung up quickly after that and Helen did too. She waited until she was close to the airport. She had a half hour before the driver her mother was sending would arrive to pick up the car. Driving to a secluded area she parked the car and once again, cried. She let her anger and sadness spill out as she beat her fists against the steering wheel and when the time came she handed the car over to the driver without a single tear. She may have been heartbroken but she would persevere. She may not have had her mother or father but she had her brother and she hoped that Janie realized just how special it was to have him on your side.

* * *

Gail sat anxiously in the coffee shop trying to focus on the school book in front of her but it was no good. Any second Ian would arrive and Gail felt so jumpy waiting for him. It was her own fault, she had called him early in the day and asked him to meet her. The whole dinner competition between Jared and Jackson was so strange and Gail didn't approve at all. She was hoping that Ian, like her, was on Jackson's side and she could persuade him to give him a hand. Still it felt stupid, why had she needed to meet him? She could have called him. Gail pulled out her phone and was trying to find his number when the chair next to her pulled back.

"You look incredibly nervous." Ian sat down smoothly and removed his coat as Gail sat frozen clutching her phone. "Where's your drink?"

Gail stammered at Ian's composure and knowing smirk. "Oh, I uh, I didn't get one." He smiled happily and stood up again.

"I'll get the drinks then, my treat."

"That's okay!" By the time Gail got the words out Ian was already at the counter ordering for her. She put away her book and returned to sitting anxiously and clutching her hands against her chest. She watched him pick up his order and return to the table. He set some type of coffee frappe with whipped cream and chocolate drizzle in front of her while he kept a plain black coffee for himself.

"You seemed like the super sweet coffee kinda girl." She smiled and nodded as she took the warm cup in her hands.

"And you seem like the black coffee kinda guy." He chuckled as she took a sip from her drink and then quickly wiped the whipped cream off her nose.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company. I got the impression we weren't getting on so well."

Gail pushed the cup away and faced Ian directly. "That's true, I'm not very fond of you but I think we agree about what's best for our friends." Ian continued to watch her inquisitively while he sipped his drink slowly. "I know you don't think Jared dating Janie is a good idea and I agree. Maybe we could both just, you know, nudge them in the right direction?"

She waited while Ian looked thoughtful. He placed his drink down and leaned forward. "And you really needed to see me in person to ask me this?" Gail jumped to her feet as he laughed and grabbed her arm, pulling her back into his seat. "It's fine, it's fine. I don't mind. And you're right, I agree. Jackson would have a much more pleasant and less complicated relationship with Janie and I have been doing my best to support him. I'll keep doing my best and you do the same." She relaxed a little and Ian sat back as well. They sat in silence for a few moments as they drank the coffee slowly.

"So, have you ever modeled before?" Gail choked on her coffee and Ian laughed as he patted her back. "Sorry, I guess I should have waited for you to finish drinking." Once Gail had cleared her throat Ian handed her a napkin and she took a few deep breaths before looking at him.

"Are you serious?" he nodded, still smiling at her shock.

"Yeah, you have good coloring and I've been looking for new inspiration for a painting of mine. I just want to give it a try. I'll pay you." Gail still looked skeptical.

"This isn't some dating ploy is it because I'm dating someone now." Ian looked genuinely surprised.

"Really? That must be new and exciting." She nodded. "To be honest it sometimes is, but not in this case. Just think about it, okay?"

Ian stood up quickly and grabbed his coat. "You're leaving?"

"Yep, better get home and give Jackson a pep talk. Good luck with your sabotage and I'll call you about the modeling." She nodded once and thanked him for the coffee once more. Outside the shop he smiled to himself. Walking past the coffee shop windows he glanced in for one last look of Gail sitting by herself, gently holding her drink with both hands. He smiled once before moving on, wondering what type of man had snatched up the easily startled Gail so quickly and efficiently.

* * *

She knew it was unseemly and immature but Janie was having a fit. She was in the Laundromat, again, waiting for the dinner that Jared was having with her family to be over. With her mother upstairs she was folding clothes for the drop-off service and watching the patrons but she had hardly gotten anything done between her pacing and running into the back to rant to herself.

By the time Jared came downstairs and entered the small Laundromat Janie practically pounced on him.

"What the hell happened?" Jared shook his head and sat down by the counter where she was folding. Janie almost attacked him for his silence by Jackson had arrived and entered as well, smiling at Janie before taking a seat next to Jared and giving him a comforting pat.

Frustrated by both of them she returned to folding angrily and waiting for May to come down to relieve Janie and let the three of them return upstairs to get the family decision. After what felt like a century, May finally came downstairs carrying Jimmy on her hip. She smiled at them and told them to go upstairs.

Once they were seated at the coffee table, Janie next to Su-wan with Jared and Jackson across from them (and the boys standing and doing their best to look older), Su-wan began speaking to Janie in Korean. While Su-wan spoke Janie nodded and glanced at Jackson, and then Jared, blushing occasionally at the words the others didn't understand.

Once she was done, Su-wan smiled at Jared and Jackson who both shifted under her gaze. "I'm sorry for the secrecy but I was just explaining our conversations to Janie. For everyone's benefit I'll be brief. We talked, all of us, and although we didn't agree we reached our decision."

"What was the split?" Janie was looking down but Su-wan simply took her hand.

"Later. The point is we decided and that we prefer Jackson." Jared hung his head in defeat momentarily, than slamming his fist against the table he left the room in a rage. The awkwardness remained until Su-wan led the boys out of the Laundromat and left them alone.

Bridging the space between them, Jackson reached across the table and took Janie's hand. She stared at him. "Janie, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow." He smiled at her, leaning forward slightly.

She smiled too. "Yeah."

Later, Janie was restless. She paced the apartment, she paced the roof and she got kicked out of the Laundromat because once she had finished telling Gail her mother had grown tired of her pacing. Eventually she started walking around the block briskly reveling in the new coat courtesy of Helen. In the duffle there had been 3 pea coats and 1 leather jacket. All the coats were too large for them but Su-wan had altered them quickly with the industrial sewing machine in the Laundromat. Janie had refused to keep them all for herself but both May and her mother insisted that she get first pick and the leather jacket. In the end she chose the dark grey pea coat with double breasted buttons and deep pockets. May had gleefully laid claim to a short purple one while her mother took the remaining black one.

Even better than having such quality wool coats was the fact that they now could return the other coats early and have a little money set aside in case of emergency. Janie gripped the coat tighter as she rounded the block, returning to her home street. From a distance she saw a figure leaning against the empty storefront next to the Laundromat. Her heart skipped a beat as she drew closer.

"Jared, what are you doing here?" His hands were shoved deep in his pockets but he was staring at the ground.

"I'm cheating."

Janie looked around, the street was empty except for the two of them. She stepped closer. "Just go home Jared. You and Jackson are the worst at promises but I'm not. We said we'd let my family pick and they did so just, go home already."

"But you still have the final word." He fidgeted but still kept his eyes down. "I wasn't wrong. I know you like me. If you say it now I'll call Jackson myself. He'll understand."

"We both know that's not fair to him. Look, I'm sorry that you think you like me but –"

"Shut up." Jared was suddenly towering over her as she avoided his fervent stare. "I don't think I do, I know I do. I promise that no one will ever love you as much as I do right now. Besides, you still haven't said how you feel. Not once."

Her heart pounded under his gaze. She took a step back. "I don't have to answer to you." She meant to leave quickly but as soon as she turned to walk away Jared enveloped her in a tight grip from behind. His arms were wrapped firmly around her shoulders and she froze.

"Say it," he spoke softly and held her against him. "Say you like me and I promise everything will be okay." Janie remained calm as placed her hands over Jared's and gently pulled them off. She held them as she spun out of his grip slowly and then returned them to his side.

"No Jared. I don't."

"Do you know what you're saying right now?" She nodded and something snapped inside him. In her mind, he went into a rage. Punching the walls and shaking her, demanding the truth until she finally gave it against her will. But he didn't do anything like that, he stared at her defeated and she fled before he could speak another word.

She entered the stairwell to her apartment and slammed the door shut, bracing it with her back so that even if he tried to get in, he couldn't. "Don't regret it Janie, you can't take it back." Even as she spoke the words to comfort herself tears formed and fell down her checks. She slid to the floor and covered her face.

"Don't regret it, don't you dare."

* * *

Another chapter complete! The more I write, the more I think I may have bitten off more then I can chew. This fic is gonna end up being very long. I hope you all don't mind sticking around for it because I have no plans on stopping. Also, I hope you don't mind the change to Helen's character. I just wanted her to have a more endearing back story. Next chapter coming soon!

Please review! Thank ya! :D


	13. Chapter 13

"Raj, how do you know if you're in love?" Janie watched Raj turn the page of his textbook as he let out a heavy sigh.

"You really shouldn't be asking an Indian man that. You know my parents are trying to arrange my marriage."

Janie smiled jokingly and swiped Raj's arm. "Yeah, but you're not gonna go through with it." He paused. "Are you?"

Raj slowly closed his textbook and rested his arms on the table. "It's already done. They found a match."

"What?"

"My father's friend back in India wants his daughter to marry. Her name's Madhuri, she's a year younger, has a degree in business and would very much like to leave India. Once I graduate from med school they're going to send for her. Don't look so sad Janie, it's a part of my culture. I've already talked with her and I think we'll get along really well. I think we will be a good match, a good marriage."

"But will you be happy?" Raj flipped open his textbook and ignored her distressed look. "We're both immigrants little sister, you and I, we know we can't just abandon our culture. Besides, didn't you basically do the same thing with Jared and Jackson?"

Instead of looking less distressed, Janie looked worse. "I guess that's true."

"Just remember, this was my decision. If I had not agreed my dad wouldn't have pushed it. I believe this will make me happy. Just wake sure you will be."

Janie rubbed her hands over her face and Raj finally gave up on his book and circled the counter. He took Janie by the shoulders and walked her to the door.

"Have you ever heard the phrase, don't cast your pearls before swine. It means don't give something to someone who can't appreciate it. What you need to find out is which one of these boys is a prince, and which is a swine. Now, get out of my store and go home to get ready for your date."

* * *

On the night of the date, Ian and Benny had gone to check on Jared. Entering his apartment, they were prepared for the worst and were pleasantly surprised to find him sitting in the leather recliner in his room watching a movie disinterestedly. He perked up when his friends entered.

"Hey, what's up?" Smiling mischievously and placing his hand over Jared's forehead Benny stared at him.

"You feeling okay brother? Are you sick?" Ian was laughing too as he sat on the ottoman next to Jared who had pushed Benny away.

"We were expecting to find you in a pile of misery. Or worse, beating up the poor kitchen staff." Benny took the seat opposite Jared as he tried to compose himself.

"I was angry at first but the more I thought about it, Jackson deserves more." Ian and Benny exchanged a quick look but Jared continued. "No listen, do you remember when we were little and I would complain about my parents. Jackson once said to me that I should be happy I had parents. I told him I'd rather mine were dead too. I think that's the last time we really fought." The two boys remained somber as they mulled over Jared's words. Finally Jared continued. "The point is, maybe it's time he got something he wanted."

Despite Jared's words, it was clear he still wasn't pleased. Beneath his bravado, he was buckling under his anger waiting to burst forth. He gladly agreed to playing videogames in order to distract himself but his mind continued to drift to the time. Where had Jackson taken her? Was she having a good time?

Was this really the end?

* * *

Janie had locked herself in her room before the date. Gail had helped her get dressed and had lent her a black warp dress. She had happily helped with her make up and would have stayed until Jackson picked her up but Janie had been so anxious and quick tempered that Gail had left her.

Her sister was eager, like Gail, and kept telling Janie how pretty she looked but Janie didn't seem to care. After dressing up and putting on make-up she felt even less like herself, which did not help her nerves. She just wanted to be alone and compose her thoughts. What were her thoughts? She was nervous, on edge, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking about Jared.

From her room she heard the knock on the door and her family's greetings to Jackson. Standing on shaking legs Janie took one last big breath before walking out to meet him.

Jackson looked pristine in a pair of white pants and a dark green button down under his wool coat. Janie smiled and followed him down the stairs and outside. It was only then that she realized Jackson drove a motorcycle, she was going to happily suggest she change into pants but Jackson was already standing next to a mincooper parked outside the Laundromat.

"Where's your motorcycle?" Jackson shrugged and opened the passenger door.

"I left it at home. This will do for today." Janie slide into the car, a little taken aback by Jackson's politeness. He really was turning on the charm for her. Why was she still so uncomfortable?

Driving the car briskly through traffic Janie was too lost in thought to pay attention to their direction, it was only when they reached Central Park that she panicked.

"What are we doing here?" Jackson looked at her with concern.

"I thought we could walk a little before dinner."

Janie forced a smile and climbed out of the car. "Of course, that makes sense." She tried to remain casual but Jackson was watching her curiously. The time passed quickly and comfortably as they strolled through the park. Dinner was at a quiet bistro, not overly crowded or expensive. The night progressed peacefully and ended at Jackson's home for a movie.

He lived in a townhouse with a garage off the street. Although it looked relatively modest for his social standing the garage blew Janie's mind.

"Parking! In your house!" They entered the living room and she continued to babble about the convenience. Jackson led her to the couch and once they were seated she realized how alone they were. Jackson was leaning towards her slightly and her hands were placed firmly on her knees.

"Thank you, for dinner." He nodded and she looked around the room. "Your house is beautiful. I can't believe you live here all alone."

"The maids don't stay, they clean and leave."

"That sounds nice, oh!" Janie jumped up and walked to the pristine mantel where a row of photos were propped in frames. "Look at you all." There were pictures of Jackson with his family, pictures with Jackson and Celeste and ones with F4. Janie was lingering on the photo of the four of them as kids. They all looked the same, Jackson, even smiling as a child, seemed somber. Jared was smiling wide, his curls completely out of hand as he threw his arms around his friends.

Janie was smiling too and Jackson had moved next to her. "You're all so cute."

"You too." His hand was resting on her shoulder and he slowly turned towards her as he leaned in.

"A horse!" Jackson jumped as Janie grabbed the framed photo of Jackson standing next to a chestnut horse. She stepped out of his reach as she laughed at the picture. "Do you have a horse? That's amazing. Where does it live?"

Jackson stared at her and finally, reluctantly, let out a defeated sigh and closed the distance between them. He took the photo back and Janie continued to blush.

"How about the movie?" Janie nodded and returned to the couch. Jackson sat next to her and handed over the remote after directing her to the on-demand section. While she focused on the television hanging over the mantel Jackson began texting on his phone.

Janie was having trouble deciding which movie to pick. She didn't recognize most of the titles so she was reading the descriptions quickly. Lost in browsing she didn't notice time passing until Jackson spoke up.

"Huh." Janie looked at Jackson who was still staring at his phone.

"What?" Jackson shrugged and put his phone in his pocket.

"Jared's leaving."

"What?!" Moving close Janie gripped his arm. "What's happening? Where's he going?"

"England, with Helen. He said he doesn't want to live here anymore. With us together." Janie looked frazzled as she shook her head then stood quickly.

"No, he can't. Oh god, he can't. We have to stop him." She rushed towards the door and was almost there when Jackson stopped her.

"Why? Aren't you with me?" She froze. Why did she care? Why did she need to go? Why wasn't it Jackson? But she knew along who it was. She knew who the J stood for after all.

"I'm sorry Jackson, I just-"

"It's okay." He smiled and let go of her, looking sheepish. "I understand. It's not me."

Janie took his hand in an attempt to comfort him but she could tell he wasn't. "I really am sorry, I don't know why but-"

"You don't have to appease me Janie, I get it." He left her and returned to the couch. Sitting down he stared at the floor for a moment before sitting back. Janie hesitated by the door but stepped closer for a moment.

"I'll talk to you later, but I have to stop Jared."

"No you don't, I lied." Jackson smiled but it was empty of emotion. "He's not going anywhere. He wouldn't leave you. But still, you should go."

She hesitated. "A movie, let's watch one another time." He nodded and she left. Jackson waited a few minutes before pulling out his phone again. It didn't ring long before Jared picked up.

"Why are you calling me? What happened?"

"Calm down, the date is over. Do you and the guys want to hang out?" Jackson waited as Jared turned over his words.

"It's still early." Jackson waited. "What-"

"She wasn't any fun, far too eager. I don't like desperate girls."

"What?" Jackson had been friends with Jared long enough that he could tell by the tone of his voice that he was up, pacing and ready for a fight. "Jackson, if you –did you-she's not like that, what did you do?!"

"Why do you care? She's not yours?"

"Damnit Jackson, even if she's not mine she's mine! I won't let anyone mistreat her!" Jared was breathing heavily on the phone and Jackson could hear Ian and Benny's voices enter whatever room Jared was in. He yelled at them for a second when they questioned what was happening before he returned to the phone.

Jackson sighed heavily on the phone to draw Jared's attention back to the phone. "Why didn't you say that before? You're so stubborn."

"Huh?"

"We didn't do anything and it wasn't because of my lack of effort. It's not me Jared, she wants you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so don't blow it. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Jackson didn't wait for a response. He hung up the phone and placed it on the couch next to him. It was over and Jackson would be lying if he pretended he wasn't hurt. He still didn't understand why it wasn't him but he wasn't going to hold it against her or Jared. There was something between them that not even they understood and Jackson couldn't get in between them. Not now.

* * *

Janie hadn't gone straight home, she had gone to Gail's apartment for few hours to talk about the date and her sudden realization that she did care who she dated and that she wanted it to be Jared. Gail had been noticeably shocked but like the good friend she was, she supported her all the same. She even suggested that Janie and Jared join her tomorrow for dinner with her boyfriend. By the time Janie got home Su-wan was the only one still up.

"Sorry I'm late Umma." Su-wan motioned for Janie to sit and brought her a cup of tea.

"How did it go?" Janie didn't answer and Su-wan smiled knowingly.

"I'd like to tell you the split now."

Janie took a long sip of tea. "It's okay, I know you picked Jackson."

"Ani, your siblings picked Jackson. I picked Jared." Janie stared in shock like her mother knew she would.

"But, why?"

"It's simple. I asked both boys the same question, I told them the same thing. I've trusted in love and been left on more than one occasion and if there is one thing I want for my daughter, it is that she'll never be left behind. I asked them if they'd take care of you. Jackson gave a very nice answer, very appropriate. But Jared, he answered from the heart. He said if he had you he'd never let you go and he'd never let you suffer. And if you did want to leave, he wouldn't let you. May thought he sounded like a stalker, but I know he's just a boy very much in love."

Janie was blushing and covered her face to hide it as her mother smiled. "Maybe you shouldn't listen to my advice, I'm no good in love. But still, I think we both know where you heart is."

Su-wan didn't say anything after that and neither did Janie. They sat together and sipped at their tea. Eventually Janie asked about the Su-wan's day but before she could explain there was a sound by the door.

They both looked but Janie got up and moved to the door. Slid under the door was a small piece of white paper folded crisply in half. Heart pounding, she unfolded it and read the words on the inside.

_Come to the roof J_

Heart still pounding, Janie told Su-wan she had to go and grabbed her coat. She ran up the flight of steps and threw the door open. It was like another world. She didn't know how it had been done but there were lights strung around the rooftop twinkling in the night sky. In the center was a small table with a white table cloth next to it and a small vase of roses in the middle. There was a heat lamp next to it and besides that was Jared.

He was wearing a long, black coat and smirking at her, clearly aware of just how impressed she was.

"Ya, Pullman. Don't you know you're trespassing." Janie was still breathless as she spoke and there was no fight in her words. He just smiled at her.

"I didn't think you'd mind." Janie crossed the roof slowly and stood in front of Jared.

"I thought you weren't cheating anymore."

"Jackson gave me his blessing. You're a free, and so am I." She turned her head and sat down to the hide the blush spreading across her cheeks again. He did the same.

"I still can't believe you did this to the roof. It's amazing." Janie looked around again at the lights circling the roof. She was grateful for the heat lamp keeping them warm in the cool air.

"It's not much, although I would have preferred a different spot." Jared looked at the roof too, but with a sense of disturbance.

"Why don't you like roofs? The height?" He shook his head. "I'd rather not say."

"Can we make it the question game?" He intended to say no immediately but Janie was smiling at him so he buckled.

"I don't mind heights but I don't like rooftops. When I was a kid, 6 or so. I was kidnapped and ransomed. I don't remember where they took me but it was to a rooftop, a high one. When the police finally arrived and cornered the kidnappers one of them held me over the edge. I don't what happened next, I passed out and when I woke up I was in the hospital with Anderson." Jared remained composed as he spoke but once he was done he let out a long sigh, clearly uncomfortable with sharing such a harsh memory.

"Where were you parents?" He scowled.

"They were oversees. Couldn't leave right away but they showed up the next day."

"I'm sorry Jared." He smiled.

"Don't be, it's my turn. You said before you met your father once. What happened?" The anger in Janie resurfaced and Jared saw the change in her instantly. Still, he didn't back down. He knew if he wanted to know her, he needed to know this.

"I'd rather not say." She expected him to threaten her with a kiss again but he didn't. Instead he stared at her intently and waited patiently, clear eyes watching her. Janie buckled under his honest gaze. "Fine, when I was 12 I found my father. It was right after my uncle died and we were having a lot of trouble, financially you know. My mom didn't want to go on welfare, you know, immigrants don't like the government too involved in their lives. I heard one of my classmates talking about child support payments that her father paid even though her parents weren't together. Got me thinking so I looked it up and got the idea to track him down. My Ma had told me his name in passing, I looked up military records and wouldn't you know it he lived in New York. Benny would have been proud. Anyway, I found him. Dressed in a business suit with a nice, white family. When I finally got a chance to talk to him, he shut me down. Offered money for me to go away but wouldn't acknowledge I was his daughter. He knew me, he just didn't want to."

It was more than that. Janie still remembered the day clearly. It was during the summer and she had spent the whole day tracking him down and by the time she found him it was raining. She had watched him leave for work umbrella held aloft over his head as he separated from his wife and two kids.

With a boldness not often seen in a girl so young she ran up behind him and grabbed his arm, pulling him around to face her.

"Hey, don't touch me!" He pulled back and wiped the water from her hands off his sleeve where she had grabbed his suit. He had light brown hair and a receding hair line. Wrinkles etched showing years of worry, He frowned down at her.

"Are you Jim Davies?" His face scrunched in confusion as he glanced around before looking back down at her.

"Who wants to know."

"My name is Janie, my mother is Su-wan Kang," his eyes widened, "You're my father."

Getting control over his face he straightened up and looked away. "You've got the wrong guy kid."

"No I don't!" He looked back at her and she moved in closer. "You know me, I saw it in your eyes. I need your help, we don't have any money and I have my sister and brothers-"

He held up a hand and cut her off. "Spare me. You're barking up the wrong tree." Turning he started walking again but she pursued.

"Wait! You can't do this, please. I'm your daughter!"

"No!" He spun on her, grabbing her arm and pulling her close as he crouched down. "I don't care what that bitch mother of yours told you but you're not mine. Go peddle your sob story somewhere else."

"But…you are."

"I don't want to be. I'm an important man and I don't need some half breed gook following me around sniffing for money so go home now before I call the cops." Janie stood stunned, 12 years old, hungry and broken hearted watching the man who had once loved her mother deny not only her, but Janie.

"_Abeoji_." He froze. Tears streamed down her face as she stood soaked in the face. "_Jebal_." Finally, he looked torn. She kept her head down as he approached. She not sure what she wanted from him, but it wasn't what he did.

"Don't look for me again." He took her hand and placed three 100 dollar bills in it before striding away down the street in his expensive suit. She stood shaking on the sidewalk and let the bills fall from her hand to soaking ground and left.

Back in the present, she forced a smile and looked at Jared who was looking at her seriously. "He just didn't want me."

"Then he's an idiot." Jared stood up and looked away from her, hands shoved in his pockets. "Only an idiot wouldn't want to have any claim on you."

"Yeah, yeah," Janie shifted and looked down quickly but Jared was suddenly in front of her, taking her shoulders and leaning over to stare down at her.

"You're not listening." He was watching her, Janie's breath was caught somewhere as she stared up into his dark eyes. "Only an idiot wouldn't want you."

She had something witty to say but it got caught in her throat as his right hand moved from her shoulder to rest on her neck.

"Oh." The quiet sound escaped her as his other hand reached down to rest on her cheek. Her heart was pounding as she slowly stood up. He was still looking at her as he leaned in slowly. "Oh."

His lips connected hesitantly with hers as he straightened up leaning over to stay touching. One hand sank down to grip her back and pull her close to his chest while the other rested firmly behind her head. Janie always knew what to say but with his lips so soft and his heart pounding in rhythm with hers she let the words lay unspoken and instead stood on her toes to reach him easier as her hand found his at her neck and snow started to fall gently from the sky.

And so, on December 20th, Janie and Jared were officially dating. She had tried to mention it casually during breakfast the next morning, but without fail they went insane. She was still so embarrassed she didn't celebrate with them but eventually they settled and descended upon the Laundromat for work. With winter break starting Janie was prepared to relax and enjoy her family's company (as well as picking up some more hours).

While it was still early in the day, the phone rang and Janie answered it quickly. "Uncle Kang's Laundromat. How may I help you?"

"I just wanted to make sure you haven't changed your mind." Janie tried to hide her smile as she faced the wall and hide her face from her family's looks.

"Not yet Pullman, though it has crossed my mind."

"Hey! Don't play around!" She tried to stifle her laugh but she could tell he was smiling as well. "So, uh, we should…"

"Wait, I have to ask you a favor." Still frazzled from being interrupted Jared didn't say anything so Janie continued. "Gail wants us to go on a double date with her and her new boyfriend. They're going out tonight actually and I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we-"

"No."

Janie tried to keep her voice low. "Excuse me?"

"We haven't even had an official day yet. Why would I want to go out with other people? I don't want to."

She gritted her teeth. "But I want to. It's important to my friend so it's important to me."

"So? I don't want to."

"Well we're meeting at 6 for dinner at the Corner Café and then maybe going to the MET. I'm going and if you don't want to maybe I'll find someone new there!" Janie slammed the phone into the base hanging on the wall and turned away from it in a huff as she was met with awkward stares from her family and Laundromat patrons. She tried to remain casual as she walked out and ran upstairs.

The next day, Janie waited outside the restaurant with Gail. It was cold out and they stood close trying to brace against the wind as they waited for their boys to arrive. Janie had explained the situation to Gail who responded sympathetically but didn't say much. As he time moved quickly past 6 Janie became convinced that Jared wasn't coming until she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder.

"Why are you standing in the cold? Do you want to catch pneumonia with no health insurance? I thought you were smart." Jared faced the street and Janie tried to hide her smile as Gail waved at someone approaching quickly.

"Andy!" They looked a Gail's boyfriend who swaggered over. For a second, Janie was starkly reminded of the F4, but the comparison quickly faded as he got closer. This boy, nowhere near a man yet, clearly had money and an attitude that went with it. Jared stiffened as well. Apparently Gail was the only one not feeling any ill effects. She smiled up at him but he was focused on Jared.

"Andy, Pullmen actually. Spelled with an E though. We could be distant cousins." Andy was practically glowing hand extended expectantly. Jared looked at the hand, then at Andy. If it wasn't for Janie discreetly elbowing him Jared would have ignored it. Instead he sighed, loudly, and took Andy's hand. "I'm not gonna lie man it's an honor to meet. Is it true your family owns an island?"

Jared shrugged. "Two. Shouldn't we go in?"

Andy was still smiling and tightened his grip on Gail. "Sure man, let's go." Andy opened the door and Gail followed happily. Jared began guiding Janie towards the door when she spun around to face him and blocked the entrance way.

"Alright Pullman, I saw that look on your face. You don't like this guy and, honestly, neither do I. So if you don't think you can keep your cool then lets just make up some lame excuse now and leave. Okay?"

Jared threw his head back in annoyance as he rubbed his neck quickly. "First I have to go and now we can leave. God woman, you need to make up your mind."

"Wait, what?"

"It's fine, I can handle it. And it's important to you. Let's just get it over with." Jared pushed the door open and took Janie's hand as he led her through the tables towards where Gail and Andy were already sitting. Janie resisted the urge to pull him into a hug before they sat down. She settled for squeezing his hand under the table as he blushed and smirked at his placemat.

Their moment was interrupted by a litany of conversation from Andy, mostly directed at Jared. He was disinterested but Janie was too distracted to scold him. She was scanning the restaurant. Most of the other women, including Gail, were wearing skirts or dresses with tights. Janie had simply thrown on a pair of her nicest jeans and a plain t-shirt. Gail asked her what was wrong.

"I'm so under dressed." She tried to whisper but both Jared and Andy heard her. Jared placed his hand over hers under the table and leaned over her.

"You look better in jeans anyway." He had spoken softly into her ear and she blushed. He smiled as he sat up but kept his hand on hers. Andy was watching them curiously.

"Woah, you guys are so adorable I could puke. How long?"

Jared answered happily. "Since yesterday."

"Oh wow, no wonder you're so damn cute. Don't worry, that'll fade. Soon you won't be able to stand each other."

"What?" Janie squeezed Jared's hand under the table as he jerked in his seat glaring at Andy.

"Hey man, it's not an insult. That's high school. Besides, you're so freaking rich I bet you have no trouble getting girlfriends."

"What?!" Jared stood up and Janie followed. Gail was trying to tell Andy to lay off but he remained oblivious to any damage he had done.

"Just stop Andy, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Janie grabbed Jared's arms and pushed him away from the table and towards the hallway leading to the restaurant's bathroom. Once they were away from the table Jared really exploded.

"This guy's an asshole! Who does he think he is?! I could kill him!" Janie didn't say anything but stood waiting as Jared paced and ranted, kicking an innocent chair in the process. Once he was done he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"It's not going to fade. I don't want other girlfriends and it's not just a high school relationship. Okay?"

"Okay." He nodded. "Then let's get back and get this over with." Janie was surprised by his resolve but followed him back to the table. Andy halfheartedly apologized and dinner continued uneventfully. When they were leaving, Jared offered to call his driver to pick them up and take them to the MET. Andy offered to wait with him and Jared let him follow, not hiding his displeasure, as Gail and Janie stood inside.

Jared hovered by the curb with his hands shoved into his pockets. He had hoped Andy would stay quiet but sure enough he placed himself next to Jared and immediately began speaking.

"Hey man, no hard feelings." Jared didn't respond but Andy didn't seem perturbed as he looked down at his phone. "Look, I've got this friend who's got a fine friend herself. Totally hot and I'm just saying, we could have a good time."

"Not interested." Andy was still smirking as he grabbed Jared's shoulder.

"C'mon. I've got a lot of respect for you man, you're filthy rich. People like you own this world. With that kind of money you don't have to settle for mediocre Asian girls."

Jared's hands tightened into fists in his pockets as he finally faced Andy. "I'm warning you, shut up and get the hell out of my face."

"What?" He looked towards the window. "They'll get over it. And you can't be serious about that chick you're dating. She's not even hot."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Janie." Gail was looking down and squirming but Janie simply shook her head.

"It's not your fault. Some people just don't get along. But seriously, where did you find this guy?"

"Well he kind of found me. I went to the movies and he was there and we were talking. I told him about you at JAA. He thought that was awesome, I guess he tried to get in but wasn't accepted."

"I'm not saying I don't like him but he's not making a good impression."

"No, he's not usually like this, usually he's really sweet and-"Gail was interrupted by a loud bang and they both jumped and looked towards the far window in time to see Jared pinning Andy against the window and punching him. Janie ran outside but by the time she was there Andy was sprawled on the ground and Jared was still throwing blows.

"Pullman!" He paused but didn't move from his dominant position over Andy who was bleeding and shaking. "What the hell?!" When Gail arrived she rushed to Andy's side and Jared stood up still clenching his fists.

Gail pulled Andy up as he wiped blood off his split lip. His cheek and left eye were both swollen. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Andy spit out blood onto the sidewalk. "I was just asking him questions and he attacked me!" Gail looked helplessly at Janie who grabbed Jared's arm and turned him to face her.

"Pullman, what happened?" Jared continued to stare at the ground. "Ya, answer me. What did he say?"

Jared looked at her angrily. "Nothing he says matters. I'm leaving."

Janie tried to grab his arm but he was already storming away. "YA! If you don't get back here and apologize we're…I'll…" She hesitated and Jared paused.

"Don't say it, not unless you mean it. And don't do it," He pointed at Andy, "because of him. He's not worth it." Janie remained silent as Jared stormed away. She returned to where Andy was still sitting next to Gail.

"I'm sorry, I guess. Is that really all that happened? What you said?"

Andy nodded and finally pulled himself to his feet. "I didn't say anything offensive. He's just a nutjob." Janie tensed at his insult but remained still as Andy and Gail left.

Janie didn't hear anything from Jared the next day so the following day she went to Jared's apartment and found one of his kitchen staff heading towards the staff elevator. She asked him to pass a note along and after a few minutes Jared met her in the parking garage. She tried to be patient but his flippant attitude was driving her crazy.

"I don't care what he said! Because of you, Gail is heartbroken. The least you can do is apologize."

He shook his head and scowled. "Damnit Pullman, what aren't you telling me?!"

"Why are you so curious!? If you want to help Gail tell her I did her a favor. That guy was no good!" The conversation deteriorated from there and Janie eventually left, storming back towards the street. She wasn't happy but neither had brought up breaking up again.

Once she was back on the street she stood angrily on the sidewalk before beginning the walk back to the subway entrance. She was too frustrated to sit so she decided to walk a few blocks before heading down to catch a train.

She was finally ready when a motorcycle pulled up on the sidewalk in front of her. Smiling, she took the helmet Jackson picked up off the seat and climbed on. Janie was grateful for the noise the motorcycle ride provided which spared her from explaining anything further, aside from her destination. As soon as he parked the bike outside the Laundromat she ripped off the helmet and tried to walk away quickly.

"Wait," Jackson pulled off his helmet but remained seated as Janie reluctantly faced him. "I know what's going on. Do you really think Jared would attack Gail's boyfriend unprovoked?"

Janie shrugged, than slowly shook her head staring down guiltily. "I don't know what to think. It doesn't seem like him but he won't tell me the truth. I just want to know the truth either way." Jackson remained silent and Janie turned to leave.

"You know it was Jared, he asked me to pick you up." Her entire body stiffened in confusion.

"Why?" Jackson let go and fixed his helmet.

"Ask him yourself." Janie felt like pulling her hair out as she watched Jackson pull away. Her mind was such a whirl that she was happy to help Su-wan with folding the laundry. She even took Jimmy for a walk down to Amir's to ask Raj about how things were going with Madhuri.

On Christmas Eve, she was scheduled for a morning shift and when she entered the bakery and saw Gail with her head on the counter she couldn't take it anymore.

"Gail, is he still not answering you?" Gail didn't respond audibly but the sagging in her shoulders gave a clear enough answer.

"I can't take it, I just can't." She circled the counter and grabbed Gail's arm pulling her up. "We have to find him and set the record straight. Eve! We'll be back in an hour!" Janie heard Eve yell in protest as she dragged Gail out of the store. Once they were clear of Eve's fury Janie had a chance to get the most likely locations of Andy and they headed in the right direction. First to the movie theater, then to some shopping areas he liked. They were almost ready to give up Janie heard his familiar laugh and saw him walking a block ahead of them.

Gail smiled and was about to call out to him when Janie silenced her. Quickly they closed the distance between them and walked behind him until he entered a coffee shop. The stepped in as they watched him embrace a girl intimately to Gail's shock. They waited until he was seated and quickly took a seat nearby.

"So what happened? I thought you were making friends in high places?"

"That's was the plan, but it didn't work out. Turns out Jared Pullman is a lunatic with an Asian fetish. It's a goddamn shame." Gail eyes widened as Janie bit her tongue and continued to listen.

"Ah, so many guys are. But he's a lunatic? How so?"

"Well I was trying to explain him to him that I could introduce him to much hotter ladies, like yourself, and I was trying to tell it to him straight. This girl was like a 3. Out of 20. With his money he could be dating models. Anyway, he got pissed and, uh, caught me off guard. Got a couple good hits in before I showed him who's boss. Like I said, he's crazy."

"That's a waste but…um, can we help you?" Andy hadn't noticed Janie stand up behind him but the girl he was with had and looked uncomfortable as she waited for Andy to notice her. Once he did he bolted out of his chair. He glanced at Gail with disgust and Janie didn't give him a chance to speak.

"My friend, today you've made two grave errors that I cannot let slide. You've insulted my boyfriend, and hurt my best friend. The trifecta would have involved my family and you are very lucky it doesn't because right now, I don't need any more incentive to kick your ass."

Andy tried to remain stoic but he was clearly nervous as he glanced from Janie to the door. "Look, I'm sorry that you and your boyfriend are so easily offended. Get over it. As for Gail, she should have known better. Seriously, why would I have even been interested in her anyway." Janie knew Gail and knew that right now she was crying. Grabbing Andy's collar she pulled him down to her level.

"Ya, you must be stupid to keep talking." He pulled her hand off as his companion began a retreat.

"I'm not afraid of you, and I'm not afraid of your moronic, asshole-" Andy's words were cut off by the sharp jab to his chin. As he doubled over she drove her knee into his stomach and threw one more punch sending him toppling to the ground. His companion shrieked and Janie didn't wait around for the employees to notice the commotion as she grabbed Gail and headed for the exit.

They ran through alleys, zigzagging until they were far away from the coffee shop. Finally, they stopped for a breather as Gail tried to wipe the tears away.

"I'm sorry Janie, I didn't know. And he could call the cops." Janie held her side trying to will her cramp away as she patted Gail's shoulder with her other hand.

"It's fine, it's all find now. And I doubt, he'll call the cops. Macho men like him, getting beat up by a mediocre Asian girl, no way." They both remained silent as they caught their breath. Finally, Janie looked at Gail sympathetically. "I'm sorry Gail, but would you mind if I go. Can you just tell Eve I got sick or something."

Gail forced a smile and nodded. Janie gave her one more quick hug before taking off, leaving Gail on the corner unsure of what to do. Janie was set out with a plan in mind and all Gail could do was go back to the bakery. She didn't even make it. A block away she collapsed on a stoop feeling completely defeated. She felt the tears start to form as a pair of polished shoes stepped into her line of sight.

"Now my dear, who's gone and made you so sad?"

Gail looked up into Ian's smiling face and burst into tears.

* * *

Author's notes: Alright, I admit it. I'm a liar. I honestly thought I could get this chapter up before finals but I had to do a serious edit and, alas, here we are. This is my longest chapter yet and if it wasn't for continuity I would have made it much longer! The good news is that my summer has started so this fic officially has my full attention. Oh yeah.

Thank you to all my new followers, and of course the ones who have been around since the beginning. It seriously makes my day to see how many people want to read my story.

I hope you continue to enjoy it! Please review! 3


	14. Chapter 14

Janie felt like an idiot. She held the slip of paper in her hands tightly as she waited by the servant's elevator. She had already done this, but the last note had been a simple _meet me in the parking garage J_. This one may not have been any more complicated, but for her, it was hard to hand over.

Still, when she saw a worker coming in and she agreed to pass on the note Janie handed it over hesitantly. Once it was gone she thought of hanging around but knew her family would be waiting for her to get off work so she headed home.

* * *

Jared was sitting in his room, taking out his anger on the characters in his videogame when there was a tentative knock on the door.

"Do you want to die?!" Despite his scream the servant opened the door slowly and slide her arm through the opening holding the note for Jared to see. Once he did, he jumped out of his chair and grabbed the note, thanking the her profusely before slamming the door shut.

He unfolded the note and felt himself smiled before refolding it and placing it securely in his pocket. Jared pulled out his phone and dialed Anderson.

"Yes sir?"

"Anderson, cancel dinner. I'm going out."

* * *

Ian was no longer unsure of himself. When Gail had burst into tears on the stoop he had panicked. He had gone looking for her after Jared told him about the incident during the double date. Like Jackson, Ian knew that something else was going on. Armed with the knowledge that Gail would be at work he had been driving down the street when he had passed her dazed form stumbling down the sidewalk. By the time he turned his car around and parked Gail was down and soon enough, crying.

In desperation, Ian guided Gail back to his car and drove her to his studio. Once she was settled and starting to calm down she had explained what had happened with Andy (and Janie). Ian felt sure of his plan once he knew the entirety of the story.

"Feeling better?" Gail was using a tissue to blot at his red eyes but took a moment to nod to reassure him. "Good. So what's your plan?"

Gail paused and looked at Ian with confusion. "Plan for what?"

"To fix your broken heart?"

"Oh." She slowly placed the tissue on the table stared at her hands.

Ian smiled as he shifted forward in his chair. "What am I supposed to do when my new muse is so sad? You said falling in love would be worth it and who am I to suggest otherwise. Sometimes people have to suffer before their reborn. Do you know the artist Artemisia Gentileschi? She was an incredible painter who was raped, forced to marry and only had two of her six children reach adulthood. Still, through her pain she never stopped painting. She became the first women allowed into the Italian Academy of the Arts of Drawing. Everyone compliments the Mona Lisa, but Artemisia's self-portrait, that's always been my favorite. Before you were a Mona Lisa, but you're starting to look more and more like my Artemisia. And do you know what she did before painting her self-portrait?

Gail finally responded with a slight headshake. "She left her no good husband. So, let's get to work on your portrait." Ian stood up and marched around the small table in the kitchen they had been sitting at and grabbed Gail's arm firmly.

She was startled but Ian continued to smirk mischievously and Gail ended up being swept away. He took her to a designer clothing store first, and an attendent helped her pick out dresses until Ian finally approved a short, dark navy dress with lace accents along the straps and bodice. He smiled approvingly and took the dress to the front ignoring Gail's questions and shock at the price.

"It's too much!" Ian simply swiped his credit card and dragged her to the next store to buy shoes, silver with a strap around the ankle, before depositing her in a chair at a salon. He talked on his phone for a few minutes with Benny and continued to check it as they washed her hair and began making a plan.

Before beginning the stylist turned to Ian. "Are you sure I can't change it? This color? Ugh, it's too bright. Maybe some highlights…" Gail's heart plummeted.

"Don't, it's perfect." The stylist grunted assent and Gail exhaled in relief. They then proceeded to dry, trim and curl her hair. Once her hair was styled they applied a small amount of make-up as she tried to remain relaxed. When they finished Gail was directed into the salon bathroom to change into the dress and heels. When she emerged and Ian at last got a glimpse he couldn't deny that he was genuinely moved. Not just because in the right clothes and accents any girl could be beautiful but because Gail honestly was and it had taken a transformation to make him realize it. He gladly paid and led her out to his car, even holding the door open.

They finally arrived at a restaurant that Gail would have never attempted to enter on her own but with Ian smiling and leading her she followed along. Their coats were checked and without it in the intimate dining area she felt exposed. Once more she looked for Ian for comfort but he had disappeared as a waitress led her to a table.

She was immediately swarmed by friendly staff explaining the menu, offering her a hot towel for her hands and placing a cloth napkin on her lap for her. Once they finally left to let her breath she began examining the restaurant and other diners. And her heart plummeted.

Gail shifted in her seat and looked anxiously for Ian as she held her hands to her chest but it was no good, she was spotted. Trying to remain calm she stared at the table.

"Gail, is that you?" Andy didn't hide his surprise as he approached Gail's table and she was forced to look up. Her heart was pounding for all the wrong reasons. If she was Janie, she would have already been out the door but she was Gail. Patient, calm and fair. But even for her it was too much. She couldn't muster friendliness so she remained silent. "You look great. I didn't know you came to places like this. Or dressed like that. What else have you been hiding?"

Andy pulled out the chair across from her and sat down, still staring at her happily. She felt sick but was buckling under his gaze with words begging to be spoken.

"So, we should get out of here. Do you wanna-" Andy paused looking over Gail's shoulder. Before she could turn she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, who's your friend?" Gail looked up at Ian as he examined Andy who was looking between them quickly. Andy stood, clearly trying to maintain control over the situation by using his height but with Ian standing confidently at Gail's side he didn't even flinch.

"Who are you?"

"Ian Samuel. And yourself?"

"Andy Pullmen. I'm Gail's boyfriend."

Ian laughed. "Is that so?"

"No," Gail stood and stepped closer to Ian who easily slipped his arm around her. "He's no one and he's not my boyfriend." If it wasn't for Ian supporting her Andy would have seen how hard she was shaking but he didn't notice anything. He was too angry.

"You bitch, you were cheating on me." Gail shook her head quickly but Andy was glaring at the both of them. "Unbelievable."

Ian squeezed her shoulder once more before finally approaching Andy directly. At this point, the other patrons of the restaurant had noticed the commotion and a flustered waitress had run into the back, presumably to find the manager. Gail waited apprehensively as the two examined each other.

Finally Ian spoke. "I know what's going on here, I know how you people think and I know how you treated Gail. And when you spoke to her the other day you were done and I stepped in. If you speak to her that way again, I'll make you regret it."

Andy remained tall but still lacked intimidation. "You don't scare me man."

"Then you clearly don't know who I am or who my brothers are. I know you know Jared Pullman, just one of my oldest friends. But do you know who Benicio Salvador is? You should since you're father's in the real estate business. I wonder what his father could do to your father's business?" Ian had finally struck a chord. At Benny's name Andy stepped back and assessed the stares of the other patrons and Gail's.

"Fine, have her. She's a prude anyway. I'm glad to be rid of her." Ian shook his head and turned to face Gail with a smile. She thought he was going to return to her side but then his smile turned devilish and he spun quickly to punch Andy cleanly in the nose. The crack echoed in the restaurant as it mixed with the gasps from the other patrons. Andy hit the floor hard and Ian stood over him shaking out his hand.

"I hate a man who doesn't appreciate beauty. Or when he's out of his league. You don't know who I am so I'll gladly repeat myself. I'm Ian Samuel, child prodigy of painting skilled in post impressionism, realism and hyper realism. My hand is worth millions. If it was damaged punching your worthless face I'll be sure to sue you and your father for all your worth." Andy lay shaking on the ground clutching his bleeding nose and urely cursing his luck that had led him to a group of people who continually beat him to the ground. It didn't take long for the manager to show up but once Ian explained that it was in fact Benny's father who owned the restaurant and that Ian was one of his closest friends Andy was unceremoniously escorted to the street.

Gail was still standing in shock by the table and it wasn't until Ian sat down and opened his menu that she clumsily returned to her seat as well. Before she had a chance to speak, he did, keeping his eyes focused on the menu.

"I hope you understand that this was for show." She nodded and even though he didn't look, he saw. "Good, but that doesn't mean we can't finish the charade. Dinner's on me."

* * *

Benny was both happy and angry at Ian when he finally received a text that the situation had been handled fully. He was glad Gail was avenged and that he had been able to help by scouring the city for reservations under Andy's name. It had been very fortunate that he had made reservations at one of Benny's father's restaurants but once he knew whose family he was from, he wasn't surprised.

What was making Benny uncharacteristically angry was that he was once again stuck with the task of confronting Gail and Janie's boss, who had explicitly told him not to return. And he was sure it would only end badly. Still, he couldn't reach Jackson so he reluctantly drove to the bakery and prepared for the worst.

Even though it was Christmas Eve, the bakery was remaining open until 8. Neither of the girls had been scheduled to work that late but Ian insisted it would be better for them to be accounted for in person. Benny thought Ian was just trying to cause trouble for him.

And sure enough, as soon as Eve saw Benny enter the store she threw down the ledger she had been scribbling in and stormed to the back.

"Look, I don't want to be here either so just let me give my message and I'll leave." Benny wasn't sure Eve heard him until she kicked open the door two knives in hand and threw one across the shop. "Good God! Are you insane?!" Benny had dodged the knife easily and braced himself as Eve approached and raised the second one. He grabbed her wrist sharply despite her protest and twisted it behind her back, easily disarming her.

Once the knife was safely in his hand he let go and relaxed. "Alright, now that we have attempted homicide out of the way I can," Benny didn't get to finish, he had dropped his defenses a little too much and Eve didn't hesitate in taking advantage of his momentary weakness. She spun about and kicked him in the groin.

Forty minutes later, the vomit was moped off the floor, Eve had calmed down, and Benny was still icing himself in the corner. Eve sat on the counter, not remorseful, but allowing Benny the privilege of recovering from his vomit inducing ball kick so that he could drive home.

"Since you seem to be the errand boy, tell those two that they're fired. I'll decide the permanency of the firing later." Benny didn't respond. He was still covering his eye engulfed in his own misery. "Did you hear me?"

"_Si, You have made yourself clear in many ways. Dios mio, why me?"_ He moved his hand. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking. I said-"

"I know what you said. _Don't come back and I won't have to hurt you again." _Benny finally forced a smiled and threw his Ziploc bag on ice on the seat next to him.

"I had a feeling you were Latina. Where are you from?" Eve scowled and jumped off the counter.

"You're awfully friendly with someone who just made your balls reasscend." To her surprise Benny laughed, then winced.

"Yeah, well you did warn me. But are you dodging my question senorita? Are you illegal?" She continued to sneer but remained frozen arms crossed defensively.

"If I were I wouldn't tell you. I know your name. Salvador might as well be written in blood."

Despite the pain still radiating Benny's demeanor immediately darkened as he stood and grabbed his coat. "That was a long time ago. My family has changed."

"Nothing changes." He nodded and began walking towards the door.

"We'll see. Until next time, adios."

"I said don't come back." Benny was still in the doorway when she spoke but he didn't acknowledge her words and she knew they would be ignored. She locked the door and began shutting off the lights of the bakery preparing to head home.

Nothing changes. Those weren't her words but still, they echoed louder than any other thoughts and no matter what, they would not be ignored. Even now, she wouldn't be ignored.

* * *

The words swirled on the paper in front of Janie as she tried to read the book May had a report on due after break. Like Janie, May did well in school but it didn't come easily. While Janie could study once and be decently prepared for a test May had to study for hours to retain the information. Janie could write a paper in one shot while May had to write, revise and rewrite for weeks before finally handing it in. The same came for reading, May just couldn't catch the subtle nuances in stories that teachers wanted students to find. She was blind to symbolism and themes lurking behind mundane items.

Out of sympathy Janie had offered to read over the book and give May some guidance after dinner but Janie's mind was too busy with other things to focus on the undertones in the old English prose. When the knock on the door echoed through the small apartment Janie happily volunteered grateful for the distraction. It didn't occur to her that the door was actually for her.

"Jared." He stood smiling outside her apartment as he held up the slip of white paper.

"I got your note." She quickly pushed him into the hall and slammed the door behind her.

"Well that's good, you didn't have to come by."

He shrugged and slipped the paper back into his pocket. "I wanted to. Did you mean it?" She blushed and looked away which only made him smile more. "Good answer. So did you eat because I'm starving."

"Oh, yeah, a couple hours ago. Why?" He looked angry for a moment before regaining his composure, but still sounded irritated when he spoke.

"I was going to take you to dinner but I guess there's no point. I'll just go alone." He gave her a curt nod and turned to leave. Before she knew what was happening Janie reached out to stop him.

"Wait, I mean. You don't have to, leave that is. We have extra. I could make you a plate." By the way he was beaming you would have thought she offered to buy him a new island. Without another word he pushed past her and into the apartment. Her siblings stared in shock but once her mother understood that there was a hungry boy in her home she immediately began preparing him something to eat.

Janie sat done at the table once again and picked up May's book. Jared was sitting next to her but didn't get a chance to bother her before the boys began harassing him.

"How old are you?"

"Why's your hair so curly?"

"Where did your money come from?"

"Could you buy a tiger?"

"Did you kiss Janie?"

"Do you want to marry her?

"YA!" Janie slammed her book on the table as Jared stared slack jawed at the pair of boys still waiting for answers. Fortunately the plate materialized and Jared began digging in happily. He complimented each dish profusely and quickly asked for seconds. Su-wan obliged cheerfully but Janie couldn't help thinking of the food being wasted on someone who didn't have to worry about food. When Janie saw him prepare to ask for another plate she kicked him under the table.

After a meaningful glare he still didn't understand her distress but once again became distracted by the boys and didn't get a chance to stop Su-wan from taking away his plate. She wasn't sure how it happened but somehow they wrangled him into a game of cards which May joined.

Seeing May abandon her schoolwork allowed Janie to do the same but she decided to watch the antics occur instead of joining in. Jared was certainly outmatched by the pair of tricksters. He became frustrated by the string of victories that switched from Jack to Darren. May was use to their ways but Jared had no patience for it. The game descended into madness and somehow the three began a very uneven wrestling match before Su-wan broke them up and sent the boys into the bathroom to get cleaned up for bed.

With the boys gone and May retreated into her room Janie sat with Jared against the wall. He was still a little out of breath but was grinning from ear to ear.

"They're fun, your brothers." She laughed.

"Yeah, for short amounts of time. Sorry if they're bothering you."

Jared shook his head and turned to face her. "No, I'm really enjoying myself. It's like, what a family's supposed to be like."

"That's what we strive for, normal, interracial family trying to survive in the big apple." Janie was only half joking, in reality she didn't feel normal at all but then again, Jared wasn't quite normal either.

"You don't see it, do you? Just how lucky you are." She felt his eyes on her but didn't have the heart to look at him.

"Why, cause I'm dirt poor and constantly fighting with, well, pretty much everyone I meet."

"No because you have a family. A good one. Best one I know."

Janie looked at her hands but she couldn't hide the smile spreading on her face. She finally faced Jared who was giving her the kind of eyes that made something stir in her. "I did know that actually. Thanks…you know, you can come over whenever you want."

The smile on his face answered her question and with no one else in the living room for the moment he used the opportunity to lean in for a quick kiss.

"Um, Janie." Jared jumped back shy of any actual contact as May peered out of the doorway next to them. Janie gripped her pounding heart as she stood up and quickly entered their room leaving a very disappointed Jared in the living room.

"Yeah May, what do you need?" May stood in the center of the room clutching her book and looking at her socks.

"Janie, do you really like Jared? I thought you liked Jackson." Janie sighed and pushed May to sit down on the bed next to her.

"It's complicated. I like Jackson but not the same way I like, you know, Jared." May nodded and flipped through her book. "Now do you have another question about the book?" Janie had asked out of politeness but in fact May had a lot more questions. As they poured over the text and May took notes Janie tried to keep track of the time but she knew it was flying by.

Once she opened the door and returned to the living room she had to suppress her laugh. Apparently time had gotten the better of Jared. He was still propped against the door but flanking him on both sides were Darren and Jack. A library book the boys had gotten out the week before was still open on Jared's lap but the three of them were deep asleep.

If Janie had a camera she would have taken a picture of the scene. All three of them looked so unnaturally peaceful. Jared's head had lolled to the side and was resting on Darren who was gripping Jared's arm draped around his shoulder. Su-wan was smiling at the scene as well.

"The boys wanted to read the story with Jared. I guess they were all a little tired."

Janie smiled again and picked up the book off Jared's lap. Still whispering she turned to Su-wan. "Should we wake him up?"

"No, if he's so tired let him sleep. We can roll him onto the mat." They moved quietly around the room, first picking up the twins and carrying them to their room. Thankfully they were both small for their age otherwise the task would have been too much.

Jared remained immobile and they simply shifted the mat as close to him as they could. Then they tipped him onto the mat. Surprisingly he remained asleep and Janie laid a blanket over him as Su-wan entered her bedroom to climb onto Janie's bed.

In sleep Jared looked more innocent then when he was awake. He looked comfortable on the mat and Janie made sure to tuck the blanket around him so he wouldn't get cold. Before she thought about it, she placed her hand on Jared's cheek prepared for a flinch but finding calm. If anything, he seemed more at peace with her hand on his face. Once again not thinking Janie leaned over and kissed him quickly on his forehead.

Blushing and suddenly awkward Janie quickly turned off the light and went to her room. Su-wan was waiting for Janie and once she climbed in she took her hand and whispered softly.

"I like him." She smiled and squeezed her mother's hand.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

Gail tried to relax but she felt intimidated. After they had finished dinner Ian had taken her back to his studio in his townhouse. He hadn't said much and instead had paced around his studio while she waited on a stool by the door. He was snapping pictures with a polaroid camera and then examining the photos angrily.

He continued to mumble as he threw the camera down and walked down a hallway and out of sight. With Ian gone Gail hesitantly stood up and began to wander around the studio. She wasn't sure what she was expecting but it wasn't the studio. It was on the first floor of the house in the back, separated cleanly from the living room and kitchen also located on the first floor. She had expected an artist's studio to be disorderly but everything was white and pristine including the walls and the furniture storing paint supplies. There were some paints and supplies set out by an easel with a blank canvas on it. The tubes of paint on the table by the canvas were they only splash of color in the room besides the light, wood floors.

She drifted to a wall where some canvases were propped. Looking through them she finally realized how talented Ian was. There were some portraits and landscapes and each one was so detailed she would have believed it was photograph if not for the canvas it was on.

"My manager hasn't picked those up yet." Gail jumped back as Ian entered the room with a large round light and stand. "I figured out what was wrong, it needs to be daylight but I doubt you'd be allowed to stay till morning."

She stepped back as he moved across the room and began setting up the light by the dark widow. "Do you need any help?"

"Hardly. Just relax, you look far too anxious." Gail tried to laugh but it sounded so forced that both she and Ian ended up laughing at her failed attempt at lightheartedness. It didn't take long for Ian to finish setting up the light and once he did he turned his attention to Gail. "Now when I say relax, I mean it. Just sit down comfortably and try to ignore me. I just want to get some base shots.

She tried to relax as Ian circled her taking poloroids but it was hard. She was feeling self-conscious, especially when Ian kept turning her shoulders and face. By the way he was looking at the pictures it was clear he wasn't pleased with the results either.

"Sweet heart, I'm not going to eat you. Can't you look natural?" She clutched her hands to her chest quickly.

"I'm sorry, I just-" The camera flashed in her face and she blinked quickly.

"Wait, don't move. Look towards the light." Still blinking she tried to look at the light. "Relax your face, open your eyes." Breathing slowly Gail did what he said and he snapped a few more pictures. After that, it came a little easier. She stood and sat and moved around the studio turning her head back and forth. At one point he insisted on her laying down so he could take some shots from above but he had to abandon that effort because Gail couldn't stop blushing. After what seemed like hours later, they finally stopped.

"We might have to do this again but there should be some good shots in here. Thanks for your help."

"Oh, I'm happy to."

Ian laughed. "Of course you are. But it's getting late. I'll take you home."

"Thanks, I texted my parents so they know I'm here and we're don't really celebrate on Christmas Eve so they're not worried."

"That's a relief." He picked up his coat and handed Gail's to her. She took it slowly while staring at him.

"And you? Do you do anything special? I haven't seen your parents here." He nodded and pulled his coat on while she quickly did the same and followed him outside to his car.

"We never do anything. My parents are divorced. My dad doesn't live here and my mom, well she's got some stuff to sort out."

"No siblings?" Ian shook his head and Gail remained silent as he drove her home. Once they parked outside her apartment building Gail was prepared to thank him and leave but he was staring at his phone with concern.

"I'm afraid I've caused you some trouble. I should have checked my phone earlier. It seems you and Janie are temporarily fired for missing work."

"Oh, well that's inconvenient." Ian stared at Gail in shock. She remained placid as she rested her hand on her cheek deep in thought. "I guess I'll go talk to her in a couple days. Janie really needs the work."

Gail finally noticed Ian watching her and faced him in confusion. "Wow, you really aren't mad." She shook her head. "What are you, a saint?"

"It's already done, there's no point getting angry. Besides it'll all work out."

"I find your perpetual optimism a little intoxicating." Ian unlocked the car door and Gail took that as a sign to leave. After climbing out she paused before shutting the door and leaned over to address Ian once more.

"No matter what, I'm really grateful for tonight. Thank you. Have a Merry Christmas."

Ian smirked. "You too Gail. I'll talk to you soon." Gail shut the door and Ian peeled away from the curb immediately. He was annoyed for some reason. He didn't want to talk to her again. She was infuriating with her positive outlook and calm demeanor. Most girls he spent time with complained and exploded over nothing while Gail faced with actual trouble bounced back and kept moving.

She was simply too much. At the first stop light he pulled out his phone and dialed the number of a familiar friend he knew wouldn't be busy. He was tired of honest, innocence. He needed something normal. He needed a girl who wasn't Gail. He needed someone else in his mind.

* * *

Just as she had predicted, the smell of food was the thing to stir Jared out of sleep. They had been having trouble restraining the twins from trying to wake him and an even worse time stopping Jimmy. At Janie's suggestion Su-wan made breakfast and placed it on the table before Janie approached Jared.

He starting to rouse at the smell but wasn't quite there. She quickly jabbed him in the forehead with her index finger and his arm shot up. Janie dodged to the side to avoid it and her siblings started laughing loudly and clapping. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he sat up looking from Janie to her family and around the apartment.

"Merry Christmas, Jared." He looked at her again and then at her family watching expectently from around the table. Then, he met the smiles of her family with the type of look a young child gets when waking up on Christmas Day.

"It's just what I wanted."

* * *

The elevator door slide open as the staff rushed about to prepare breakfast, completely caught off guard by the sudden, unannounced visit. The high heels echoed down the hallways as doors were opened and slammed shut, starting with Jared's room and moving from there. Finally, the door to the dining room opened and the staff hastily placed breakfast on the table.

A few moments later, the door opened and Anderson entered briefcase in hands.

"Chairwoman, we weren't expecting you."

"Clearly." She set the cup onto the saucer loudly as she placed a folder on the table. "Are you aware of this situation Anderson?"

"What situation Ma'am?" She didn't reply, instead she flipped the folder open and Anderson approached the table to peer at the contents. His head dropped. "Yes ma'am. I am."

The folder's contents were very similar to the ones Benny had presented to Jared weeks ago. There was a large photograph of Janie standing on the corner outside JAA as well as some smaller prints of her and her family walking down the street by the Laundromat and into Amir's.

"You knew about this and said nothing." Pushing aside a few photos and papers she pulled out a photo and held it up for Anderson. It was one he had never seen before. It was photo of Jared and Janie embracing, presumably on her rooftop, under strings of lights. "This girl is a threat. What were you planning on doing about it?"

"With all due respect ma'am, it's a school crush. You know how Jared is, it'll pass soon enough." She dropped the photo and once again picked up the tea cup.

"Yes I suppose so. If he dates like he picked up hobbies as a child then she won't last long at all. Still, if this does cause problems in the future, I'll be holding you responsible. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Anderson took a seat and pulled out some papers to work on before receiving any further orders. Octavia Pullman, stared at him in silent assessment before pulling out her smart phone. She once again opened her conversation with the private investigator she had hired and sent one more message before placing her phone on the table and returning to more important matters.

_Continue to follow her. Report back to me in two weeks. Make no mistakes._

* * *

Author's notes: And the plot thickens! A lot of relationship development in this one but don't worry, we'll see our friend Jackson soon. I used my new time to reread this whole fic and I've found a lot of edits that I need to make. This is just a warning that if you see somethings changing, don't be alarmed. It's some light editing.

Also, if you've noticed any inconsistencies or mistakes please comment and let me know so I can fix it as soon as possible.

Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing. I love getting your reviews and I am so grateful for everyone who reads, favorites, and reviews my story. Pretty much, I love you guys! 3


	15. Chapter 15

Jackson was trying to concentrate on his game of solitaire. Trying to plan the moves if he moved the red 3 compared to moving the black 7. Usually concentrating on such tasks properly distracted him but with Jared sprawled on his couch reliving the last few days with Janie's family, he could not.

"I'm telling you man, it was the best day of my life. And the last couple days? Its crazy, they're just, aw man it's great." Jared had spent almost all of Christmas Day at Janie's apartment with her family. He kept going back to Christmas day, describing the food they ate, the games they played and generally the time spent with a real family. For Jackson's benefit he had left out the trip he had taken with Janie to the roof to be alone but otherwise he left nothing out.

That night he had gone home out of obligation because Anderson had sent him a message that his mother had returned but by the time he got home she was gone. And he didn't care, he simply slept and went back the next day. Jared also left out that Janie insisted that he didn't buy her anything for Christmas since she couldn't afford to give him anything in return. Instead, he came the next day bearing groceries and insisted it was meant to replace the food he had eaten. It clearly wasn't but Janie couldn't refuse once he was in the door and her family was already gratefully accepting.

"I think I could spend the rest of my life in that tiny apartment." Jared laughed at himself and the notion. Of course, if he was going to keep visiting he'd have to do something about the apartment. Maybe he could get some contractors in and join their floor with the one above. Janie would probably refuse. That stubborn girl. But it didn't matter, he was going to take care of her and her entire family whether she liked it or not. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Jackson abandon his cards in quiet frustration.

"Jared, you know I appreciate the company but why exactly did you come over?" Jackson didn't say it, but he wanted to know why he came over just to brag about Janie as a girlfriend. Jared didn't get that hint in his words though, instead he sat up quickly remembering why he had come over.

Standing up he grabbed his coat. "I realized I haven't seen you much." That was a lie, both Ian and Benny had to point out that he hadn't spent any time with his friends since school ended. It wasn't until he mentioned it to Janie and she hit him that he conceded that he may have been lacking as a friend lately. "So let's hang out, catch a movie. Maybe grab the guys and play some games."

Jackson didn't say anything. He could see Jared struggling. He wanted to be with Janie but he wasn't going to say it just yet. A kinder Jackson, one from before all this had started would have simply let him go but Jackson felt something different in himself now. So they went to the movies with Jared and then met up with Benny and Ian. And this new Jackson, he made sure that Janie wouldn't see Jared that day and that he would be well worn out the next day.

* * *

Janie lay sprawled behind a counter in the back of the Laundromat enjoying the usual sounds of the machines whirring and her siblings bickering. She was happy for a little peace, today was the second day that Jared hadn't come by since Christmas Day. While she'd been enjoying his company, she didn't mind some alone time. Even if the only way she could get it was by laying on the dirty tile floor of a rundown Laundromat.

It had been a peaceful morning too, until she got the call from the Gail that they were temporarily fired from work due to their frequent absences. Janie had only ranted at Gail for a few minutes before she felt guilty about harassing her best friend who had done her a favor by approaching Eve alone. Either way, the calm of the morning had been disrupted and now Janie was trying to formulate a plan.

With the end of the month fast approaching they would have two rent checks coming in. They had a couple living on the fourth floor and single woman who worked night shifts living right above them. As far as tenants went, they were pretty good. The woman slipped her check under the door promptly on the first when she returned from work and Janie usually had to go up to politely remind the couple that their money was due but she never had an issue retrieving it. Also, with the extra coat money they had acquired and Jared bringing bags of food each day he visited they may actually be able to live without Janie working for a month.

She started to wonder what that would be like. Not having to run to work and fit in her homework at odd hours. Actually being able to focus on school and, God forbid, her needy boyfriend. It seemed too good to be true. Just thinking of it made her feel spoiled.

And that thought dislodged her from her relaxation. No one knew what she had been talking with Gail about, although they knew she was angry. Su-wan had stayed upstairs while the kids opened so Janie left May in charge and headed upstairs to tell her the bad news.

She was prepared for disappointment, anger and a harsh scolding in her native tongue. She was not prepared for the sight of Su-wan elbow deep in a pile of papers that she was hastily hiding as Janie stepped through the front door.

Before she could finish shuffling the papers or wiping away stray tears Janie crossed the room and grabbed a handful examining the sheets carefully. "Umma, what is this?" Late notice, late notice. Overdue. Janie was use to such notes, the bank loved to threaten them. Even though their Uncle had left them the Laundromat they were still paying the mortgage on it and it wasn't cheap. Business had been steadily decreasing over the years which is why Janie kept up her spare job for expenses and the occasional mortgage payment. Su-wan had given no indication that it wasn't good enough but judging by the harsh words in the letters, they were close to bankruptcy.

Su-wan wasn't saying anything but was no longer hiding the papers. Janie kept sifting through them in disbelief trying to get the full scale of just how deep their debt was. And it didn't look good. "Umma, answer me. How bad is it?"

"Very. I didn't want you to worry but…it's bad." Su-wan picked up a notice with bankruptcy stamped on it in big red letters. "We could lose everything." Janie was speechless as her mother dissolved into tears and she was forced to comfort and offer fake reassurances. It was very, very not good.

"Well, we'll be okay. Rents due right. And we had a little extra. I may have lost my job but I'll find work, it'll be fine." Once Su-wan could speak she starting shaking her head rapidly.

She looked so defeated. "They're gone. Those bastards left without paying anything."

"What!" Su-wan explained that with everything going wrong she had taken a break from the papers to check on the renters and had found the couple missing and a note taped to the girl's door apologizing but not explaining why she had left.

They were really screwed. "And your job. You lost that too. _Aigoo, what have I done to deserve this punishment._"

_"Umma, it's okay. Don't tell the kids. I'll find work and we'll be okay, right? Right?"_ But Su-wan had no words. She promised to compose herself and return downstairs and Janie promised that she would leave immediately to find work.

As she rushed down the stairs her mind was on fire with how she would actually acquire said new job. Finding work wasn't exactly easy or quick and Janie had no official job history. When she worked for Amir and Eve she was paid under the table. Technically, she had no work experience. Finding a job would be a nightmare and she was far too fired up to try and talk Eve back into hiring her back so soon.

Sprinting out of the building she practically ran into Jared who looked like hell as he stumbled back cursing.

"Are you blind? No wonder you're tough, it's from running into everything."

She scowled. "Wow, it's nice to see you too." Janie didn't have time for Jared so she pushed past him and walked down the sidewalk.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Work. I have work." She heard him groan and paused as he caught up to her.

"Again? Come on, I wanted to take you on an actual date. We haven't even gone out officially yet. Blow it off."

He looked so eager a part of her desperately wanted to just blow everything off and let him solve it later. But she couldn't. "No, I'm already in trouble with her. Just go play with your friends."

"But I want to play with you!" She stared at him in shock and he quickly blushed. "I mean, you know. Hang out."

"Whatever stud, either way it has to wait."

Jared stomped for a second to make a point but finally acquiesced. "Fine, but let me drop you off."

"Uh, no thanks. I need to tell May something. Go see your friends, call me later. I'll be at the phone at midnight.

"Yeah, yeah." He turned to leave then paused and faced her. She waited and eventually he jerked towards her like he was going for a kiss but she jumped back startled and in the awkward moment that followed he settled on a quick hug. "So I'll call." And he climbed in his car and left.

Janie felt bad, she wanted to tell Jared the truth but she knew what road that would take her down. Him fixing everything with money and her feeling worthless. Still, seeing him had given her an idea and once he was out of sight she ran to the subway stop and jumped on a train, transferred and got off in Koreatown.

As she approached the restaurant Jared had taken her to she felt bad. Honest to goodness guilt for what she was going to do but it had to be done. When she entered the same host greeted her but she quickly killed the pleasantries.

"I need to speak with your manager." The host looked startled but grabbed a waiter who in turn grabbed the manager. There were only a few patrons at this time of day but soon the dinner rush would arrive so things needed to be settled quickly. "_I need to speak with you in private."_

He was friendly enough when he walked out but he looked nervous. _"I'm very busy. What do you need?"_

_ "A job. Now."_ He stared unamused and motioned for the waiter to come closer. She presumed he was passing on directions to remove her. When the waiter stepped towards her she held her arm up sharply and he paused. _"I really wish you wouldn't. I'm trying to be kind but if you kick me out then maybe I'll go to the police. After all, I don't think Jared reported that you served alcohol to a minor."_

And like magic, the manager invited her to his cramped office and they sat down and she briefly and forcefully explained her need. She didn't leave any room for negotiation because there wasn't any. The manager buckled, although he was still angry, but she explained that it was only temporary and soon enough she would be gone and the incident would never be spoken of again.

They agreed she would start the next night and work every night if she chose to making minimum wage. She would stay in the kitchen mostly, washing dishes and cleaning up at the end of the night. Janie had promised that she would work hard, but the manager was still annoyed and she couldn't hold it against him. She would have to borrow a pair of black trousers and a white dress top from Su-wan in case they needed her in the dining area.

When she got home, the burden of keeping her change of occupation from her siblings and especially Jared seemed far too much. She needed to tell someone so she called Gail's cell phone that night before she was scheduled to talk with Jared. When Gail answered she was so relieved to talk with her that she told her almost everything. About the late notice, that they could even loose the Laundromat and building if things didn't get better and that she got a temporary job. The poor thing panicked, crying and promising that she would speak with Eve every day until she gave Janie her job back.

Once she got off the phone, Janie regretted telling her. She hated the idea of being a burden on the people she loved. Now she was positive that she wouldn't tell Jared anything. At all.

At precisely midnight the phone rang and she reached up from her seated position against the wall under the phone and sat back down resting the phone between her head and shoulder. "Uncle Kang's Laundromat, indentured daughter speaking."

"Lonely boyfriend speaking. Wondering when he'll actually get a chance to take his indentured girlfriend on a real date."

She sighed into the receiver before speaking and heard Jared groan, already aware of what she would say. "Not for a while. Things are…kinda tight here. I'm working evenings for a while. If you want to come by, you can in the morning but that's the best I can offer until school starts and you see me there."

"I don't like it."

"Going once."

"It's really not fair!"

"Going twice!"

"Oh for… Fine! I'll see you tomorrow!" She laughed and he didn't but she knew he was smiling, even if he was frustrated. "I will get my date eventually."

"Yeah, yeah." He scoffed.

"Don't pretend you're not excited!" She was trying not to be, but in a small way she was.

"Well, we'll see either way." They didn't talk much longer, he tried to ask about work but her avoidance and lying was terrible and she had to end the conversation before he caught on. Some part of her was surprised when he showed up the next day. She couldn't have held it against him if he didn't but as soon as he walked in the Laundromat with bags of groceries joking with her siblings before smiling broadly at her she felt a flurry in her stomach and the pangs of guilt for lying.

He left soon after, quite reluctantly and she prepared lunch before heading to work with the change of clothes stuffed in her backpack so her siblings wouldn't suspect anything. When she arrived at the restaurant the manager greeted her coldly and once she had changed one of the other workers took her back to the kitchen and she started washing some dishes that needed attention from lunch.

As she was cleaning she focused on what she was doing even when someone joined her at the sink and began stacking the clean dishes coming out of the dryer. The dinner rush began and plates came faster with less pauses for her to sweep and take direction from the cooks on what else to do. She heard the clatter of new dishes hit the rack next to the sink as her hands remained submerged in the water.

The body next to her turned, then paused. "_Ya, aren't you that girl who got drunk while waiting for her rich boyfriend."_

_ "Aish, is this my legacy? The sloppy girlfriend of a rich boy?" _Janie slammed a dish into the dryer tray and the stranger next to her laughed at her frustration. It took her a moment to realize they'd been speaking in Korean, which wasn't surprising, but it always unnerved her when it snuck up on her. She tried to calm down as she faced the voice and tossed her braid over her shoulder.

Grinning broadly and leaning against the sink was one of the younger Korean waiters, he must have been around her age, maybe a little older. His skin was smooth and pale underneath a dark mop of jet black hair. He coughed awkwardly as she stared, he was handsome enough, especially when he smiled. "_You're working here now? That's strange."_

She nodded and refocused on the dishes. _"Not really, it's a long story but I needed work and I…may have threatened your boss."_

_"Uncle."_

_ "Even worse."_

He laughed heartily again. _"But why are working when you have a rich boyfriend? He stingy?"_

Janie paused, hands soapy which didn't stop her from lifting them out of the water to gesture fiercely at the waiter. _"Is it so wrong to not want to owe someone? To want to be even and not be in someone's debt."_

_ "No, it's not." _He was suddenly serious and looked years older. "_You want things to be fair, to have everyone accountable."_ She nodded and went to speak again but someone called for him so he smiled and bustled out of the kitchen. He wasn't gone long though. Soon enough she felt his presence again as she tackled a new pile of plates.

"_I'm Tae-Kyung. Call me Tae."_

_ "Janie." _

_"Where do you go to school?" _

He began passing her plates as he waited for her answer. _"James Andrew Academy."_

_ "Ya, I thought you weren't rich?"_

Janie favored him with a smile. _"Academic scholarship my friend." _

He was laughing again but was staring at the dish in his hand. _"I had, I knew someone who went there." _She was waiting for him to stay more but he remained silent and handed her the next dish.

_"So where do you go. Or did you go?"_

_ "I was homeschooled. Graduated this year."_

_ "That must have been nice."_

_ "No, it was lonely." _He turned fully towards her and smiled brightly transforming his face again. _"That's why it's nice to talk to someone. To have a friend."_ She didn't have a chance to respond before he was swept away again. Some part of Janie felt there was something strange about Tae but he smiled so happily she thought it must have just been because he was homeschooled. Maybe he wasn't use to talking with others his own age.

Either way, they talked throughout the night in snippets between working and honestly, she enjoyed their conversation. They laughed and talked about being children of immigrants. Overall, it made work more bearable. By the time she went home she was looking forward to seeing him the next night.

The rest of break followed the same. She didn't see Jared though, they talked that night after work and he explained that his mother was in town and insisted upon him going into work with her. But they talked each night and she worked hard at the restaurant enjoying Tae's conversation. Her family was still in financial difficulties. The bank kept calling and Janie and her siblings could only tell them her mother was out so many times before they stopped believing the obvious lie. Her first week check would sate them, but not for long.

And soon enough, school returned. Janie wasn't sure what she was expecting. She knew that with her dating Jared her classmates opinions may change but she assumed they would still keep her at arm's length. But instead of being greeted with the usual glares and harsh whispers she received hellos and invitations to parties. They must have not wanted to get on Jared's bad side now that they were official. On her way to class, the boys sought her out, Ian and Benny both laughing as they hugged her and called her sister-in-law while Jared tried to intervene. Even Jackson looked bemused as Jared pushed the others back and invited Janie to lunch in the F4 clubroom.

After the initial excitement wore off Janie returned to class and stomached the glares of her three greatest fans. She was going to ignore them, but then she turned and gave them a rare and genuine smile. For once she felt like she had won something. Some prize that no one else in the school had won before and she wasn't going to be ashamed of it. If the other kids wanted to play nice and these girls wanted to continue to hate her she didn't care. She had Jared and despite the trouble in her own life it seemed that some things were finally going right.

At lunchtime she went in the clubroom and enjoyed the boys company but at the end of the day when she ran into Jared her guilt returned. He had cornered her at the gate, insisting that he drive her to work but she resisted. "I like the subway. Don't worry about me."

"But I do!" Jared spoke too loudly and the classmates passing slowed down. "You won't let me do anything for you. And a date! We haven't even had a proper one! For God's sake let me do something!"

"Well I'm busy! I have to work, things are tight and I…just give me a break! I can't afford to play with you every day."

He shuffled but refused to let it go. "Fine, I' won't drive you home. But let me do something, I feel like I'm letting you suffer and I just want to do something so I don't feel useless." Janie was relieved he had at least lowered his voice and suddenly she had an idea.

"Actually there is something you can do for me. I feel awkward asking but, it would mean a lot." He nodded. "The boys, Jack and Darren, have been asking about you. Their birthday is coming up. We can never do anything but, I dunno. Maybe you could take them to Central Park or something." Going by everything she already knew about Jared, everything she had been told, she assumed that he would say no, never, not in a million years. Instead he finally looked pleased.

"Okay. I'll take them out this weekend. But, if I do, you have to go on a date with me. Deal?" Jared stuck out his hand and she took it prepared to concede to his agreement. Instead, not waiting for an answer he pulled her to him and kissed her quickly on the mouth before jumping back and dodging her fist. "I'll call you tonight!'

"Ya!" It was too late, Jared was gone and she was left blushing on the sidewalk before heading to the subway and to the restaurant. Tae greeted her eagerly and the night passed quickly as Janie mentally went over her homework assignments while Tae waited his tables.

At the end of the night as Janie was walking out of the restaurant she heard footsteps following her. She turned quickly and saw Tae jogging towards her.

"_Need a ride?"_ She shook her head and hoisted her backpack.

"It's alright. I can take the subway."

"I insist. You'll get home faster. I'll grab my Uncle's car." She tried to call out and stop him but he was already gone. It didn't feel right but she couldn't leave with him already fetching the car. Soon enough he pulled up in a black impala and she climbed in. As they drove she burst out laughing when he turned on a Girl's Generation cd.

Janie enjoyed the ride greatly until they stopped in front of the Laundromat and she saw the motorcycle parked out front. Scrambling out of the car Tae was alarmed but she told him it was nothing and he drove away slowly as she approached Jackson's still form leaning against the Laundromat window.

"Hey." He didn't say anything, he was still staring at Tae's car as it slowly turned the corner. "I can explain."

"Don't." Jackson looked at her and if it hadn't been so emotionless it would have been cold. "I'll pretend I didn't see anything. Just know that Jared's worried. That's why I came." She didn't say anything either as the guilt rippled through her and he walked past her and left with the roar of his motorcycle.

She felt like screaming. She knew Jackson wouldn't say anything but he knew she was lying. Even worse, Jared was worried. It was all going wrong just when she thought at least one aspect of her life was going right. When Jared called she was so close to telling him everything but instead she listened to him ramble about what he had planned for the twins on Saturday. Janie had trouble focusing but knew it involved paintball guns and a buffet lunch. It only made her feel worse.

The next morning she told the twins about Jared taking them out on Saturday and they had a fit before she slipped out the door somehow managing to feel worse. At school she practically sprinted to the roof bracing against the wind whipping across the roof as she pushed open the door and saw a bundled up Jackson waiting in the corner.

She strode briskly towards him and he waited patiently as she explained everything and begged him not to tell Jared. "I don't want him to come sweeping like some lame knight in shining armor. I can take care of this. Tae is just a friend so please, just wait. I'll tell him myself soon when everything is sorted out."

He remained silent with a blank affect and simply walked away when she finished leaving her in the cold. Damn, it was killing her keeping such a secret. She decided to make it up to him. When she entered the clubroom for lunch that day she was prepared to put on her best face, to not snap or hit him at all. When she entered the room it was completely transformed. All the old furniture had been removed except for a round table set with platters of food with a very smug Jared standing next to it. The entire room was draped with white linen and red roses. There was even faint violin music playing. She stood frozen by the door.

"What is this?" Jared crossed the room and took her hands as her heart pounded.

"I'm stealing my date." He smiled and pulled her across the room and guided her into one of the chairs. It took him a moment but once he was seated and looked at her again he saw the tears forming in her in the corners of her eyes. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Anni, ah, I mean no." Janie wiped the tears away and forced a smile as the guilt settled in her chest. "I'm just feeling really lucky."

Grabbing a spoonful pasta from one of the many serving dishes he smirked. "Of course, you're dating Jared Pullman. Greatest boyfriend on the planet."

"Yeah yeah." And things felt a little better. She went to work that night and Tae was friendly. He asked about her day and she couldn't help but tell him about her lunch date. After that he started asking a million questions about Jared. How he acted at school, if he still passed out red cards and on the drive home she finally snapped.

"Why are you so curious?" Tae looked forward as he drove but still addressed her in a friendly tone.

"Just checking to make sure that boy is treating you right. I hear he can be cruel."

She shook her head, still confused by his line of questioning and how he knew anything about Jared. "He just acts that way, he's really not what he seems. I mean, he's not perfect. He is pretty jealous, but deep down he's a good guy."

"I've got some stories that might change your mind."

She stopped him. "I don't want to hear it. He's changing. I don't want to judge him by his past." Tae didn't say anything else the rest of the drive home. The next day was Friday and she happily went to school looking forward to seeing Jared and to getting her paycheck that night. Another notice had been sent to them in the mail. They needed something to beat the banks back and Su-wan was having trouble finding new tenants.

Jackson treated her the same but her guilt made it feel like he was treating her coldly. Either way, Jared was acting normal and apparently ecstatic about his day with the twins. She enjoyed listening to his plans for once because she knew how equally excited the twins were.

At the end of the day she was walking quickly out of the school as the cold bit through her coat when she bumped into someone sharply and stumbled back. "Sorry, I…Tae?" And sure enough, Tae was standing in the main pathway leading towards the gate. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled blindingly as the other students slowed and stared clearly curious about who Janie was bumping in to. "_I was going to pick you up. Ready?"_

_ "You didn't have to. This is a little much." _He didn't seem bothered, he just shrugged and grabbed her wrist prepared to lead her out of the school. She automatically resisted the gesture but he was stronger and she was trying hard not to make a scene as she gently resisted.

"Hey!" Janie yanked her arm free as Tae turned in surprise and Jared descended upon them in a fury. "Who the fuck are you?"

Jared was on fire with anger and she quickly rushed towards him as he glared at a smirking Tae. "He's no one, calm down. He's my coworker and-"

"What?" He looked down at her. "He works at the bakery?" _Oh shit_.

Janie was still thinking about what to say when Tae drew closer watching Jared. "No, at the Korean Restaurant."

"_Ya! Shut up!"_ Tae laughed as Jared fumed.

"What does he mean Janie?"

_Oh shit_. "Uh, Jared. The truth is I lost my job at the bakery. I've been working at that restaurant you took me to. It's just-"

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you." Janie hadn't realized how close Tae was but suddenly he was in Jared's face and she was pushed to the side as the crowd around them grew. "I'm surprised she didn't want to. I thought you had a good relationship. I guess not."

"Watch your mouth."

"To be honest, you don't really deserve her."

"I said shut up!" But Tae didn't. Janie stared speechless as he smiled broadly at Jared.

"You really are worthless. You know, she said you were a good man but I just don't see it. How can you be with her when she can't even trust you with her family's trouble? You're not a man at all." Jared stared in anger trying to understand his words and actions. Janie saw Benny, Ian and Jackson arrive and then felt Tae's hand close around her wrist again. Janie cried out in surprise and immediately regretted it as Jared's fist flew through the air and knocked Tae to the ground in response. Janie yelled again as Jared knelt over Tae punching him over and over as Tae just laughed at him. The crowd stood frozen.

As Jared hit him again and Tae finally looked pained Janie found her voice. "Jared stop!" But he didn't hear her. She finally rushed forward and grabbed his arm. "That's enough!" In the confusion Jared swung back and caught her face, hitting it sharply across the cheek.

Jared immediately stood up eyes wide as Janie stumbled back. There was still anger, but now he was torn as stared he at her. "You lied to me."

She took a deep breath and straightened up holding her cheek. "And you can't control your anger. He's just a friend and yes I should have told you the truth but…this is so tiring Jared."

He was still breathing heavily. "You make it this way."

"No, I don't. This is too much right now, I need a break. Just, I'll talk to you tonight." Janie grabbed Tae's arm and threw it over her shoulder so she could help pull him up. Jared was still fuming and she could feel his anger as he walked away.

Once she was gone he turned on the crowd of students who ran in terror as Benny grabbed him trying to get him under control. "Calm down brother. It'll be okay."

He was still angry and trying to think. "Is she breaking up with me? What have I done that's worth breaking up over!"

Benny tried to talk with him but he was still raging and Ian just stood back in frustration. Finally, Jackson stepped in and grabbed Jared so harshly that he paused and looked at him. "WHAT?!"

"There's something you should know."

The dish slipped from between Janie's fingers and crashed into the soapy water. "Damnit." She kept working but she was so distracted it was hard to complete her work. The other workers kept glancing her way and no matter how many times Tae approached her and apologized she just ignored him and kept working.

It had been a mistake to let him think they were such good friends and an even bigger mistake to lie to Jared. Everything was all mixed up. She just wanted to get home and talk to him. Explain what had happened and hope that everything worked out.

As the night wore down and she was finishing the last of the dishes she heard Tae approach and sure enough he leaned against the sink and smiled apologetically. _"Janie-ah, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I was just trying to look out for you."_

_ "I don't need looking out for. If you want to be my friend you can, but I don't like the way you spoke to Jared." _She faced him angrily as she put down the last of the plates. _"He's important to me and now I don't know what he's thinking. You hurt my boyfriend and that means you hurt me."_

Finally, Tae looked generally sorry and shuffled awkwardly next to her. _"I didn't mean to hurt you. At least let me make it up to you. I'll drive you home once more and if you want I can call him and tell him that nothing is happening between us."_

_ "That would mean a lot. I'm calling him tonight, if you want to step in you can speak to him quickly." _Tae agreed happily and they finished cleaning up the kitchen. Janie went to the manager's office to collect her paycheck but instead found the door locked. "No way." She pounded on the door a few times before Tae appeared.

_"Ah, he told me he was going to leave early tonight. It's upstairs in the apartment. You can come with me." _She nodded and soon enough they were climbing the backstairs to the fourth floor apartment over the busy street. When they entered she was starkly reminded of her apartment and it only took her a moment to realize it wasn't his Uncle's apartment. It was Tae's.

_"This is your apartment?" _He simply smiled and walked through the living room to a back bedroom that must have been an office. Janie stayed near the entrance looking around. There were pictures hanging on the walls and she approached them tentatively. She liked one older picture in particular, it showed an image of a Korean couple, a man and woman with their arms wrapped around two young boys. The one was clearly Tae and the older boy looked just like him.

Another picture caught her eye and as she wandered closer her heart started beating against her chest in warning. She recognized the uniform in the picture. It must have been Tae's brother and he was definitely wearing a James Andrew Academy Uniform.

_"He was so proud when he got accepted. He just couldn't wait." _Janie turned slowly as Tae re-entered the room smiling broadly and placing a check on the table. _"Tae-Jun, my older brother. He was so smart he got that academic scholarship too. Things were going so well for him. Until Jared Pullman and his friends came to school."_

_ "Tae, I think I should-"_

_ "He couldn't stand it. Watching those bastards take over a school that should have been about education. They didn't like his attitude." _Tae was still smiling but it was so dangerous. She couldn't help but remain frozen as he paced the apartment watching her. _"They gave him the red card and they tormented him. He was a good man." _His voice had cracked as he spoke but the smile remained plastered on his face.

_"What happened to him Tae?"_

_ "He jumped off the roof. But don't worry, he didn't die. He just broke his spine and slipped into a coma. He's very much so alive, but he's not the same man. Your good man took him from me."_

Janie's heart was pounding as Tae walked towards her and laughed. _"What's so funny Tae?"_

_ "You still believe in him, don't you?" _He was in front of, towering over her as she backed against the wall and glanced towards the door. _"After all the horrible things he does, you still think he can change. He's evil. He's unforgiveable."_

_ "No he's not. You're wrong about him. People can change and he may have done those terrible things but he's not that man anymore."_

_ "You would defend him. Over your own countrymen?"_

_ "Every day."_

_ "I'm disappointed."_ And he did look genuinely disappointed, he wasn't smiling now but staring sadly at Janie while she tried to stay calm. She stepped to the side where the door was.

"I'm sorry about your brother Tae, I really am. I can't imagine something like that happening to one of my brothers. But Jared wasn't the one who tortured him. Maybe instead of blaming him, you should take care of your brother."

Janie was at the door, her hand on the knob when she remembered her check. For a moment, her mind screamed at her to run but she thought of the money. When she turned around Tae was still standing by the wall so she crossed the room quickly and picked up the check shoving it into her pocket.

She almost relaxed but as soon as she pulled her hand from the pocket she felt an arm wrap around her neck. Panic hit first and then she threw her elbow back and caught Tae solidly in the stomach and he let go for a moment. Janie ran for the exit but Tae had recovered and knocked her to the ground.

Then he was kneeling on top of her and his hands wrapped around her neck as she kicked her feet and tried to free her arms from where they were pinned under his legs. The world was going black and all she could see was Tae's face, still smiling down at her as she struggled. Finally, just as her body couldn't bear the lack of oxygen anymore he was gone. She was gasping desperate for air and had no idea where he had gone but she was trying to take advantage of the freedom and crawl towards the door.

_"You should have been on my side." _Janie felt Tae's hand on her back and a pinch in her arm. It didn't take long for things to go fuzzy again and for one desperate moment she wished she could warn Jared. She wished he was here.

* * *

Jackson had stayed with Jared after he had explained everything Janie had told him on the roof. He had been angry and frustrated but had finally calmed down and expressed an emotion that he didn't usually admit to. Guilt.

"I should have known something was wrong. She was acting so weird." Jackson didn't say anything, Jared had been repeating the same thing over and over again. He clearly felt responsible for Janie's financial trouble although there was nothing he could do about it. At least, nothing that Janie would let him do.

After a few hours of reflection Jackson left and Jared sat by his phone waiting for midnight so he could call and talk with Janie. He really wanted to talk with her. Initially he had wanted to drive to her apartment but with the mood she was in he felt it was best to just make the call.

And he did, at exactly midnight he called the Laundromat but there was no answer. He called back a few more times but there was no answer again. Jared assumed she was angry which only made him angrier. Unable to stand the idea of waiting till tomorrow Jared grabbed his coat and prepared to head to her apartment when his phone vibrated in his hand.

The coat fell out of his hand as he looked at his phone thinking that Janie was calling him back but instead it was a picture message from a number he didn't recognize. In his frustration he was ready to ignore it until he saw the title of the picture.

_Janie_.

He opened the message and as soon as he saw and read the message he grabbed his coat and ran to the elevator. Thankfully no one was awake and he made it to his car without any questions and climbed in.

Once he was seated he reopened the message and the picture stared at him again. It was Janie, tied and unconscious sitting in a chair. Underneath was an address and he copied it and pasted it into his navigation. There was no time to waste but he made sure he stopped by an ATM and got out some cash. They must have kidnapped her for ransom knowing she was his girlfriend. Why else would anyone go after her? Why else would anyone dare?

* * *

Gail twisted her hair in her hands as she stood outside Ian's apartment. It was late, already past midnight but she here and she couldn't turn back now. Ever since Gail learned about Janie's situation she had been trying to think of a way to help. Finally, she had gone back to Eve to beg for their jobs back and had spent the night arguing with her and chasing her back and forth around the bakery.

She hated the confrontation, especially when Eve was so violent but she had stuck it out and finally Eve had conceded and said Janie could start back on Monday. Gail was so relieved she hadn't even realized how late it was but she had one more stop she needed to make.

It had occurred to her the day before that since Gail was modeling for Ian maybe she could get paid a little bit. Even though it was already past midnight by the time she arrived outside Ian's she knew that she couldn't wait. From what Janie had said things were bad and Gail knew that she wasn't even getting the whole truth.

Finally mustering some courage Gail climbed the steps and was ready to ring the doorbell when the door flew open and she stumbled backwards. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

A young woman with bright blonde hair stood in the doorway laughing at Gail's awkward apology as she stepped out of the townhouse. "it's alright sweetheart but he's pretty worn out. You may want to come back tomorrow." The woman winked at her and then descended the stairs tugging on her miniskirt as walked down the sidewalk in her red stilettos.

Gail felt so uncomfortable, she knew she was blushing and was ready to leave when the door opened again and Ian stepped into the night air. "Gail? What are you doing here so late?" He was smirking at her coolly ignoring her discomfort. She tried to steady herself as he invited her in and she paused in the entrance.

"I just needed to ask you a favor."

"Of course! What can I do for my favorite muse?" Somehow Gail managed to blush even more as they took a seat across from him in the living room and she took a deep breath.

"Well, it's sort of about that. I'm sure you know already but Janie's have a little trouble and I was hoping that maybe I could get paid a bit and pass it on to her."

He smiled and leaned forward. "For such a simple request why do you look so nervous?"

"I met your friend at the door." Gail looked down at her hands as Ian chuckled softly.

"Friend? Not girlfriend?" It was Gail's turn to laugh.

"I don't think so."

"Huh." Suddenly he stood up and switched seats so he was next to her and staring her down. "That's good. How did you know?"

She shrugged then looked up. "How about I tell you after you help me?"

"I love this side of you Gail. You can be calculating." Despite his teasing Ian stood up and crossed to a table by the door where his wallet was sitting. He pulled out a few hundred dollar bills and passed them to her once he sat down. "Okay spill."

She finished putting the bills in her wallet before facing Ian and smiling slightly. "Well, it just seemed like-" but she was interrupted by her phone ringing in her pocket. "I'm so sorry!" She blushed as she pulled out her phone and Ian laughed at her fumbling.

"How strange. It's Janie." Ian watched closely as Gail answered her phone but it wasn't Janie after all, it was her mother.

"Gail, have you seen Janie? She's not home yet."

"No, I thought she was working."

"But she should have been home. The kids are sleeping and I don't want them to worry, can you check for me?"

"Of course, don't worry I'll find her." Gail hung up the phone and Ian was still watching her anxious movements. "Janie is missing. It's so strange, she should have been home. Jared calls her at midnight every night. I know she likes those calls."

As Gail finished her thought Ian pulled out his own phone and called Jared but didn't receive an answer either. "Jared's missing too apparently. Maybe they're together."

"I hope so but I need to check the restaurant." Gail stood up and Ian followed. "Thank you Ian. Let me now if you hear from Jared."

"Well that'll be easy, I'm coming with you." Gail shook her head but Ian was already grabbing his coat and keys as she followed him. "Ian you don't have to. I can take the subway, I know how to get there."

He turned on her and smiled mischievously. "Now what kind of gentlemen would I be if I let you run off on a rescue mission while my car is just waiting for such an opportunity. No sense arguing Gail, you know I won't take no for an answer."

Gail sighed and held her hands to her chest. "Then I guess we should get going."

* * *

The first thing she knew was that her head was killing her. The second thing she knew was that she was going to punch Tae in the balls. She tried to shift but she couldn't and sure enough she was tied with rope. It was wrapped around her chest and the back of her chair. Her feet were bound too and her wrists. As she stretched and tried to find some kind of weakness in the ropes a door opened somewhere and a few men entered. While they walked towards her she looked around the darkened building, it must have been some abandoned warehouse. There were high ceilings and metal framework with boxes and scrap wood scattered around.

Then Tae was there, walking towards her and holding something lightly in his left hand. When he stopped in front of her she got a good luck at it and her blood ran cold. "Tae why do you have a gun?" He knelt down in front of her taking her chin firmly and laughing.

"It's for your boyfriend. He's coming you know. Couldn't resist when he saw you captured."

Janie scowled and yanked her face back. "You're a monster."

"No, he is!" She jumped as he yelled and stood gesturing to other men gathered in the building. "All of these men know the truth! Jared Pullman is the scum of the earth and we're here to restore balance. I had really hoped you would see the light, that you'd join us. Oh well."

Janie didn't say anything. Tae was mad and even though she understood his anger over his brother it was so greatly misplaced. Still, there was no debating with him now. He paced in front of her like a caged tiger and she pulled at ropes. If they weren't watching she could probably slip out of the rope around her arms and around her feet but her wrists were too tight. She continued to strain until a loud bang echoed through the room.

"Janie! Where are you?!" She looked up and sure enough Jared had arrived and when he saw her he bee lined across the room.

"Jared! Just leave I'm fine." But he didn't, he stopped when Tae stepped between them and lifted the gun slightly. "Just run!"

"Shut up."

"For God's sake Jared just go!"

"I said shut up!" He was scowling at Tae who must have been smiling. "I'm not leaving you here."

Tae started nodding and took a step towards Jared who remained where he was. "He's not going anywhere, not if he wants you safe. I'm surprised you care so much about her. Can't you just buy another one?"

"You can't buy someone like her." Tae laughed, God she wanted to shut him up.

"So loyal. If you're going to want her safe, you'd better get on your knees." Janie stared in horror as Jared made eye contact with her and slowly lowered himself to the ground. "Good boy, now stay still." It all seemed like some horrible nightmare. Tae walked towards him and with Jared's eyes on her he didn't see Tae lifted the gun and hit him across the face. Janie screamed as Jared hit the ground and Tae tucked the gun into the back of his jeans and started punching him again and again. And Jared was just taking it, completely frozen with eyes fixed on her. She didn't know when it started but she was crying and then finally Tae stopped.

Jared was hunched over clutching his ribs and Tae was breathing heavily. "Had enough?" Jared said something softly but Janie couldn't hear him. She heard Tae though. "Why? Is it that easy for you to forget all the terrible things you've done? Do you remember my brother? Four years ago. You issued your red card and my brother Tae-jun got tormented so badly he jumped from the roof. Is that something you forget so easily?"

Somehow Jared looked up angrily at Tae. Through his harsh breaths he spoke loudly. "I'm sorry okay. But that has nothing to do with Janie."

"She's dating you, don't you know that puts her in the line of fire? But I'll make you a deal, promise me you'll leave her. Promise me you won't date her, see her, speak to her ever again and I'll let you go."

Janie was going to tell him to say yes, she was ready to scream it but he had already sat up and spoken himself. "I'd rather die."

"Okay." The other men attacked then and Janie yelled at them to stop, begged them as Tae watched gleefully. She felt his pain so clearly and tugged at the ropes her vision clouded from tears streaming down her face.

Then, there was a crash. The door was kicked open and Janie had never felt so relieved to see the other members of F4 in all her life. They burst in and the men attacking Jared charged them instead. It turned into an all-out brawl but it was clear that Benny, Ian and Jackson had the upper hand as the other men began to retreat. Tae was panicking and in the confusion Janie used the opportunity to slip out of the ropes around her shoulders and use her bound hands to untie her feet.

Jared and Tae were facing each other but she couldn't hear what they were saying. And Jared didn't see Tae reaching behind his back to where the gun was resting. It all happened so fast. She ran forward and Jared saw her, not the gun Tae had pulled free.

"Janie!" As she ran in front of Jared she heard the crack of the gunshot echoing through the air and heard the Tae curse. "What did you do?!"

She had fallen against Jared and was trying to examine his body, no bullet wound and no blood. "Oh thank God." But when she looked at his face, he seemed horrified and kept asking if she was okay. She didn't understand until she looked down. "Oh."

And she fell, Jared went down too holding her in his arms as she clutched her bound hands over her side where the pain was finally hitting. Then Jackson was there, phone in hand calling the police. Saying someone had been shot. She pulled her hands up to look at them and saw the red coating them. "Jared."

Janie didn't remember riding in the ambulance to the hospital and she didn't remember being taken to surgery. All she knew was that Jared was there watching over her and when she woke up in a haze of anesthesia he was still there.

He wasn't looking at her though. He was staring at her hand that he was clutching tightly. "Ya, Pullman. Ease up." Jared jumped out of his chair and rushed to her side taking her face in his hands. "Ya, calm down."

"Are you okay? Are you in pain? Do you need the doctor?" She shook her head slightly, although her side did hurt. A nurse came in then and Jared had to step back as she checked Janie's monitors and asked her a few questions. Once she was done Jared pulled the chair up next to her again. He looked so concerned she couldn't help but smile until she remembered where she was.

"Did I get shot?"

He nodded. "It didn't hit any organs but you lost a lot of blood. The doctors said you'll be fine."

"And what about you?" She could see the bruises on his face but there were no other signs of damaging. "Are you okay?"

"A couple broken ribs but nothing serious. Why were you hanging out with that creep?"

"Well obviously he didn't seem like a creep. Why didn't you run?"

Jared scowled. "Did you really think I'd leave you?" He was definitely angry. "And he was right, I've done…not so great things and now it's gotten you hurt. I don't deserve-"

"No," He paused startled and looked at her. "I knew you wouldn't leave. And I don't care what he said, you're not that man anymore. You're a good man Jared. I just know it." He shook his head fiercely but she took his hand and continued. "Have you ever heard the phrase don't cast your pearls before swine? It means don't give something to someone who won't appreciate it. Jared, you may be swine but I would give you pearls."

He was watching her, eyes wide and hopeful. "And what does that mean?"

"I would give you my heart, Jared. Any day."

"Thank you."

She laughed at him, and he acted angry but then he was laughing too and it was better that way. He stayed with her until visiting hours were over and despite the pain and, you know, being shot Janie was happy. Her mother had called and once she explained to the bank that her oldest daughter had been shot in a freak accident they backed off. Things were stable and Janie had finally realized something extraordinary as she lay in the hospital staring at the bland ceiling.

She was in love with Jared Pullman.

* * *

Author's note: So, I clearly need to apologize. This chapter took far too long to get put up but I have good excuses. Well, mediocre ones but the point is it is up and it's extra long as a reward for your patience and for no one yelling at me for taking so long.

I hope you guys like it. Please review and favorite and I'll try to get the next on up faster. :D


End file.
